


more than words can say

by ifthebookdoesntsell



Series: what the flames can build (aka chefs au) [1]
Category: The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, F/F, Fire, Restaurant Wars type deal!, but with some twists, dumbasses in love, emma and alyssa are so gay for each other, this fic comes with a playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifthebookdoesntsell/pseuds/ifthebookdoesntsell
Summary: When the newest season ofKnown Unknown,the Food Network's attempt at highlighting small-towns' culinary excellence, rolls into Edgewater, Indiana hoping to bounce back from last season where their ratings weren't so hot, every joint around town puts their name in to compete.In the end, they hope to narrow it down to two restaurants that will battle it out in an intense-multi-week battle where the winner will receive fifty-thousand dollars to put toward their business.Nobody is surprised when Greene's Kitchen and Unruly Hearts' Bar & Grill are the two who wind up in those featured spots. They've got talented chefs and management, are both advocates of farm-to-table, but there's a lot more to these restaurants-- and restauranteurs-- than what meets the eye.But their staffs, and the camera, don't need to know that, right? All that matters is who comes out on top.(Or, the one where they work at and own rival restaurants; the one where their personal lives maybe won't stay so personal.)
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Series: what the flames can build (aka chefs au) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151474
Comments: 140
Kudos: 157





	1. The Preliminary Competition

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! i'm back again. here's an idea that i had for a while that i wanted to write but also wanted to do justice (hence why i waited lmao). i'm not totally sure how many chapters will be, but i have all the plot beats planned out so we'll see! 
> 
> i really hope y'all like it.
> 
> (edit from future me lmao: [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3HQaa9jpoLf95AiPQmbaPv?si=mnuM3SuxRmuV2mUJnp-yew) is a playlist for this fic!)

“Welcome to _Known Unknown._ My name is Dee Dee Allen, and this is my co-host Barry Glickman. We’re about to take a deep dive into those restaurants that serve dishes you have to taste to believe.” The woman flashes a smile at the camera. 

Barry picks it up, pressing himself closer to the center of the frame. “Of course, we aren’t going to show you any sort of place you can find in those review boxes in the Times or the Sun. We’re going to take you to the best places nobody-- and somehow everybody-- has heard of.” 

“That’s right,” Dee Dee laughs. “This season, we’re in Edgewater, Indiana. Doesn’t sound like much, right?” Her eyes light up with mirth; she thought that same when she first rolled in and had a tour. “But what if I told you that some of the best cooking on this side of the country is done in this tiny town?”

***

Alyssa scrambles around the restaurant, checking that all the tables are set properly despite delegating the task to other staff members.

She checks the alignment, making sure there’s enough oil and vinegar in each dispenser. She replaces a menu that has a crushed corner. 

Today is the big day. 

Greene’s Kitchen is a surefire for the top ten list of _Known Unknown,_ but the real test is hitting one of the top two spots. 

If they qualify, they’ll be featured in competition for the next few weeks on the Food Network, battling it out with whichever restaurant nabs the other spot for the number one title, not to mention the fifty-thousand dollar prize. 

It’s a big deal. 

The show reaches millions, and this has been her mother’s lifework. She has sacrificed everything for this, and Alyssa grew up in this restaurant, became acquainted with gourmet cuisine, was carried around as a toddler on the arms of waiters and waitresses and taught about wine pairings from the age of fifteen. 

This place is home. 

She wants to see it succeed. She has to. It would mean it’s all worth it: all the late nights where her mother was out, all the games and shows Alyssa did where her mother never came, her father--

Teenage Alyssa missed her mother. And her father. Teenage Alyssa raised herself, dolled her own self up for prom, figured out everything she needed to get perfect grades. 

And now, she’s taking finance classes at IU to help with the technicalities, learned pretty much everything there is to know about the restaurant business, created and kept a good standing in town with the markets and sellers. 

There’s nothing Alyssa hasn’t done for this to go right.

Her mom deserves this. But, in a way, she can’t help but think that she does, too.

They’ve both missed so much of each other, and it’s only now, now that Alyssa has grown up, has found herself, now that she can spend time in the restaurant and be close to her mom, that they’ve actually gotten to know each other.

Nothing can get in the way of this. It would validate _everything._

Which is why she can’t tell her mother about-- 

Her phone buzzes. She’s pulled from her thoughts as she tugs her phone from her back pocket, reading the message on the screen. 

_Good luck today! You got this <3 _

She smiles, texting back a thank you with maybe one too many heart emojis before getting back to work. 

The task is to perform a regular lunch service, which both advantageously and inconveniently means that their menu is the largest it is all day, serving certain breakfast and dinner items. There will be judges littered throughout the test crowd, taking note of presentation, creativity, and taste, as well as the quality of the service. 

Alyssa wanders the restaurant a last time before she heads into the backroom where the wait and bar staff are all huddled together. 

She claps her hands together with a grin, Kaylee and Shelby flanking her on either side-- Kaylee manages the bar and Shelby’s their best hostess-- as she pulls everybody’s attention to the front. 

“Today’s the big day!” She grins, relieved to find matching excitement and readiness in all of their eyes. “Let’s get one of those spots, yeah?”

They all cheer, whooping and hollering. 

“Any minute now,” Kaylee whispers in her ear. 

“Should I get set out there?” Shelby asks at the same time. 

Alyssa nods. She reaches out a hand on either side, waiting for both of her friends to drop a low-five on her palm as they always do before a big service. 

“See you on the other side,” she tells them. 

“50K here we come, baby!” Kaylee grins. 

***

Emma kind of wants to scream. 

And not in the good way. 

Unluckily, she’d drawn the dinner slot for the competition, which _does_ mean more prep time, but it also means more worrying and overthinking. 

She’s been trying to think which dessert to make the special for the last fifteen minutes. Everything else on the menu is set. She’d picked many of her grandmother’s recipes and favorites out, since they’re the ones she is both most used to and enjoys cooking the best. 

Her grandmother had passed down the property to her just before she retired, after her grandfather passed, ordering her to rebrand but also keep the soul of the place the same, to make it a booming success in a way that Albert and Betsy’s Café never was, only ever amounting to a quiet, neighborhood secret. 

Emma had taken on the responsibility in full stride, and now, the huge opportunity looming in her face seems like the perfect chance to make good on that promise. 

She traces her finger over the top of the menu: Unruly Hearts’ Bar & Grill. 

She smiles to herself. 

This place is her pride and joy. She revamped it from the start, got all the press out, and now, people come from far and wide to try her food. She takes a look around the walls, at the photographs of her grandparents, young and happy, at the newspaper clippings and awards in the front entryway, signifiers of what her grandparents started and what she _built--_

It hits her. 

_Deconstructed Albert’s Apple Pie._

It was his favorite. 

It has a great history, and she can make it with her eyes closed. The deconstruction, along with her usual plan to torch the apple layer, will add a little flair, plus it’s a nice nod to the property handover and the change that’s the most constant part of her life. 

There’s been storm after storm for Emma, each one tougher to weather than the last, but if there’s anything she knows for certain, it’s that food, the kitchen, the people in it, saved her. There’s peace in waiting for water to boil, in chopping vegetables and preparing ice cream mix. She finds softness in the taste of salt and sugar on her tongue, safety in finding the perfect fresh herb to finish off a dish. 

There’s something utterly freeing about milling around the kitchen and combining ingredients, about taking a look at a recipe and giving it her own flair, her own fire. 

_Good food tells a good story, Emma,_ her grandfather always said, and she keeps his voice in her head as she begins to gather supplies for pie crust, for cinnamon sugar crumble. If she's honest, she's found that good food will always say more than words ever could, that it communicates love and honesty far better than most confessions she's heard.

Like now.

The ingredients in front of her make her throat clog slightly, makes her think of the family she once had, of the double great uncle she never knew, of her grandfather who created the recipe for his version of the classic pie.

She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes and urging herself to focus, trusting that the detailed list of groceries she handed to her staff before they departed to the markets will be walking through the door in any second. 

In the meantime, she centers herself, flouring her hand and grabbing a rolling pin before getting to work. 

***

Alyssa can’t stop refreshing her email. 

The whole day has been a whirlwind. 

As it turns out, running a service is very different when there’s camera crews running around, some even wandering into the kitchen for several moments to get B-Roll. 

Still, today felt like a huge success. She’d made her way to every table as a way to check-in, and she only got positive feedback. 

That doesn’t stop her from pulling out her phone too and checking her email there. 

She rubs her eyes. 

Part of her wants to scroll through her text messages, too, knowing there are probably a few unread, but then, she remembers she’d hit roll on her computer’s camera since the producers wanted a live reaction to whatever news the restaurants receive. 

Alyssa sighs, placing her phone back down on the table, waving with a soft smile when Kaylee and Shelby walk out of the backroom hand-in-hand. 

“Any news yet?” Kaylee asks. 

“Not yet.” Alyssa shrugs. “It’ll probably be soon though--”

As if on cue, her computer dings and her phone buzzes. Her head whips back in the direction of the screen, eyes moving over the sender, the subject line. 

**FROM: thawkins01@knownunknown.com**

**TO: thekitchengreene@gmail.com, carrieandjess@yahoo.com, creationsbykyle@aol.com, emmacooks@gmail.com, jules@layerbylayer.com, varsitynick@wonderbread.com, winniebakes@letsgetthisbread.com, and 3 more**

**DATE: Today, 9:45pm**

**SUBJECT: Preliminary Competition Results**

_Dear Contestants,_

_Thank you for your patience and consideration today. Our judges were quite impressed with many of your restaurants, but, as it is, there can only be_ _two_ _who move onto the next, televised competition. The rest of you will receive a feature in our first show._

_Please note that these results are final._

_I have attached the list below. Please inform your staffs accordingly._

_Congratulations._

_-T. Hawkins_

Alyssa takes a deep breath. This is it. 

Kaylee and Shelby take a few tentative steps forward, each placing a hand on the back of her chair as she clicks into the document. 

She reads over the names, quickly scanning for _Greene,_ Her finger tracks the screen, and she can’t help but break into a smile when she sees the top two results. 

_1\. Greene’s Kitchen; Executive Chef: V. Greene. General Management: A. Greene, A.K. Klein, S. Gonzales._

_2\. Unruly Hearts’ Bar & Grill; Executive Chef: E. Nolan. General Management: K. Shields, H. Shields, G. Nolan. _

“Mom!” Alyssa calls in the direction of the kitchen. 

Her mother’s face pokes through the opening of the shelf, eyes nervous. 

“Don’t tell me unless it's good news.”

“It’s _great_ news, Mama Greene!” Kaylee grins. “First place, baby!” 

Shelby laughs, twirling her and pulling her into a gentle kiss just outside the computer’s camera view. 

***

“Drinks and the rest of the pie on the house!” Emma laughs, high-fiving and fistbumping Greg, Kevin, and Hayden as they all gather around one of the circular tables in the center of the room. Emma shuts off the webcam after grinning at it a final time. 

They pass out dessert, a weight lifted off of their shoulders as they relax. Emma takes a sip from her beer, choking when her email pings once more. 

**FROM: thawkins01@knownunknown.com**

**TO: emmacooks@gmail.com, thekitchengreene@gmail.com**

**DATE: Today, 10:00pm**

**SUBJECT: Competition Instructions**

_Dear Restauranteurs,_

_First of all, I’d like to say congratulations. Our judges were so very impressed by your work ethic, food, and service. We can’t wait to have you on the show in the coming weeks._

_Unfortunately, as we discussed prior to the preliminary round, we cannot give you time to rest. We ask that tomorrow at 9am your best from both of your restaurants shows up to do a first-round interview together. Same address as before. We encourage friendly competition and old-fashioned, good-natured trash talk, so be on your A-Game tomorrow!_

_See you then. Feel free to reach out to me with any questions._

_-T. Hawkins_

“Something from a _secret_ _lover,_ Em?” Greg teases, watching as Emma reads the note carefully twice over. 

She flips him the middle finger. 

“No, dummy. It’s instructions for tomorrow. One of us has to do an interview.” 

“Not it,” Hayden and Kevin blurt at the same time. 

Emma looks to her cousin. Greg shrugs. 

“If I had to say, I think you should do it.” He raises his glass to her. “This place is _your place,_ dude. You know it better than any of us.” 

Emma swallows hard and nods. “Okay. Well, then I should probably hand over the rest of my beer, huh?” she jokes, sliding it across the table. “I’m going to grab some shut eye. See y’all tomorrow?”

“See ya, Captain,” Kevin calls. 

“See ya,” she calls back. 

***

As soon as Alyssa pulls into the parking lot, she notices the sheer amount of cameras that are rolling. She’s glad she dressed up. 

She pulls the lapels of her stripe, patterned blazer tighter, doing the button and adjusting the turtleneck she has beneath it in the rearview mirror before she steps out of the car. 

She rolls her eyes when she sees Emma hopping out of her pickup at the same time, dressed in the same chef's coat she always wears and a pair of slacks. 

_Typical._

Alyssa is mindful of the cameras as she steps up onto the curb, waving a friendly hello to the chef who smiles back at her. 

“Congratulations,” Emma calls as she walks over. 

“Same to you,” Alyssa laughs, reaching out to shake the woman’s hand. “It’s been a little while.” Her eyes are light, flickering with mirth. “How have you been?” 

“Pretty good.” Emma chuckles, pulling her hand back quickly when she realizes she still hasn’t let go. “Y’know, the last twenty-four hours have been a pretty big boost to my ego.”

“As if it needs that,” Alyssa teases, corners of her lips pulling up. 

“Hey!” She turns to the camera, grinning brightly. “See this? This is how she always treats me when we run into each other. She has it out for me or something!”

“Well, that’s because I want to win, Nolan.” 

“And you think I don’t, Greene?”

***

When they actually manage to get inside, the producers seem quite happy already with the easy air between Emma and Alyssa.

It’s not like it comes as a surprise; they’ve grown up in the same town, but their chemistry is exactly what the show needs to run as well as it can. 

The questions start easy with Barry and Dee Dee hanging onto their every word, attempting to pull every bit of personality and story from their subjects. 

“Have you ever tried Emma’s food, Alyssa?” 

Alyssa nods, fully intent on teasing the woman to the fullest. “Oh, yeah. And it’s completely, totally, terribly fantastic.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Emma says, faux-indignance in her voice. 

“I complimented you!” Alyssa laughs. “Take a compliment, Nolan!”

***

Alyssa ends up doing her individual profile second. 

Overall, the questions are pretty tame, though they do ask her to talk about how she grew up, how long she’s been working at the restaurant, how it’s affected her life. They fish for her opinions on Emma, but she does honestly only have positive things to tell them. 

Emma is a fantastic chef. She’s brilliant in almost every way, not to mention that she’s always managed to help others even when she herself was struggling.

“We grew up together,” she admits. “She’s one of the most positive forces in my life. I wish Unruly Hearts' Bar & Grill only the best in this. And may the best restaurant win.” 

***

Alyssa walks out of the building with a pep in her step, tugging her phone from her pocket. There are a few news articles that have popped up, some texts from Kaylee and Shelby. Wandering towards her car, she types back a message that she just got done--

A familiar grip hooks around her waist and pulls her out of sight behind the taller front of a pickup truck she knows all too well. She laughs quietly, allowing her pulse to pick up its pace as she’s twirled into safe arms. 

Her heart settles in her chest as soon as hazel eyes flecked with gold and joy meet hers. 

“Hi,” Emma says. 

“Hi,” Alyssa answers, trying not to smile. 

“Was I rude enough to you?” Emma bites her lip, brushing their noses together.

“Oh, it was perfect.” She kisses her girlfriend. “It’s good to see you, too. It’s been hell keeping away from you the past few days with all the cameras and stuff.” They've been together for almost six months. Nobody, not even their staffs sans their closest co-workers and friends, know, never mind Alyssa's mother who won't find out until the producers, the cameras, and the competition has left town. 

“You were the one who proposed _being professional,”_ Emma defends good naturedly, tucking an unruly curl behind Alyssa’s ear. “Besides, it’ll only be a few weeks. This first episode is airing in two days. It’ll be over before we know it.”

“Are they even sure people will watch?” Alyssa asks, arms wrapped loosely around Emma’s neck. “The ratings from last year weren’t exactly _stellar.”_

Emma shrugs. “Maybe that’s why they brought in Barry.” Her lips twitch. “And you and me. Trying to get that gay audience?”

Alyssa shoves her shoulder softly. “Don’t be rude.”

“It’s not rude if it’s true, babe.”

***

 **Gay Food Network** @Adohug: Y’ALL THERE ARE LESBIANS IN THE NEW SEASON OF KNOWN UNKNOWN 

**Tired** @NinjaKTX: well, we don’t *know* if they’re lesbians

 ***saoirse ronan voice* WOMEN** @JulietInConverse: we saw them together for five minutes and tHE TENSION,, i love some good gay rivals-to-lovers shit

 **presentation, taste, and creativity** @satan: plus alyssa cuffs her jeans

 ***loud sigh*** @ambien-im-on-it: how tf did you notice that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there! thanks for reading. what did you think? if you enjoyed, consider dropping me a comment/kudo down below. it would make me smile, and it's always cool to see who's coming along for the ride. 
> 
> as always, i'm @ifthebookdoesntsell on tumblr. my askbox is always open for whatever's on your mind or if you've got any prompts (though i can't promise i'll write them right away). 
> 
> be safe x


	2. Challenge One: Your Best Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Our first cook-off.” A bell rings on cue. Both staffs’ eyes snap to the hosts. “Restaurateurs, this week, we’re going to start with something easy.” All gazes light up, clear excitement radiating off of them. “Make us what you’re comfortable with: the best three course meal from your restaurant.”
> 
> “You will have full access to pantry and fridge, and any supplies in this kitchen are fair game, too,” Barry adds. “You’ll have… seven hours to prep, cook, and plate your dishes for a judging panel of six along with a dining room of fifty.” He watches as the contestants stand stock still for a moment, clearly overwhelmed. He claps his hands together. “Away with you! The clock starts now!”
> 
> (Or, the first challenge airs. More shenanigans take place than Emma or Alyssa would like to admit. But mostly Emma.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all! i'm honestly blown away by the response to chapter one. thanks so much! it motivated me to write rather fast lmao, so here's chapter two! i can't say there will be a posting schedule (school is gonna pick up the pace soon), but i'll try to be at least semi-consistent with my chapters lmao. 
> 
> anyway, i hope you like this chap. it was definitely a lot of fun to write and it's got more greenelan sooo... yeah. 
> 
> enjoy!

“Thank you for tuning in to episode two of _Known Unknown!”_ Dee Dee smiles at the camera, motioning for it to follow her as she enters the set, Barry up ahead ready for a smooth handoff transition. “We’ve narrowed ourselves down to two contestants as you saw last episode, and we’re about to put them to their first test.” 

The camera turns to focus on Barry as he leads the crew further inside to the kitchen where both restaurant management teams are waiting, along with their best sous chefs. Alyssa had brought in Noah, and Emma had asked Natalie to shadow her and help prep. It’s all the teams are allowed, since there was a requirement for the show that even the front-of-house people be skilled in the kitchen. 

“As our competitors know, there could be as little as four but as many as seven cook-offs, and there will be one every week until we can declare a winner.” He spins dramatically, pointing to a board on the far end of the kitchen. “Let’s lay out the rules. Contestants will earn points per competition, measured in the red chips that we’ll give each member of our tasting audience. By the end, along with the will of our judging panel who can allocate an extra twenty points, _that_ is how our winner will be decided.” The camera pans to the two teams once more. “We don’t anticipate any side going down without a fight, so we may be here all seven weeks, folks!”

He throws another blinding grin at the camera, making room for his co-host in frame. 

“Now that we’ve gone over the details, let’s get to what you’re all here for.” She slows her voice slightly for dramatic effect. “Our first cook-off.” A bell rings on cue. Both staffs’ eyes snap to the hosts. “Restaurateurs, this week, we’re going to start with something easy.” All gazes light up, clear excitement radiating off of them. “Make us what you’re comfortable with: the _best_ three course meal from your restaurant.”

“You will have full access to pantry and fridge, and any supplies in this kitchen are fair game, too,” Barry adds. “You’ll have… seven hours to prep, cook, and plate your dishes for a judging panel of six along with a dining room of fifty.” He watches as the contestants stand stock still for a moment, clearly overwhelmed. He claps his hands together. “Away with you! The clock starts now!”

***

 **Tired** @NinjaKTX: so it’s kind of like the world series?

 **Gay Food Network** @Adohug: i don’t know what that is but sure

 ***loud sigh*** @ambien-im-on-it: _@NinjaKTX_ i think so! seems like points get accumulated so there can be tie ups if they switch off winning each week

 ***saoirse ronan voice* WOMEN** @JulietInConverse: let’s just appreciate the fact that they allowed management to be there because hoo boy if i don’t love me some strong women

 **presentation, taste, and creativity** @satan: agreed. 

***

Emma’s mind whirs to life as soon as Barry says go, pulling her notebook from her chest pocket and her pen from behind her ear, motioning for her team to huddle close. 

“What are we thinking?” she asks, looking around. 

“Well, as far as drinks, we’ll have to do one of our special cocktails,” Greg pipes in. “How does the Pumpkin Apple Shandy sound? You know, since it’s winter?” 

“That sounds great,” Emma agrees, penciling it in.

“You’ll need a non-alcoholic option, too,” Barry says behind them, making the whole team jump. “Just a word of advice.”

“Thank you, sir,” Kevin replies, recovering first. Barry nods, walking on to check out whatever team Greene has got going on.

“What about the Atlantis?” Natalie pipes in. “It’s cool, fits with the winter-color theme, and we know Greg loves him some glitter.” 

The group laughs. 

“That’s perfect,” Hayden agrees. 

Emma nods too, though she’s staring off a little, gaze caught on Alyssa as she talks to Barry, grinning confidently. For a moment, she forgets the camera is on her, utterly lost as brown eyes flicker to meet hers, teasing so obviously that it makes her heart skip a beat. 

“Emma.” Kevin nudges her. She snaps back to reality as she turns and stares directly into the camera lens for a brief moment like a deer caught in headlights. 

_Fuck._

“Right!” she says, perhaps too loudly. “The Atlantis. That’s a good addition. Thanks, Nat.”

They continue to talk strategy, proposing dishes and flavors that would pair well with drinks while Hayden tries to envision their menu and table set-up. Forgetting about the cameras, they’re much more at ease, and it’s only when they’ve finally decided on dessert-- house-made smoky vanilla-cinnamon ice cream with blueberry crumble-- that Emma sends off the twins to the market and sets to work. 

***

Alyssa loves being in the kitchen and helping prep. There’s something calming about it, like it’s the only thing that matters for just that moment. It’s also great because it gives her time with her mom. 

They’d sent Kaylee and Shelby to the market after taking inventory of what they could from the pantry. Their menu isn’t anything _too_ special, just their regular house favorites with a twist: the regular caesar will be served in a crouton cup for a new take, the chicken and gravy will have its skin fried up so there’s more texture, and the beignets will have several options of filling to choose from. 

It’s a huge undertaking for seven hours, but they’re hoping that the ambition pays off. 

“If you could get some sort of butter and flour roux going that would be great, honey,” her mother says, brushing past her. “We can add some of the chicken drippings later, but we should get something going for the gravy.” 

Alyssa nods, watching as her mother sweeps over to the pantry to look for yeast and flour to make bread for their croutons as she makes her way over to the refrigerators in search of butter.

The walk-in fridge is unsurprisingly freezing, but she is surprised by just how stocked it is. She’s so lost in her wonder that she almost runs directly into Emma. 

“Woah,” Emma laughs, placing a hand on each of her shoulders. “Looking for something?”

Her eyes flicker with familiarity and adoration that makes Alyssa want to melt. They both pull back slightly when they notice a cameraman wandering over to catch the end of their conversation. 

“Yeah, just some butter,” Alyssa answers, corners of her lips turning up. 

“Third shelf on the left.” Emma grins, reaching up and handing it to her with barely concealed smugness since she knows that her girlfriend never would have been able to reach it without her. 

“Thanks.” Alyssa rolls her eyes. She pats Emma’s shoulders. “Helping me win, Nolan.”

“Is that how it is?” the chef raises an eyebrow. 

“Yeah,” Alyssa replies, biting her lip softly, watching as Emma’s eyes snap to it for a moment before she remembers herself. 

“I can take that back if you don’t want it,” she teases. 

Alyssa shakes her head, backing up out of the room in the direction of her station. “Nope! Thanks though!”

***

Around the three hour mark, Emma takes a look at their situation: her ice cream mix is chilling in the fridge, her salmon fillets are ready to go, and her baby potatoes are currently being boiled with the oven preheating at 450 to get ready to make her award-winning smashed crispy garlic potatoes. 

The appetizer is going to be a quick bruschetta with a few innovative and classic toppings, so she isn’t too worried. 

It’s now that she realizes she can play to the camera, since most everything is handled, and if she knows anything, it’s that the Food Network will bring in real people who have seen the show to be part of the show’s focus groups. She winks, gesturing to Trent, one of the cameramen. 

She wanders over to Alyssa’s station-- after checking that Mrs. Greene is nowhere to be found, of course. _That woman scares her--_ and takes a peek at what’s being made. There’s gravy simmering on the stove, a chocolate mixture chilling in some ice along with one that looks similar to strawberry jam, and collard greens that look like they were the first thing put on the stove since they seem to be almost done. 

Alyssa’s adding water to the pot, submerging the ham hock that’s being used as the base for the flavor once more, when she notices her. 

“Why are you at my station?” she asks, light and amused. 

“Just curious,” Emma answers, resisting the urge to round the counter and wrap her arms around Alyssa’s waist like she does on the mornings one of them stays over. She drums her fingers on the chopping block she’s leaning against, flashing another smile at Trent. 

“Shouldn’t you be cooking?” Alyssa grabs a spoon from one of the racks on her right, dipping it into the gravy to have a taste. She hums. 

Emma watches her lick her lips, completely forgetting the question. 

“I didn’t know you were a chef,” she jokes, fully aware that the camera is on her but playing to it anyway. 

“My mother is a chef, Em.” Alyssa snorts quietly. “Besides, I’ve literally cooked for you.” She tosses the dirty spoon in the sink, grabbing another to test the consistency of the chocolate, pleased with the way it’s no longer fully liquid and almost scoopable. 

“And that makes you a chef?” Emma teases. She eyes the spoon in Alyssa’s hand. 

Alyssa turns to her, an easy smile on her lips as she notices where Emma’s gaze has shifted.

Purposefully, she tastes half of what the spoon holds, smirking to herself when hazel shifts from green to amber as it does when she’s trying to remain stoic. 

“If you wanted a bite, you could have just asked.” Alyssa shrugs, holding the utensil out. “Have it.”

Emma laughs, leaning over the counter carefully and allowing Alyssa to feed her the sugary mixture. She tries to keep her insides from dancing at the taste, but her girlfriend knows her too well. 

“And?” she asks softly, fishing. 

“It’s terrible,” Emma says, though it’s so obvious that she doesn’t mean it that Alyssa laughs. “So bad. Just the worst.”

She lights up when her girlfriend’s eyes glimmer. 

Again, for a moment, she forgets that Trent is there at all, but Alyssa clearly hasn’t. 

“She’s a monster,” Alyssa says directly into the lens. “I hate her so much.” 

Emma plucks the spoon from Alyssa’s grasp and licks it clean.

“No you don’t,” she sings. She points the utensil at the camera. “See, folks? It’s so bad I just _had_ to finish it.”

“Sure,” Alyssa replies, patting her on the shoulder before shoving her backwards softly. “Now get away from here.”

“Rude.”

***

The service goes off without a hitch. 

Both teams watch as chips are placed into both of their slots at the end of the night, waiting outside of the judging room where their food is being tasted finally by the week’s esteemed guests. 

Alyssa bounces anxiously on the balls of her feet, trying not to look too much at Emma or even her own teammates. 

Whoever wins tonight will set the tone.

She knows that.

Her heart beats wildly as the last chip is dropped into one of the slots and the last diner leaves. She takes a deep breath, ready to steady her pulse, but before she can, Angie, one of the producers, enters. 

“Emma and Alyssa?” she calls. “Can I pull you two for an interview?”

Alyssa wants to say no even though she can’t. She knows this is part of the deal for the next few weeks. Still, that doesn’t mean she isn’t exhausted on her feet. 

She nods anyway. Emma follows suit. 

“Great!” Angie says, gesturing for them to follow. 

They end up in the same room from their preliminary profiles. The woman gestures for them both to sit, which is surprising to say the least. 

“You wanna interview both of us?” Emma asks. Alyssa is grateful she didn’t have to be the on to voice the question. 

“Of course,” Angie replies. “You two have fantastic chemistry. It would be a shame if we didn’t capitalize on it.”

They both freeze. 

Alyssa recovers first. 

“So this will be a regular thing?”

Angie nods. “That’s alright, isn’t it?” 

It doesn’t seem like it’s really a question. 

Emma and Alyssa look to each other and have a silent discussion, something they've been able to do ever since they've been close, long before they even started dating. 

_It’ll be okay. We were best friends before anything happened--_

Hazel eyes communicate reassurance. Alyssa's heart settles in her chest slightly.

_Okay. I trust you--_

The brunette allows herself the tiniest smile. Emma grins back.

_You look pretty._

Alyssa resists the urge to roll her eyes.

_Not now, Em._

They look back towards the producer and nod. 

“It’s great,” Emma agrees. 

***

“This is like that time in high school!” Emma exclaims, trying not to laugh too hard. She pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose. 

“Emma!” Alyssa hisses. 

They’ve both completely forgotten the question, but Angie doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, she’s watching on in barely, poorly concealed amusement. 

“I’m right!” Emma argues. “You always do this to me!” 

“You’re just sensitive!” Alyssa defends. 

***

The interview is only interrupted when Mr. Hawkins knocks on the door quietly. 

“It seems like you’re doing great work in here, Angie, but the results are in.”

Emma and Alyssa stand up from their chairs as soon as they hear that. 

Emma dances her hand over the back of her girlfriend’s arm for barely a moment. 

“Good luck,” she murmurs. 

“You too,” Alyssa whispers. 

***

“Ladies, gentlemen,” Dee Dee begins, again pausing for dramatic effect. “Both of your meals were quite brilliant tonight.” 

Both teams nod their gratitude at the compliment. 

“Unfortunately, though, there can only be one winner to nab our first point of the season,” Barry interjects.

“That’s right,” the woman agrees. “So… who will it be?” 

Cameras do close-ups on both Emma and Alyssa, and it’s obvious they’re going to add dramatic music in post. 

The hosts at the table get handed cards with the results. Their eyebrows raise. 

The teams look between each other. 

_What’s going on?_

“Interesting…” Dee Dee murmurs, obviously playing to the mic hooked onto her shirt. 

“‘Tis,” Barry replies. 

They both look up. 

“It seems there’s a disagreement between your customers and our judges,” Dee Dee supplies to the contestants who are waiting with bated breath. 

“Unfortunately, though, the difference didn’t create a tie or change the results enough to tip the scales,” Barry says, his deep voice ringing throughout the room. “Just know that the result wasn’t unanimous.”

There’s a pause filled with anticipation. 

“And the winner is…” Dee Dee practically sings the words. “Greene’s Kitchen!” 

Alyssa’s heart stutters. She makes sure she heard right. She looks over at Emma, eyes soft. Hazel irises sparkle back at her. 

_Proud of you. But don’t think this is over, Greene._

She smiles back at her. 

_Thanks._

Alyssa checks to see that Kaylee and Shelby are flanking her before she puts her hands out. They drop their hands down onto hers. 

“We won,” Kaylee laughs. 

“Fuck yeah!” Shelby whispers back in excitement. 

“Language,” Mrs. Greene admonishes, but there’s no fire in it. 

***

 **Gay Food Network** @Adohug: THE LOW FIVE. GOD THAT’S SO CUTE. THEY DID IT TWICE THIS EPISODE! IT’S LIKE THEIR THING. 

**Tired** @NinjaKTX: i like how we’re ignoring that when Emma and Alyssa did their interview together they completely forgot what the question was. 

***saoirse ronan voice* EMMA NOLAN** @JulietInConverse: I’m just blocking out the fact that we didn’t get the high school story *because of an interruption.* 

**presentation, taste, and creativity** @satan: I’M MORE FIXATED ON THE PART WHERE EMMA LITERALLY WANDERED INTO ALYSSA’S KITCHEN AND ATE OFF HER SPOON.

 ***loud sigh*** @ambien-im-on-it: i hate that anybody can see this twitter thread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! so. what did you think? if you enjoyed, consider dropping me a comment/kudo down below. it would make me smile! 
> 
> as always, i'm @ifthebookdoesntsell on tumblr if you wanna chat anything or drop a prompt in my askbox (though i can't promise that i'll get to it right away.)
> 
> be safe x


	3. Challenge Two: Sponsored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now, for this week’s theme,” he says dramatically. “This week, Disney is going to play a role. Both teams will pick a classic animated film and create a three-course meal based on it. The catch? No movies that are centrally about food.”
> 
> There’s whispers among the contestants once more. 
> 
> “So no Ratatouille,” Kaylee murmurs. 
> 
> “And none of those food-based animated shorts,” Natalie adds.
> 
> “That’s right!” Dee Dee interjects, pointing to both women. “It has to be all original. All new. All you.” Her hand flourishes to the board. “As a reminder, Greene’s Kitchen won the first point last week, so they’re in the lead. Now, let’s get started. No more dilly-dallying! You have six hours until our diners and our guest judge arrives. Have your menus within the first hour so that your staffs have time to get acquainted and print something nice up, yes?” 
> 
> “Yes, Chef!” 
> 
> (Or, the second challenge. More shenanigans. It only gets tougher from here.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all! i'm literally blown away by the response to this. it's honestly so awesome. thank you so much for giving this fic a shot! this chapter was super fun to write (i got deeper into the food, and tbh made me hungry af sometimes lmao), so i hope that you enjoy!

Emma stirs, rolling over softly. “Morning, Princess.” 

She throws an arm over Alyssa, placing a gentle kiss to the back of her neck and snuggling closer. 

“Morning,” Alyssa replies smiling. They don’t have to be up for another half-hour, but she cracks an eye open anyway, observing the way the sun is starting to stream through the windows and breathing in deeply, comforted by Emma’s familiar scent. “You sleep well?”

Emma hums in reply. “Always sleep better next to you.”

Alyssa fights a blush. “Sweet talker.” 

“It’s not sweet talking if it’s true,” her girlfriend fights, hand tracing lazy patterns over her stomach. 

She tries not to roll her eyes, instead reaching up to tangle a hand in messy blonde hair when Emma kisses her shoulder. 

“Did you have any good dreams?”

“Yeah. I won the challenge today,” Emma teases. “And then you _cried because you’re a baby.”_

“Very mature,” Alyssa laughs back, turning around in her grasp so that they’re facing each other. 

“Thank you,” the blonde replies, grinning in that stupidly hot way she does. 

“I can’t believe you dreamed about me crying and were into it. Never took you as that kind of gal.” She wiggles her eyebrows in a purposefully suggestive manner.

Emma gapes. “Alyssa!”

“Hm?” Alyssa asks in faux-confusion, placing a gentle kiss on soft lips. 

“You’re terrible,” Emma grumbles. “I hate you. I hate being here.”

“Don’t lie. You love it.” She rolls out of bed, grabbing Emma’s hoodie from the ground and pulling it on. She practically drowns in it, sleeves falling down past her hands and hem hitting at mid-thigh. Emma doesn’t think she’s ever seen anything more attractive. “So. Breakfast?” 

“Please.” Emma nods, stretching and sitting up. “I know it’s your favorite meal of the day. What are you gonna make for me this time, pretty lady?”

“I was thinking maybe some spicy hash since I’m up early,” Alyssa starts. “Maybe with some of the fresh Italian-style sausage I picked up last week.” She rolls up the sleeves of the sweatshirt. “Maybe a slice of cinnamon raisin toast too?”

“You know you’re my dream girl?” Emma laughs in appreciation, finally throwing the sheets aside. 

“Good to know that all I need to do is make you breakfast,” Alyssa teases, turning to start walking towards the kitchen, calling her words over her shoulder. “But I was thinking… since we’re up early, maybe we can have a shower after?”

 _“Dream girl,”_ Emma repeats, even more emphatically this time, padding quickly across the carpet and hardwood to catch Alyssa on the waist and lift her gently, spinning. 

Alyssa giggles. “Emma!”

Emma grins, twirling her once more before placing her back down to kiss her. “Yes?”

Brown eyes twinkle up at her. “Never mind.” 

***

They drive separate cars to set. 

The producers want to get a different look to the beginning of the episode this time, asking both women to pick up their teams on the way. 

Purposefully, Alyssa sets out first, kissing Emma goodbye and reminding her of the key under the mat, before she heads downstairs to her car, pulling out of the parking lot and making a left in the direction of her mom’s place. 

She picks up Kaylee and Shelby next, grinning when at the next stop she sees her phone light up.

 **[** **food, shakespeare, and therapy (alyssa is gay and stupid): 1 new message** **]**

 **[Kaylee, 8:31am]:** _have a good night with emma? ;)_

Alyssa rolls her eyes, checking to make sure her mother is still engrossed in her magazine. 

**[Alyssa, 8:35am]:** _i did, thanks. we made breakfast together and had a shower_

She can practically hear the silent _oohs_ as soon as her best friends read her reply. 

**[Shelby, 8:35am]:** _did the ‘together’ apply to both of those things?_

There’s excitement vibrating in the back seat. Alyssa takes great satisfaction in dousing it. 

**[Alyssa, 8:36am]:** _a lady never tells…_

Both of her co-workers sigh none too quietly. 

**[Kaylee, 8:37am]:** _fucking lameeeee_

Alyssa goes to type something back, but Noah pulls open the car door before she can.

“Hey!” he says excitedly, fitting himself into the last empty seat. 

Everyone watches in amusement as Kaylee uses it as an excuse to cuddle closer to her girlfriend. 

“Hey,” Alyssa says back, reaching her hand back to fistbump him. “Everybody ready to go?”

There’s a chorus of agreements and affirmations. Alyssa places her phone back into the cupholder, turning the screen dark before she puts the car back into drive, turning out of the parking spot carefully. 

They talk amongst themselves as they get closer to set, discussing what the theme could possibly be for this week. 

“Maybe it’s books or something!” Shelby says excitedly. 

“Or for an event,” Noah interjects, his features bright as he looks out the window as they approach. 

He’s always been one of Alyssa’s favorites. He’s got a good future, and he’s always one to help her hide her face when she can’t help but laugh at somebody’s antics in the restaurant but has to remain stoic as the boss. 

“I can’t imagine they’ll cut too deep on the second cook-off, though,” Kaylee adds. “They like to build this stuff up.” 

Everybody nods in agreement, even Mrs. Greene. 

Alyssa shrugs. “Whatever it is, we'll be able to handle it.” She goes hand-over-hand on the steering wheel, pulling them into their now usual spot and unlocking the doors. “I’m scheduled to do some kind of interview, so I’ll see y’all when they reveal the challenge,” she tells her teammates, pushing the car door open. “In the meantime, they may ask you for some B-Roll or something.” 

Everybody nods. 

“Bye, honey,” her mother says, finally looking up from her magazine. 

Alyssa smiles softly, so aware of how precious this moment of full attention is. 

“Bye, Mom.” 

***

“You’re wearing different clothes than yesterday,” Greg points out as they sit in the car, waiting for the twins. 

“So?” Emma asks, looking down at her outfit. It’s just a simple button-up, jacket, and jeans, plus her favorite beanie. 

“Didn’t you go home with Alyssa last night?”

Emma shrugs. “Yeah? I have a drawer at her place.” 

Her cousin looks at her in surprise. _“A drawer?”_

She nods. “I’ve had one since she moved in there, like, before we even started dating.” 

_“God, lesbians,”_ Greg grumbles. “Do you know how long it took me to have a drawer in Kevin’s dresser?” 

“Long enough that you’re complaining about it still,” Emma teases, grinning. 

***

By the time everybody has filed into the kitchen-- Emma and Alyssa had to do more individual interviews, along with producers pulling Mrs. Greene to talk about how she started in the business and Natalie and Noah to do mini-profiles-- it’s around lunchtime. 

Both teams have assembled in a line, Emma and Alyssa brushing shoulders just barely. The cameras are focused on Barry and Dee Dee, as they begin to play to the camera. 

“Welcome back to _Known Unknown,”_ Barry starts with a smile. “Today, we will be holding our second challenge. We guarantee that this one will be harder than the first, isn’t that right, Dee Dee?”

Dee Dee agrees, and Emma tunes out slightly, taking in that Noah and Natalie are messing around, that Hayden and Kevin are bickering amongst themselves before her eyes flitting over to Alyssa’s profile softly. 

She watches as Alyssa’s lips twitch. 

Emma covers her mic, unsure if it’s hot. “You look nice.” 

“Thank you,” her girlfriend laughs quietly. “You look nice, too, but--” 

She reaches her hand out, adjusting Emma’s beanie so that it covers her other ear from where it was riding up, a few curls escaping. 

“I know your ears get cold,” Alyssa murmurs. 

Emma blushes slightly, opening her mouth to reply when Kevin nudges her. 

“They’re going to wide focus, now,” he whispers, pointing to Trent who’s beginning to pull away from the co-hosts. 

Both women pull away from each other quickly, just in time for Barry to start speaking again. 

“Now, for this week’s theme,” he says dramatically. “This week, _Disney_ is going to play a role. Both teams will pick a classic animated film and create a three-course meal based on it. The catch? No movies that are centrally about food.”

There’s whispers among the contestants once more. 

“So no Ratatouille,” Kaylee murmurs. 

“And none of those food-based animated shorts,” Natalie adds.

“That’s right!” Dee Dee interjects, pointing to both women. “It has to be all original. All new. All _you.”_ Her hand flourishes to the board. “As a reminder, Greene’s Kitchen won the first point last week, so they’re in the lead. Now, let’s get started. No more dilly-dallying! You have six hours until our diners and our guest judge arrives. Have your menus within the first hour so that your staffs have time to get acquainted and print something nice up, yes?” 

“Yes, Chef!” 

This time, when Dee Dee waves her hand, a bell rings and the clock starts to countdown. 

“Six hours!” Barry reminds once more. “See you then!” 

***

 ***saoirse ronan voice* EMMA NOLAN** @JulietInConverse: emma in a beanie >>>>

**presentation, taste, and creativity** @satan: god same. i’m gay. 

**Gay Food Network** @Adohug: did anyone catch the weird pull focus during the barry n dee dee bit? there was movement in the background… 

**Tired** @NinjaKTX: Tbh seemed like Emma and Alyssa were messing around. If you squint she was adjusting her hat for her I think?

 ***saoirse ronan voice* EMMA NOLAN** @JulietInConverse: WHY DO YOU SAY THAT SO CASUALLY

 **Tired** @NinjaKTX: idk they said last episodes that they’ve been friends for a long time. They’re probably just familiar with each other? 

**presentation, taste, and creativity** @satan: JUST FAMILIAR WITH EACH OTHER?? ARE WE WATCHING THE SAME SHOW??

 ***loud sigh*** @ambien-im-on-it: i hate it here smh

***

Around the two hour mark, Emma takes stock of what still needs to get done. The camera watches her every move as she adjusts her beanie again and pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose, counting off items in her head. 

_Soup?_ Simmering. 

_Fish?_ Prepped. 

_Cakes?_ Baking. 

She does a full three-hundred and sixty degree turn, catching Greg trying different iterations of a tequila sunrise out of the corner of her eye, Hayden drawing up menu templates with a few servers she called in. 

It’s all coming together. 

She jumps when she almost runs straight into Dee Dee. 

“Chef Allen!” she exclaims, gaze wide. “What can I do for you?”

“I was just checking in,” the older woman says, eyeing her. “What movie did you pick?”

Emma grins. “Tangled.”

Dee Dee looks at her even more skeptically. “Why on Earth would you pick that?”

The chef shrugs, grabbing a spoon from one of the drawers and dipping it into the broth and handing it over. 

“Gives me lots of good inspiration.” She shrugs, handing over the spoon. “Here; taste some of it for yourself.”

The host takes the spoon. “What is it?”

“A little thing we call Woodland Soup at my restaurant,” Emma says. “We substituted poultries to make it a bit more upscale.” 

Tentatively, Dee Dee places the spoon into her mouth, perking up at the taste. 

“That’s… quite good,” she admits, patting Emma on the shoulder. “Quite, quite good.”

Emma grins. “Thank you, ma’am.” She points to a few, mini china pitchers. “It’ll be a pour over so nothing gets soggy, plus it goes with a few scenes in the film.”

Dee Dee nods. “Seems like a good choice.” She looks around the kitchen. “And I trust you have plans for your other courses?”

“Of course,” Emma agrees. She tastes the soup for herself with another utensil, humming before she adds a little more salt.

“Now, just one more question,” Dee Dee starts, attempting to sound serious though there’s humor in her voice. “This one may be the most important.”

Emma plays along. “Is that so? What is it?”

“If you were a character in Tangled, who would you be?”

The blonde smiles at that. “Oh, Flynn Rider for sure!”

“No you’re not! You’re Pascal!” Alyssa calls, passing by at just that moment, carrying a bag of sugar under one arm and cinnamon under the other. 

Emma fights a larger grin. “Nobody asked you, Princess!”

***

“And what about you, Ms. Greene?” Barry asks. “Which movie has your team decided on?”

Alyssa smiles, mixing her crumble ingredients as she answers his question. “Aladdin. I watched it recently, so it’s been on my mind, and honestly? It still slaps.” 

Barry looks at her oddly. “Slaps?” 

“Means… that it’s still awesome!” Noah calls from where he’s rolling out dough on the chopping block. 

“Yes, that,” Alyssa laughs. “Anyway, I saw it recently.” She tries not to allow the memory of Emma telling her that Jasmine is the hottest Disney Princess make her smile too hard. “There’s tons of great options in it for three course meal inspirations, but we went with the three wishes as ours.” 

“I see,” Barry says, voice lilting. “What are those three wishes, again?”

“To become a prince, to be saved from drowning, and last, for the Genie to be set free,” Alyssa supplies. 

“Ah, wonderful,” the man replies. “And I trust you have symbolistic plans for each, hm?”

“Yes, sir.” 

“Perfect.” He begins to sidle away. “Carry on.”

***

Both teams are called to the hall of the judging room just as service is about to start. 

They wait in confusion. Last week, all they had to do was cook and then wait, but today, it seems like the production team is going a different route. 

Finally, there’s movement to their left, and Mr. Hawkins and Angie exit. 

“Hello there,” the man begins, his voice filling the waiting room. “Thank you for arriving on time.”

Everybody murmurs a _you’re welcome_ or _no problem._

He blazes on. “This week, we’re handing out an extra challenge.” The contestants look between themselves. “Nothing huge, but we’d like you to introduce your dishes. No prep. No looking at your menu cards. Just tell us what you made and why.” 

“This is important,” Angie adds. “Remember that one of our categories is _presentation;_ we aren’t just looking for the team that has the most creativity or yummiest food! And this week, there’s added pressure. Our judge is Olivia Keating, and whoever wins will have one of their dishes featured in her next column for the Food & Wine magazine!” 

Immediately, an excitement fills the air. 

Hawkins smiles. 

“So.” He claps his hands together. “Pick your two best presentateurs-- I suggest your executive chef and one other-- and go over what you’d like to say. You have ten minutes.” 

***

Emma and her crew wait outside while Team Greene goes first. She peeks at their menu which is printed on nice stationary in pretty blue font. 

_~ Greene’s Kitchen ~_

_Speciality Cocktail: The Prince_

  * _A play on rum punch with a spiced, sugar rim for flair._
  * _Flavored and colored and with the slightest bit of purple dyed watermelon purée_



_The Three Wishes_

  * _Appetizer: To Become A Prince_
  *     * _Egg ravioli in a mellow red sauce._


  * _Entrée: To Be Saved From Drowning_
    * _A crostini boat in a spiced, vegetable stew along with a fillet of salmon._


  * _Dessert: For the Genie To Be Set Free_
    * _Apple crumble. Smoked at the table with glass domes._



She can’t help but smile reading it. It’s clever, she’ll give them that. It’s obvious that the runny yolk of the egg is meant to highlight the transformation of Aladdin, his blood seemingly gold now that he’s a prince. The entrée is a bit too on the nose for her taste, though it sounds delicious, and for dessert, she couldn’t have thought of anything better. 

The smoke is the genie, the crumble the sand of the desert. The sweetness beneath obviously a nod to the film’s wrapped up, perfect ending. 

Emma wonders how long it took Alyssa to convince her mother to do tableside smoke. She grins wider at the thought. 

She tucks the menu into her pocket as a reminder later to ask her girlfriend if there’s any extra-- she’s honestly kind of hungry-- before the door creaks open and Alyssa and her mother exit. They seem happy enough with what they’ve done, though Emma can see a slight offness in their features as if they know they could have done better. 

She opens her mouth to talk to them, but before she can, Angie is ushering her forward. 

“C’mon, Chef,” the woman teases. “We don’t have all night.”

Emma blushes. “Right. Sorry.” 

She scrambles ahead, slipping inside, nerves causing her pulse to quicken slightly when she catches sight of one of the country’s most renowned food bloggers. 

_Get it together, Nolan._

Greg seems to be thinking the same thing as he comes to stand beside her, obviously a bit starstruck. 

“Emma, Greg.” Dee Dee nods at them. 

They nod back. 

“Please tell us what you’ve made,” Barry prompts. 

Greg starts, describing how they tried to focus on the sun theme as well as a few of the key plot points of the film. 

“We wanted to get y’all started with something to wake you up,” he laughs, more at ease as he gets into his piece. “We thought a Tequila Sunrise would be appropriate, though I did use less of an alcohol ratio just so it would go down easier.”

“Now why would you do that, young man?” Dee Dee teases. 

It serves to break some of the tension in the room as Greg smiles, clearly feeling back to himself. “I think my cousin would have killed me if you were out before we even got to entreés,” he replies smartly. 

“Well we can’t have that now, can we?” Ms. Keating joins in, smacking her lips at the taste. “This is truly tasty, though.”

Greg’s eyes go wide. “Thank you, ma’am!” 

The blogger nods at him, eyes light, obviously impressed. 

“Now, appetizer?” Barry asks, moving them along. 

“Appetizer,” Emma agrees, watching as Hayden and Kevin bring in the plates. “For the appetizer, we went with duck after the Snuggly Duckling.” She braces for a possible rebuke, but instead, the judges laugh. She cheers internally that it went over well. “And we have a bit of soup for you, too. You can pour it over. Consider it… the drowning.” 

She swallows hard, unsure of the silence until Ms. Keating cuts into it again, amusement coloring her tone. 

“Cheeky,” she says, just loud enough for everybody to hear. “I like it.” 

_Oh, thank God,_ Emma thinks, and she watches as her team members all have the same reaction. 

She watches them take a few bites, breathing in the earthy scent of the broth, pleased with the way she hears a crunch when one of the judges takes a bite of the crispy duck skin they’d thrown in as a last edition. 

“Can I get a bath of this?” Dee Dee jokes, taking another sip of her soup, looking over at Kevin and Hayden. 

“We can make that happen,” Hayden calls. 

“Perfect.” 

After several minutes of spoons scraping porcelain, the judges place the appetizer dishes aside. 

“Entrée?” 

“Our entrée today is pasta with a spicy sun-dried tomato cream sauce, topped with a swordfish fillet,” Greg says slowly, with purpose. The twins swoop in to deliver the plates. “Our grandfather always said pasta has healing powers.” 

Emma can feel the emotion radiating off of him in waves at the mention of Albert. It’s obvious the judges feel it too, but they don’t comment. 

She interjects when Greg swallows hard. 

“It gives the whole Rapunzel vibe,” she adds, lightening the mood, looking to one of the hosts to help her out. They get the message. 

“So I’m eating her hair right now?” Barry asks drily, as though unimpressed even as he shovels another fork-load into his mouth. 

“And don’t forget Flynn’s blood is your sauce,” Dee Dee adds, nudging him. 

“Can’t say I’d ever think this is something I’d say, but I’d decorate an entire gymnasium in this kind of blood and hair,” the man mumbles to himself. 

Emma takes it as a compliment, though she isn’t entirely sure what he means. 

“I can’t help but agree. This is brilliant.” She twirls it on her fork, holding it up to the light as if she’s studying art. “Perfectly balanced. Beautifully presented. A fantastic addition about your grandfather. And even without all those technicalities, it’s freaking delicious.”

The entire Unruly Hearts’ team stops when they hear Ms. Keating’s voice utter those words. 

“Thank you!” Emma exclaims first, unsure what else to say. 

Olivia Keating just called their food _freaking delicious;_ she’s not what else there is _to_ say. 

The judges clean their plates of every last speck of food. 

Dee Dee grins. “Can I get a bath of this sauce, too, Ms. Shields?”

Hayden nods again with a smile. “We can make that happen.” 

“Is she going to want a bath of what’s for dessert as well?” Barry asks, faking concern. “I don’t know if her old bones could handle that.” 

“Rude,” Dee Dee grumbles, though corners of her lips turn up. 

“There’s really no sauce for our dessert,” Emma admits with a laugh. “It’s more… visual, you could say.” 

She gestures for Kevin and Hayden to bring out the dessert: their showstopper. 

It’s something they make in the restaurant on request, though in a larger form. 

Instead, they have three mini Baked Alaskas. 

“Here’s our lantern,” Emma says softly, pleased with how impressed the judges seem. “We request you sit back slightly so we can set them on fire.” 

Before their eyes, the judges watch as Greg steps forward along with Kevin and Hayden, and they all produce lighters. They’d gotten the OK from the producers, and Emma can’t help but notice the closeup camera that’s beginning to wander forward as all three of her friends set the meringue ablaze. Flames dance across the peaks of the fluffy, sugary substance, browning over the top and down the sides slightly. 

It’s truly a gorgeous sight. 

“It’s chocolate, vanilla, and some strawberry sorbet inside,” Emma finally says as her three co-workers step back and the flames begin to dwindle. 

“How did you make this in six hours?” Barry asks in awe, blowing out the rest of the fire so that he can begin eating, poking at the shell that’s been created. 

There’s a perfect crack. Emma’s heart dances in her chest. 

“Put it in first thing,” Emma admits. “We thought of it, and we knew it had to be done. It was a matter of beating the clock after that.” 

Dee Dee and Ms. Keating both look equally impressed. They spin their plates around to get a full three-hundred and sixty degree view. 

“It’s beautiful,” Ms. Keating says first, cutting it open without any preamble and delighting in the way the filling is still perfectly frozen. “Absolutely wonderful.” 

Emma lets an relieved laugh escape her at that. She didn’t realize how anxious she was about dessert until it arrived. 

She rubs her hands together, unsure what to do besides watch the judges eat. They all seem pleased, and Emma really shouldn’t be surprised when Dee Dee breaks the silence once more:

“Do you think I could get a bath of this sorbet?”

Everybody laughs. 

Emma can’t help but think they’ve got this one in the bag. 

***

She’s right. They win on all accounts, and _all_ of their recipes are going to be featured in _Foodmania: Keating’s Corner,_ along with Greene’s Kitchen’s cocktail. 

It’s a huge honor, and she honestly doesn’t know what to do with herself when it’s announced. For a moment, she stands still, only coming out of it when Kevin shakes her. 

“Dude, we did it!” he laughs. _“That beautiful mind of yours and your stupidly hard recipes did it!”_

Emma laughs. “Well, it was a team effort.”

Hayden shakes her head. “Take some credit, Em.” 

Even Team Greene nods in agreement. 

“That pasta looked so freaking good,” Kaylee calls, wandering over, her team in tow. There’s even a soft smile on Mrs. Greene’s face. 

To Emma, that feels like even more of a win than the magazine. 

Alyssa gets especially close to her, hugging her for just a moment under the guise of being the best friend her mother knows she is. Emma holds her around the waist innocently, glaring daggers at Kaylee and Shelby who seem delighted. 

Softly, Alyssa mumbles against her shoulder before pulling back. “Baked Alaska for two?”

Emma nods just barely, blushing hard when her girlfriend’s eyes light up in return. 

***

 ***saoirse ronan voice* EMMA NOLAN** @JulietInConverse: god. unruly hearts’ food looked so good. just wanna know what it tasted like. 

**Gay Food Network** @Adohug: literally mood. if keating said it’s good it must be fucking fantastic

 **Tired** @NinjaKTX: i wonder if dee dee ever got her sorbet bath. or her soup bath. or her spicy tomato sauce bath.

 ***saoirse ronan voice* EMMA NOLAN** @JulietInConverse: lmao that woman makes me lol 

***loud sigh*** @ambien-im-on-it: i’m surprised we’ve had a whole conversation without talking about the softest hug in existence at the end there

 **presentation, taste, and alyssa greene** @satan: WHAT HUG

 **Tired** @NinjaKTX: god the alyssa simp is here now. _@ambien-im-on-it_ look what you’ve done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. what did you think? which menu would you have picked? did you have a favorite bit? if you did, consider dropping me a comment/kudo down below! it would make me smile. 
> 
> the insp for the aladdin nod is obviously izzy’s run as jasmine, and as far as tangled, shoutout to my homie v for that one since they’re writing a very awesome tangled au that i love dearly. you can check that out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741881)
> 
> as always, i'm @ifthebookdoesntsell on tumblr. my askbox is always open for whatever you've got on your mind or for a stray prompt (though i can't really promise that they'll get written on time.) 
> 
> thanks for reading. 
> 
> be safe x


	4. Challenge Three: A Romantic Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the two teams pull up to set, it’s oddly quiet. Neither Dee Dee nor Barry seem to have arrived yet, and when they push the door open, only Mr. Hawkins is waiting inside.
> 
> Trent is filming, and Angie is running sound, and it’s all a bit odd. 
> 
> “Sir?” Kevin asks first, scanning the room. 
> 
> “Hello,” Hawkins laughs. “Sorry for all the secrecy. Thank you for arriving early!”
> 
> Everybody nods, but they’re still eyeing him skeptically.
> 
> “I called you here today because I have a very special reason for this week’s episode.” He paces back and forth as he continues. “Of course, our two co-hosts can be none the wiser to what I’m about to tell you, since they’re essentially attached at the hip. They know the theme, but they think it’s just something to help push our narrative forward. Now, do you promise?”
> 
> Emma and Alyssa both nod. Their coworkers follow suit. 
> 
> Hawkins smiles. “Fantastic.” 
> 
> (Or, the third challenge. This time, the contestants help Mr. Hawkins pull off something fantastic.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all! happy weekend! again, quick turnaround on this chapter since i've been super inspired lately (and couldn't sleep last night until late lmao). i honestly don't mean to be posting every day, but sometimes, the insp just hits, you feel?
> 
> anyway, this one was fun and soft in its own way to write, so i hope that you enjoy!!

When the two teams pull up to set, it’s oddly quiet. Neither Dee Dee nor Barry seem to have arrived yet, and when they push the door open, only Mr. Hawkins is waiting inside.

Trent is filming, and Angie is running sound, and it’s all a bit odd. 

“Sir?” Kevin asks first, scanning the room. 

“Hello,” Hawkins laughs. “Sorry for all the secrecy. Thank you for arriving early!”

Everybody nods, but they’re still eyeing him skeptically.

“I called you here today because I have a very special reason for this week’s episode.” He paces back and forth as he continues. “Of course, our two co-hosts can be none the wiser to what I’m about to tell you, since they’re essentially attached at the hip. They know the theme, but they think it’s just something to help push our narrative forward. Now, do you promise?”

Emma and Alyssa both nod. Their coworkers follow suit. 

Hawkins smiles. “Fantastic.” 

***

 **Gay Food Network** @Adohug: kinda a weird opening, no?

 ***saoirse ronan voice* EMMA NOLAN** @JulietInConverse: yeah very ~mysterious~

 **Tired** @NinjaKTX: seems like the guy’s got something up his sleeve. are he and the hosts close?

 ***loud sigh*** @ambien-im-on-it: i mean the guy is behind some of FN’s best shows… 

**presentation, taste, and alyssa greene** @satan: yeah he definitely knows what he’s doing whatever it is he’s got planned

***

The theme is _A Romantic Day._

No catch. Nothing. 

They aren’t even asking for three courses this time, just the three main meals of the day: breakfast, lunch, and dinner. 

Emma can’t help but smile as she thinks of how the night will go, beginning to build her menu. 

Barry and Dee Dee are milling around now, both heading over to the Greene’s station to check in on them. 

Watching closely, Emma takes in Alyssa, how official she looks in her button-up and slacks she’s been wearing to cook lately. 

The idea for what they’ll serve hits her like a truck. 

“I’m scrapping all of this,” she tells her teammates. 

Four pairs of eyes look at her warily. 

“Why?” Greg asks, concern evident in his tone. “You already have two dishes--”

“Breakfast: spicy hash,” Emma starts, scrawling quickly in her notepad. She recalls other times she’s cooked with Alyssa, eyes still on her even as she writes. “Lunch should be something lighter. There’s this salad I make all the time at home. We can fancy it up a bit.” 

Her mind heads to dinner. She thinks of Alyssa sneaking in the back of her restaurant, of eating on the second floor alley fire escape and leaving Natalie to handle a thirty minute service just so she could see Alyssa before her girlfriend’s own dinner rush. 

What she wants most right now is to wander over and ask Alyssa what she should make for dinner, grin at her in the goofy way the woman pretends to be annoyed at but is really endeared by. What she wants is for everybody to know that they’re together, competition and privacy be damned. 

And yet, at the same time, that isn’t what she wants at all. 

She enjoys having something that’s theirs. She likes watching Alyssa blush across the room when she stares too long. 

She loves the secret nods and jokes she can say in front of everybody that only Alyssa will get. 

It’s why she writes down the last item without even saying it aloud.

_Hamburger, fries, milkshake._

Emma flips the page around to her teammates. “Obviously, dinner will be made fancier. I’m thinking deconstructed and put back together with better cuts of beef and homemade bread crostini, the works. But--”

She doesn’t know how to explain it. It’s not as if burgers and fries are inherently romantic. 

It’s just that, for Emma, food is love.

Every moment in her life is punctuated by a flavor, by a dish, by a single bite. 

And God, Alyssa has been so steady in her life, so consistent, that Emma can’t even think of a food that she _doesn’t_ remind her of. 

Alyssa is the start and end to every single one of Emma’s great recipes, is the reason, likely, why critics have always said they can taste love in her food. 

Because Alyssa’s tried almost everything that’s ever been put on her menu, has placed her own spiced flair where it’s needed, made Emma feel dumb in her own kitchen when she dices up vegetables quicker than light, adds salt before Emma can even ask her to pass the shaker.

Because when Emma thinks romance, her mind immediately jumps to late night drives with Alyssa, to going through a drive-thru at two in the morning, each ordering a burger, fries, and a milkshake, to being in high school, drunk of their youth and a sort of understanding that despite their current trepidation one day they’d be together. She’s never felt more comfortable than she has been in the backseat of Alyssa’s car, even all these years later, casual and soft in one of the hoodies she stole, a container of fries between them and burger juice and tomato drippings trailing down the backs of their hands. 

“We get it, Captain,” Kevin says, patting her on the shoulder. “No need to explain.” 

She smiles at him. “Alright. Now that I’ve successfully derailed us and then put us back on track, let's get started, yeah?”

Everybody cracks a smile. 

Emma claps her hands, shooing them good naturedly. “Get going!”

***

Alyssa doesn’t contribute much to menu planning. It’s not for lack of trying, but it’s not as though she can admit to having any experience in the romance department to her mother without effectively telling her she’s in a relationship as they speak. 

Instead, she focuses on the normal task of front of house presentation, even if she’s slightly worried what the others will come up with without any of the innovation she’s learned from Emma that she’s been subtly trying to implement. 

It’s not as if their food is _boring--_ it’s tasty, award-winning, and classic-- but next to Unruly Hearts’ Bar and Grill which has one of the country’s leading innovative chefs, _Emma,_ in their kitchen, it’s not as though they can compete without adding a little flair. 

Alyssa marvels at the thought, designing the menu on her computer and putting in placeholder text until it’s time to decide on actual items and colors. 

She doesn’t say anything.

It isn’t as if they _have_ to win this one-- they’re tied up at points-- but Alyssa has to go home with the knowledge that Emma one upped her in this competition that has become more of a lighthearted affair to them than it probably should be, she doesn’t know if she’ll ever hear the end of the good-natured gloating that follows them all the way into the bedroom until she manages to find an opportunity to shut her girlfriend up. 

Still, she wouldn’t mind if Emma won this whole thing, she finds. 

Regardless, both restaurants are receiving wonderful press from this show, and she’d be a fool not to understand that Emma deserves this perhaps more than anybody for all she’s been through, for all her dedication and all the _good_ she’s put out into the world. 

But then, there’s her mom. 

Alyssa doesn’t know how to resolve the two parts of her that seem to have kicked up a fight once more at the thought of how the competition will ultimately have a winner and a loser. 

Before she can go down a rabbithole, though, she looks up, spying the way Emma glances over at her. 

It puts her at ease. 

_“You okay?”_ Emma mouths. 

Alyssa nods, suddenly _okay_ the moment pretty hazel eyes fall on her. 

_“Good.”_ Emma grins. 

***

“Oh, that’s bomb,” Kevin laughs, taking a strip of steak that Emma just cut as a test, dipping it into some of the tomato basil sauce Natalie made to account for ketchup. He nabs the end off a hasselback potato, popping it into his mouth. “Jesus, Em. Go off!” 

Emma laughs, shoving him away. “Don’t you have a menu to work on? Stop eating all the food!”

“You asked me to test!” he reminds, licking his fingers. “Seriously, that’s so good. Is there anything else I can try?” 

Shaking her head, Emma hands him a clean bowl. “Try some of the hash.” She gives him a spoon too. “There’s going to be a poached egg on top, but you’re just not special enough for that,” she teases.

He gasps in fake offense, scooping himself the test recipe of it from the spicier pan-- Emma has one with more spice and one with less to see which goes over better-- and she and Natalie both chuckle a little when Kevin coughs. 

_“Spicy,”_ he croaks. “But good.”

“Too spicy to serve?” Emma asks. She knows Alyssa’s spice tolerance is higher than most, and the thought that it’s too much for her friend makes her smile. 

“Maybe a bit,” Kevin agrees around a hoarse laugh. 

***

Once they’ve put out all the plates, both teams wander into the hall beside the dining room to see which of their plates are being enjoyed the most. 

The split seems to be pretty even, customers from the same table splitting off to different slots to place their chips. 

It’ll come down to what the judges think. 

Emma and Alyssa lead the pack as they peek around the corner, waiting for the inevitable spectacle that’s the real purpose of tonight. 

Hawkins, Dee Dee, and Barry are all sharing idle conversation, the latter two preening to the cameras which are picking up their every word. Candles are lit at the table like a true romantic night, pink and red decorations and lighting adorning the walls right beside boxed flowers that have clearly been installed specifically for this night. 

There’s an anticipation to the air, one that quickly comes to head when Alyssa spies Hawkins’ hand wandering into his pocket, producing a box. 

Everybody is on the final course, particularly enjoying Emma’s vanilla custard chocolate cookie cups which are a play on a cookies-n-creme milkshake. 

Alyssa makes a note to ask for an extra later. The thought hits her along with a blush, realizing that everything on the Unruly Hearts’ menu has some kind of memory of them together attached to it. The hash is just from a few days, and the salad is something Emma would make her even in high school when she would insist she was watching her figure for the cheerleading team but was also hungry as hell. 

She quivers a little, suddenly aware that Emma is right behind her, feels a hand slip into hers so subtly, fingers dancing along the inside of her wrist in a way that makes her breath catch. It’s these subtle touches that make her feel so understood, make her want to turn around and kiss Emma right now, but before she can entertain the thought too long--

Gasps fill the room from surrounding tables. 

Hawkins has pushed his chair out, and he’s on one knee. 

Barry’s mouth is agape as he taps his co-host, gesturing for her to turn around. 

Her words can be made out even from afar as Dee Dee’s eyes widen in surprise. 

_“Tom?”_ she asks. _“Is this--?”_

Hawkins smiles, hopeful as he shifts. He’s a little misty eyed himself as he launches into a declaration that it’s clear he’s practiced over dozens of cups of coffee. Dee Dee claps her hands together in the middle, laughing at something he tells her. 

Finally, he pops open the box. “Will you marry me?”

The woman nods, clearly overcome as he gets to his feet, placing a gentle kiss on her lips and slipping the ring onto her finger. 

Alyssa finds herself unable to take her eyes off of them. Emma squeezes her hand tighter, pressing ever so closer under the guise of wanting to see the happy couple easier. 

“I guess tonight was a success, no matter who wins,” Kaylee murmurs. 

Everybody choruses in agreement. 

***

 ***saoirse ronan voice* EMMA NOLAN** @JulietInConverse: HAWKINS AND DEE DEE THE CISHET COUPLE WE DIDN’T KNOW WE NEEDED

 **Tired** @NinjaKTX: bruh why was that lowkey the cutest thing ever

 **presentation, taste, and alyssa greene** @satan: *cries in lonely* why don’t i have that kind of love… ugh happy old people always make me wanna sob too 

**Gay Food Network** @Adohug: i feel like this is the part where i should tell you romantic love isn’t necessary, but goddamn if i didn’t get a little teary when dee dee gasped when she saw that man on a knee

 ***loud sigh*** @ambien-im-on-it: not to mention that they probably had the best food ever for their engagement 

**Gay Food Network** @Adohug: god yeah literally that too 

***

Celebrations go on into the night, and it’s clear that results won’t be out for at least another hour. 

The judges had called for champagne to celebrate, signalling that those from the kitchen who wanted to join them could. 

Emma and Alyssa notably go missing after they’re sure the crew gets enough footage of them taking a drink with Hawkins and the two hosts. 

It only takes a small bit of convincing, but soon, they’re back in the kitchen alone, sharing one of the leftover desserts that was chilling in the freezer. 

They’re lounging on the floor, trading bites and idle conversation. Alyssa hums. 

“This is real good, Em,” she says with a laugh, licking her utensil clean. 

“I’m glad you like it,” Emma replies, spoon resting on her bottom lip. 

They’re virtually in the dark aside from one overhead light they’d turned on, doing their best to keep this little meet-up secret. 

Alyssa reaches her hand across the distance, taking Emma’s in hers as she takes half of the last bit for herself, grinning. 

Her girlfriend smiles back at her, eyes glittering. 

“You’re pretty,” Emma says around her final bite. 

Blushing softly, Alyssa looks down. “You’re sweet.”

“I’m right,” the woman corrects. 

They engage in an impromptu staring match, narrowing their eyes playfully at each other until finally, Emma breaks first, sliding the plate aside and leaning over to kiss Alyssa, earnest and soft, one hand on her thigh and the other on her hip. 

Alyssa smiles into it, pressing forward too, basking in the easiness of it. 

It’s freeing, kissing Emma. 

Emma makes her feel safe in her skin, makes her feel pretty and worthy. Her heart pumps faster as Emma curls a hand around the back of her neck, scratching at the base of her scalp softly, forcing her closer until there’s a tongue in her mouth and she can taste a sweetness far better than even the dessert they just shared. 

Alyssa shivers, a shock zipping through her; they’re pressed so close that her body aches, asks for more, wishes they weren’t in the middle of a test kitchen but somewhere more private. 

Emma kisses her with a fervency, with an adoration, with a kind of purpose that makes Alyssa simultaneously the most sure and unsure of herself she’s ever been. Heat courses through her as a dizziness overtakes her senses.

Emma alway makes her dizzy when they kiss like this. 

Finally, they have to pull back to breathe-- though there is a tiny, joking whine of disapproval from Emma at the move-- noses nudging softly and gentle smiles on their lips before Alyssa urges herself forward this time, tangling a hand in curly blonde hair and communicating a renewed heat, a regrettably contained kind of desperation. 

Gasping quietly, Emma reciprocates, hand grabbing at the front of her dress shirt to bring her closer, rough fingertips accidentally brushing against her bare sternum due to the gap in the buttons. 

Alyssa’s breath stutters. 

Emma smirks softly. 

“Missed this,” she mumbles. “Missed you.”

“It’s been a day, Em,” Alyssa manages to say between kisses. “I think you can live without me for a day.”

“Strongly disagree,” Emma replies, grinning when her girlfriend’s breath fans over her lips in a laugh, surely about to reply with something smart--

“I feel as though we’re interrupting.”

Emma and Alyssa spring apart as quickly as they can. Emma wipes at her mouth while Alyssa does her best to smooth out the wrinkles on her blazer. 

“Angie, Trent!” they greet simultaneously. 

The red light on Trent’s camera is on. 

_Fuck._

Emma tries to quiet the blush on her cheeks as she attempts to take the lead. “What can we do for you?”

“Well, we were hoping to get a final nightly interview,” Angie says. 

“But you seem busy,” Trent adds. 

Angie kicks him, giving them a look that says _don’t mind him._

“We aren’t busy!” Alyssa manages, flush still spreading down her neck, pulse still quick from having Emma pressed so close. 

“It’s too late, now,” the producer says, though she doesn’t seem angry. If anything, she’s amused. “We spent the last fifteen looking for you, and now, the judges are just going to do a quick announcement of the winner. No big table scene. You better get going!”

Both Emma and Alyssa nod, but they don’t move a muscle, not yet. 

“Oh, we won’t tell anyone,” Angie laughs. “Nothing personal like this airs unless we get the OK from you.”

There are matching sighs of relief. 

“Thank you,” Alyssa says. 

Angie waves them off. “It’s just policy. Now, are you going to go out there or are you really going to give people a reason to wonder if you two are doing the do?”

***

Unruly Hearts’ wins. 

It isn’t a surprise to anybody. 

Again, it doesn’t seem like anybody on Team Greene is peeved. If anything, they’re in a good mood, happy to have helped in bringing a little romance to Dee Dee and Hawkins’ big night. 

Shelby spins Kaylee far off, tucking a flower from one of the boxes behind her ear while Mrs. Greene watches on with a softness. 

Noah and Natalie are messing around as usual, this time swiping left and right on each other’s Tinders. 

Dee Dee and Barry have wandered off for the moment, presumably discussing what this whole marriage deal will be like if one of them is no longer a bachelor. 

That leaves Emma alone with the head showrunner, since Alyssa is packing up a few things that she left in the kitchen. 

She sits down next to him. 

“Congratulations, sir,” she says, reaching out to shake his hand. 

He smiles. “Thank you.” 

Emma fiddles with one of the stray rose petals on the table, unsure what to say. The man seems deep in thought, philosophizing in his own way, even though Emma is sure that whatever he’s thinking is equated to food somehow. 

She can feel him studying her, as if trying to get a handle on what makes her, why she does what she does. 

Just as Emma can feel heat rising in her cheeks, he breaks the silence. 

“Are you in love, Chef Nolan?” 

The question makes Emma’s heart speed more than she would like. 

“Sir?”

“You heard me,” Hawkins says, voice curious, deep and quiet. “Are you?”

Emma swallows hard. 

_Is she?_

Her mind rushes to Alyssa, to her smile, to the kiss she just shared, to the countless moments they’ve had just like that where they’ve been so fully lost in each other--

“I suppose...” Emma looks away, suddenly shy. “I suppose I am, sir. Yes.”

He smiles. “It shows. Don’t let her go if she makes you cook like that. Understand?”

Hesitantly, Emma nods. “I understand.” 

Redness spreads down her cheeks. Nobody’s ever asked her so candidly. 

The man seems to know that, looks at her with a new light in his eyes as she stews in her own thought, in her own sudden confirmation of how she feels. 

She’s in love with Alyssa. Maybe always has been, though she doesn’t know if she’s ready, if she knows _how to_ say it. Not yet. 

Emma notes how he didn’t stutter on the pronoun, observes how the corners of his eyes crinkle as soon as Dee Dee sweeps back into the space, all confidence and bravado when she comes over to kiss the top of his head. 

His features light up. 

Clearly, he knows what he’s talking about, knows a thing or two about love. 

At just the same second, Alyssa returns too, eyes searching for her girlfriend immediately, adoration and softness in her gaze. She waves the tiniest bit, blushing slightly, smiles in a way that makes Emma soften beyond compare. Alyssa is smart and perfect and so, _so_ beautiful, is probably the most brilliant girl to ever exist-- 

Her phone buzzes. 

**[Alyssa, 11:46pm]:** _do you wanna come home with me tonight?_

The message makes Emma grin, makes her pulse pick up its pace, makes heat and shivers rush through her all at once, and so quickly, so forcefully, so wonderfully, it makes her realize that she might know a bit more about love, makes her more sure of it, than she ever thought possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. what did you think? did you have a fav part? consider letting me down below in the comments/dropping me a kudo to let me know you're along for the ride that will be this fic! 
> 
> as always, i'm @ifthebookdoesntsell on tumblr. my askbox is always open for whatever you've got on your mind or for any prompts (though i can't promise they'll get written right away.)
> 
> thanks so much for reading!
> 
> be safe x


	5. Challenge Four: Prom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The theme-” Dee Dee starts, hand on the sheet that’s covering a square looking sign. She rips it aside- “is prom!” 
> 
> There was little prep work to perform by the crew before they set out to film today’s challenge. After Emma and Alyssa got in-- they weren’t late, just as former had promised, though most everybody had already arrived-- all they’d done was set everybody where they needed to be for the opening shot, clapped their slates, and got going. 
> 
> “As you know, school dance season is coming up,” Barry continues. “And there are schools all across the country that are holding fantastically inclusive proms. We want to highlight some of them by sending out some chefs from our Food Network test kitchens to make their nights extra special. Your task is to create the recipes that they’ll serve.”
> 
> At the mention of prom, Emma and Alyssa immediately share a look across the room. Their eyes are soft at the memory.
> 
> (Or, challenge number four is prom, and Emma and Alyssa have more than a few memories attached to that day.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back again! i'm not usually one to write this much in such a short amount of time, but i'm honestly having a great time writing this. this chapter (obviously) is a homage to the source material/canon, so i hope that you enjoy!
> 
> thanks for reading!

They’re going to be late. 

It’s not as if they  _ meant  _ to get carried away, but one kiss turned into several, turned into them only breaking apart when Alyssa’s fourth morning alarm goes off, the one that’s supposed to mean she needs to hype herself up to get out of the car for a last looks meeting with hair and makeup. 

“We need to go,” Alyssa gasps, though her hands are still in Emma’s hair, and she allows herself to be pressed harder against the leather of her car’s backseat. 

Emma smiles against her lips. “Two more minutes.” 

_ “Emma,”  _ she tries to protest, to disagree, but it comes out more breathy than she’d like to admit. She kisses back, resolve waning as her girlfriend flicks her tongue over her bottom lip, smirking.  _ “We’ll be late.”  _ Alyssa forces the words out with as much conviction as she can muster, which isn’t much at all, though she’d never say so aloud. 

“No we won’t,” Emma replies confidently. 

Alyssa shivers. 

Emma tastes of Edgewater rain, like lightning and bubblegum and spice. Emma feels like an intermission during an intense show, like buttered popcorn during a good movie. She’s scented with lavender and heaven, with perfection and curiosity, and every kiss makes Alyssa wonder if the sweetness of Emma’s tongue against hers, if lips sticky with sugar love, can give her the only kind of cavities she’d ever think to accept. 

She loses herself in the heat of this moment, in being pressed so close, in the trading of their breath. She finds herself willingly drowning in Emma Nolan, in her touch and her adoration, in another feeling that neither of them are quite ready to name— 

A fifth, and what Alyssa knows to be final, alarm goes off. 

Emma groans when Alyssa places a hand on her shoulder and pushes her away softly, unadmitted regret evident. “We have to go.” 

“Why?” Emma pouts over-dramatically. 

Alyssa rubs a thumb over her cheek. “Do you know anywhere else I can win fifty-thousand dollars?” she teases. 

The comment shocks Emma back into reality. 

“I guess not,” she laughs, tucking a stray lock of hair behind Alyssa’s ear. “Do you know anywhere else I can kick ass in the kitchen?” 

“See,” Alyssa murmurs, placing a final kiss on her lips. “You’re already getting it. Though, you have that part about you doing the ass kicking wrong.” 

“Well that remains to be seen, Greene,” Emma answers, eyes narrowing playfully. 

Alyssa shakes her head. “No, I’m actually quite sure about this, I’ll have you know.” 

“Is that so?” Emma smiles. 

“It is,” Alyssa replies. “You’ll see.” 

Her girlfriend grins wider. “Okay then.” 

***

“The theme-” Dee Dee starts, hand on the sheet that’s covering a square looking sign. She rips it aside- “is prom!” 

There was little prep work to perform by the crew before they set out to film today’s challenge. After Emma and Alyssa got in-- they weren’t late, just as former had promised, though most everybody had already arrived-- all they’d done was set everybody where they needed to be for the opening shot, clapped their slates, and got going. 

“As you know, school dance season is coming up,” Barry continues. “And there are schools all across the country that are holding fantastically inclusive proms. We want to highlight some of them by sending out some chefs from our Food Network test kitchens to make their nights extra special. Your task is to create the recipes that they’ll serve.”

At the mention of prom, Emma and Alyssa immediately share a look across the room. Their eyes are soft at the memory.

Emma raises an eyebrow playfully. 

Alyssa does the same back, challenging. 

“There will be no guest judge this week,” Dee Dee announces, interrupting. Both of their gazes snap back to her. “Just Barry and I. So impress us. Play to your strengths! You have eight hours this time. We want four, small teenage friendly dishes.” Her hand reaches for the bell. “Your time starts… now!”

***

***saoirse ronan voice* EMMA NOLAN** @JulietInConverse: PROM BUT MAKE IT GAY

**Gay Food Network** @Adohug: PROM BUT MAKE IT GAY!

**Tired** @NinjaKTX: why is your first suggestion for all of their themes “make it gay”

***saoirse ronan voice* EMMA NOLAN** @JulietInConverse: BECAUSE GAY IS GOOD

**#RenewKnownUnknown** @itsOzzie: There was that look between Emlyssa though… Seemed pretty gay to me. 

**presentation, taste, and alyssa greene** @satan: ooh look a newbie joining in on the chaos

***loud sigh* | regrettable mom friend** @ambien-im-on-it: i’m genuinely so sorry about them 

***

“I’d like to take the lead on this one.” Alyssa blurts out the words before she even knows where they came from. 

Everybody looks at her with those deer-in-the-headlights eyes, even her mother. Alyssa swallows hard, standing up straighter, refusing to cave even under their skeptical gazes. 

“I’d like to take the lead.” She pulls out a notebook from the back pocket of her jeans, a pen from the inside of her jacket. “We have to be forward thinking on these dishes. I’ve got a few ideas that blend the classic and the new.” 

She looks to the group. Kaylee and Shelby answer with an expectant look, already on her side, able to tell so quickly that Alyssa has a plan that could help them win. Noah nods too. 

They all look to Mrs. Greene. 

She smiles. “Alright. I’m listening?” 

Alyssa breathes a sigh of relief. She begins to scrawl across the top line, laying out her plan. 

“So this is what I’ve got in mind…”

***

The story for today seems to be about Alyssa, and Emma doesn’t mind one bit. 

She’d seen even across the room the moment that the woman took charge, the moment she clicked her pen open, and it seems that the production crew has taken notice too. 

For the past two weeks, Alyssa had taken a backseat, taking care of most of the front of house, but now, she’s moving around the kitchen like it’s home, three burners running while she directs Noah and her mother works on dough and shapes for some kind of pastry. 

Emma watches in fond admiration, sweating some onions in a pot absently as Alyssa pulls off her jacket and folds it, tucking it beneath the chopping block with the team’s other personal things. 

Emma smiles to herself, aware that means Alyssa is getting serious. Her spoon almost slips from her hand when her girlfriend looks over her shoulder at her knowingly, rolling up her sleeves. 

“Tone down the gay, Em,” Greg whispers to her teasingly. 

Emma slaps him with her free hand. “Shut up.”

***

“Remind me why we’re trying to make croissants in eight hours?” Noah asks even as he turns the dough hook up to high. 

“Because Alyssa said so,” Kaylee calls from where she’s frying potatoes. 

“Right, but  _ why?”  _ Noah asks. “We could do pie bites instead, and we would have a guarantee that the dough would rise properly in the oven.”

“They said to play to our strengths,” Alyssa reminds, stopping the machine, poking the dough and adding a little more milk before pressing start again. “This is something I know how to do that will show off our skill.”

“Will you try this, honey?” her mother asks, waving her over. It’s the same idea as their crouton cup caesar salad, but instead, it’s a tortilla cup with taco essentials inside for easy eating. 

Alyssa nods, patting Noah on the shoulder, voice amused as she says, “That should be ready to be folded and injected in the next few minutes.” She slides the bowls with strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla custard meant to fill the pastries over. “Don’t fuck it up.” 

“Yes ma’am,” he replies, smiling. 

***

“Your food looks great,” Emma whispers to her, brushing a hand over the small of her back as she comes to stand beside her outside the judging room. 

“Thanks,” Alyssa murmurs, foot tapping anxiously even though it’s just them in the hall this time. 

She’s presenting alone-- Barry and Dee Dee had asked only for one member of each team this time, and everybody had looked at her expectantly since, in fairness, it’s all her menu-- and she’s trying to mentally note every detail she needs to get to before she heads inside. 

Any minute, she’ll be called since Emma just finished talking about her food with the cameras, and all she wants is to sink into the woman beside her, take comfort in her familiar scent and softness, but there’s neither the time nor the privacy. Emma stands beside her, though, clearly trying to take some of her nervous energy. 

“Got any extra?” Emma asks, attempting to distract her. “I have a feeling I’ll like all of it.” 

Alyssa nods. “Don’t tell anybody, but I tucked a few of each in the back of the fridge. I thought maybe we could have date night after this?”

“Ms. Greene?” Emma teases. “Are you saying you made extra samples with the explicit purpose of eating them with your secret girlfriend after work?” 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying,” Alyssa answers coyly, pulse settling inside her slightly when Emma’s eyes train on her, hazel swirled in with mischief and gold. 

“You’re perfect,” Emma tells her bluntly, reaching over to take her hand but quickly pulling back when the door of the judges’ room swings open. 

“Alyssa?” Angie says. “We’re ready for you.”

The woman in question nods, wiping her sweating palms on her slacks. 

“Good luck,” Emma whispers. “You’ve got this.” She says it knowingly, genuinely, as if she wants nothing more than for Alyssa to win this despite having her own stake in the competition. 

Alyssa’s heart swells at that. 

***

“This food has soul, Ms. Greene,” Dee Dee says, taking another bite. “Special attachment to prom?”

“My whole friend group went together,” Alyssa replies, smile soft at the memory. “Actually, everybody here, aside from Noah and Natalie-- they’re two years younger than us-- has been my friends since we were kids. We bought tickets as a group. Hands down one of the best nights of my teenage life.” 

She doesn’t say that it’s where she and Emma first kissed. She doesn’t say that she danced with Emma there, that it’s been almost five years since then, that they spent months trying to forget that day, to pretend like it didn’t happen for fear that the other didn’t feel the same. She doesn’t say that prom night was the best night of her high school life, that being kissed by somebody who knew how, who meant it in whatever way Emma did at the time, was perhaps the most wonderful thing her teenage self could have ever fathomed. 

She doesn’t say that when she kissed Emma six months ago, between Harry Potter movies and too many failed attempts at the perfect, flaky croissant dough, she fell a little deeper in love with the crookedness of the other woman’s smile, doesn’t say that all the waiting and wanting felt as though it was nothing the moment they were so close that air could barely fit between them, water boiling over slightly on the stove as they just looked at each other. 

She doesn’t say she felt like a giddy seventeen year old all over again, the shy, bookish girl she once was who was in love with her best friend, when Emma lifted her onto the counter, spread flour handprints on her leggings as she kissed her deep, with a pent up sort of yearning that she understood so implicitly that it hurt. 

She doesn’t say she felt like she was at prom all over again, except this time, she knew the kiss meant something, knew it was real. 

She doesn’t say that it’s what inspired the dishes she’d vehemently told her mother, Kaylee, Shelby, and Noah, they had to make. 

Somehow, the judges understand. Barry even seems a bit misty-eyed. 

“I never got to go to prom, you know?” he says, soft, barely loud enough to the mic to pick up his voice. “But this… this makes me understand how it would have felt.”

Alyssa nods, unsure what else to do in reply. 

“I almost didn’t go,” she admits. “I didn’t have a dress, and my mom was working.” She shrugs. “My dad left a few years before, so it was just me taking care of me a whole lot. Emma’s grandparents ended up getting me something to wear.” Her throat is suddenly tight. She isn’t one to air out her past, but there’s something understanding about the two faces in front of her. There isn’t a guest judge, and somehow, that makes her feel safer despite knowing cameras around them are rolling. “I knew they cared about me, but that… that was different. Emma and I were best friends for a long time. I just didn’t think they noticed that I--” She shakes herself out of the fog before she can sink any deeper. “The potatoes were something Mr. Nolan taught me to make. He called them accordion potatoes, because if you pull them apart, they should--”

“They fan out like an accordion,” Barry replies in awe, springing the potato back and forth. “This is brilliant.”

“Thanks Papa Nolan,” Alyssa laughs, looking up in time for the few tears at the corner of her eyes not to fall. It breaks some of the tension. 

“He sure knew what he was doing,” Barry agrees. “Helping out two smart women like you and his lovely granddaughter out there?”

Alyssa nods. “He was wonderful.”

_ He gave me my Emma, _ is what she doesn’t say. 

Barry and Dee Dee, and everybody else seemingly all around the room, hears the words loud and clear. 

***

“You made croissants in eight hours,” Dee Dee says to her, turning one over in her hand, pressing her thumb into it and delighting in the way bits of the pastry flake under her finger. 

“I did.” Alyssa laughs. “Each one has special filling too,” she adds before she says something stupid like that she and Emma learned how to make them together. “Vanilla, strawberry, and chocolate. We could probably manage a few more flavors, too, in case there are allergies.”

Barry tears a section off, shoving it into his mouth. He sinks into his chair dramatically, throwing his head back as he swallows. 

“Ms. Greene,” he says, a bit incredulous and also in awe. “This is perfect. To quote my dear friend here: could I get a bath of this custard?”

“Which one?” she asks with a grin. 

“This vanilla,” he cries. “It’s decadent. To die for, even!”

“I can make that happen. Though you’ll have to talk to Noah for the details on the way he made it.” 

“I will do that immediately after this,” Barry declares. “Dear God, you folks need to cook like this some more. Don’t get me wrong, I’m a good Southern boy, but the experimentation on classics?” He kisses the tips of his fingers in a chef’s kiss motion. 

“Noted,” Alyssa replies, bowing her head with a pleased smile. 

***

“Congratulations… Greene’s Kitchen!” Barry cries, flipping the card around to reveal the results. “Your menu was dynamic, fun, fit for prom, and absolutely tasty.” 

Alyssa’s heart trips over itself at all the compliments. Her teammates shake her. 

“This was all you!” Kaylee cries, almost jumping onto her back in excitement. “Alyssa for the win!!”

Alyssa blushes and laughs at that. “Well, it was a team challenge,” she tries to protest. 

“Don’t sell yourself short, dear,” her mother interrupts. “We just did what you said. I’ll keep in mind to let you call the shots more often in the kitchen.”

Her daughter’s eyes widen. She catches Emma smiling out of the corner of her eye at the words she just heard. 

“Thanks, Mom,” she answers, meeting her mother’s gaze. 

“I mean it, dear.” Veronica’s smile is genuine. “You don’t have to thank me.” 

Alyssa doesn’t know what to do but hug her. 

She can’t remember the last time her mother looked at her so fully. They’ve both been busy, trying to make end’s meet, trying to help the restaurant succeed. Sure, they’ve been closer, but--

Her mother squeezes her shoulder. Alyssa quivers. 

Maybe this competition is doing more for them than the possible 50k at the end of this ever could. 

***

**presentation, taste, and alyssa greene** @satan: YESSS THEY WON IT’S WHAT THEY DESERVE

***saoirse ronan voice* EMMA NOLAN** @JulietInConverse: i was about to get mad and say you don’t think emma deserves it but tbh same. ALSO TELL ME WHY I FUCKING SOBBED AT THE STORY ABOUT EMMA’S GRANDFATHER

**Gay Food Network** @Adohug: LITERALLY. THIS SHOW IS FEELS TRIP AFTER FEELS TRIP LATELY.

**Tired** @NinjaKTX: i want to laugh at you guys for having emotions but dude that fucking hit

**#RenewKnownUnknown** @itsOzzie: Same. It made me want to curl up into a ball. 

***loud sigh* | regrettable mom friend** @ambien-im-on-it: i’m late but god i’m in love with both of them too and i did maybe tear up a little bit

***saoirse ronan voice* EMMA NOLAN** @JulietInConverse: HA SO SHE FINALLY ADMITS TO BEING INVESTED IN THIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. what did you think? thoughts on greenelan's history? if you've got anything you wanna share feel free to drop it down in the comments below/leave me a kudos to let me know you're liking what's going on! 
> 
> as always, i'm @ifthebookdoesntsell on tumblr. my askbox is always opening for whatever you've got on your mind. 
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> be safe x


	6. Challenge Five: Cart Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cameras are rolling when they make their way into the test kitchen. 
> 
> It’s a bit odd, since normally they’ll be taken in for last looks and possibly even interviews. 
> 
> That is, it’s a bit odd until Barry’s voice booms through the room. 
> 
> “Stop where you are!” It’s dramatic, almost cinematic in its delivery. 
> 
> Immediately, everybody stops, letting go. Of course, the carts they have aren’t actually from the market nor did the group think they were for anything but the show of walking in. 
> 
> It’s clearly more than that. 
> 
> “Now,” Dee Dee starts. “Hand your cart off to somebody who is not on your team.” 
> 
> The contestants’ eyes widen comically. 
> 
> For a moment, they’re still. 
> 
> “You heard the woman!” Barry laughs. 
> 
> Quickly, carts exchange hands; Emma and Alyssa swap; Shelby and Kaylee swap with Kevin and Hayden. Natalie and Noah follow suit. 
> 
> “Here are your new ingredients for today!” Dee Dee claps her hands together. “Welcome to a little challenge we like to call Cart Swap.”
> 
> (Or, the one where they have to swap all of their ingredients and make a meal.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all! back at ya again! i'm honestly unsure where all of this insp is coming from, but i'm not complaining! i hope that you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> thanks for reading!

**[ food, shakespeare, and therapy (alyssa is gay and stupid): 5 new messages ]**

**[Kaylee, 6:52am]:** ALYSSA GET UP

 **[Shelby: 6:53am]:** ALYSSAAAAAAA

 **[Kaylee, 6:54am]:** ALYSSA GREENE YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING IT BEFORE SEVEN O’CLOCK IN THE MORNING

 **[Shelby, 6:55am]:** smh what happened to bros before hoes 

**[Kaylee, 6:55am]:** tbf emlyssa were bros before they were hoes 

***

“Don’t look at it,” Emma mumbles, pulling her close for another kiss, rolling over so that she’s on top. 

Alyssa groans. “I need to. What if it’s something important?”

“It’s probably just Kaylee and Shelby,” Emma says against her lips, smug when she feels Alyssa relax against her pillow. “Besides, isn’t this much more fun?”

“Emma--” Alyssa tries to disagree, though with complete fail the moment she feels a hand skimming under her shirt. 

“Hm?” Emma asks, grinning when her girlfriend blushes and rolls her eyes. “Something on your mind?”

Alyssa opens her mouth to reply, something undoubtedly smart and quick on the tip of her tongue, but her cell phone actually rings and she reaches for it before Emma can stop her. 

“Hello?” Alyssa says into the receiver, affectionate exasperation coloring her features at the way Emma pouts at her before the woman presses a few kisses to her jaw, clearly aimed at distracting her. 

Shifting, Alyssa muffles a quiet gasp, swallowing hard as the hand under her t-shirt traces the dimples at the base of her spine with faux-innocence. 

_“Alyssa! What took you so long to come to the phone?”_ Kaylee exclaims. 

Alyssa’s eyes widen even as her hand shoots into Emma’s hair to hold her against the spot just under her ear, trying to keep her breaths even. 

“I was…” Alyssa looks around the room for an excuse. “I was doing--”

 _“She was doing Emma!”_ Shelby supplies loudly, eliciting a snort from the blonde woman in question who hears the comment. 

“I was not!” Alyssa replies, too fiercely to be honest. 

_“It doesn’t matter now,”_ Kaylee interrupts. _“We just wanted to call to tell you that your mom isn’t feeling well, and she didn’t want to interrupt your morning but she wants you to take executive chef roles today!”_

Alyssa sits up straight in bed, taking Emma with her who groans. 

“What is it, babe?” she mumbles, still pressed close against her neck. 

_“Oh, so Emma is there?”_ Shelby asks gloatingly. 

“Hi,” Emma laughs into the phone, her finger drawing lazy patterns now on Alyssa’s palm as she listens at about fifty percent to the conversation.

Alyssa glares at her affectionately. “Yeah, but we were just sleeping when you called.”

Emma raises an eyebrow at her mockingly.

_You call what we were doing ‘sleeping?’_

_“Shut up,”_ Alyssa mouths back. “Anyway. What is this about my mother being sick?”

 _“Oh, it’s just a terrible migraine,”_ Kaylee supplies. _“But she thought it best if she stayed away from the kitchen. You know, bright lights and all. So. You down to take the lead again?”_

Alyssa swallows hard. She’s never run a kitchen service alone her life. 

She looks over at Emma, their gazes meeting. Emma’s eyes have always been comforting, perfect in their warmth, beautifully flecked with gold and green that never fails to make her heart settle in her chest. Emma has the sort of look that Alyssa would happily melt under, joyfully drown in, if given the chance. There’s an intelligence about them, a wisdom, that can only come from hurt, but there’s still a gentleness in their every move, in every moment they study Alyssa, that could have given way to a hardness considering the pain Emma has been through. They have the kind of patterns that Alyssa wants to explore in full, the sort of steady, yet dynamic push and pull that a siren’s voice has when they urge a sailor to become lost with them. And yet, they’re the kind of eyes that feel like home, like belonging, like being understood-- 

“‘Lys?” Emma murmurs. “Baby?” 

Alyssa’s heart stutters at the term of endearment. She doesn’t know why she’s so anxious at the thought of taking charge again. It’s not like it didn’t work out for them last time. But even then, her mother had been there, and now, with the declaration of responsibility on her shoulders, maybe it’s that she’s terrified of letting everybody down--

 _“Alyssa?”_ Kaylee asks into the phone. _“Are you still there?”_

She clears her throat. “Yeah. I can take the lead.”

 _“Good, because I wasn’t about to,”_ Shelby jokes into the phone. 

The comment breaks the tension that was pulled tight in Alyssa’s chest. She laughs, calm settling over her further when Emma leans on her shoulder and squeezes her tight. 

***

Alyssa is locking the door to her apartment when both her and Emma’s phones ring at the same time. 

“Hello?” they ask simultaneously into the receivers. They hear the voices of all their team members too. 

“Hello!” Barry and Dee Dee reply. It’s obvious they’re being filmed on their end, and that it’ll be part of the episode’s opening. 

“Are we late?” Noah asks. “I thought call time was nine?” 

Dee Dee laughs. “No, honey, you’re okay. We’re calling because for today, we want you to go to the market first and buy your ingredients. Get anything you need to make two dishes that you think will knock off the socks of sixty diners from all over.” 

There has to be a catch. But the words never come. They wait in silence until--

“Well this is awkward,” Barry laughs into the phone. “Are you kids going to get going or not?!”

Emma grins, looking over at Alyssa. “See you there,” she laughs, bounding towards the elevator. 

Alyssa giggles. “What, you don’t want a goodbye kiss?”

Emma turns around. “Of course I--” 

Alyssa shoves past her and heads down the stairs. “You snooze, you lose, Em,” she calls, rounding the first landing. 

“I hate you!” Emma yells back. 

“No you don’t!”

***

There are cameras all over the market when they arrive. Angie is handing out carts to them with GoPros attached as they head inside. 

“Please be careful with them,” she pleads. Each contestant nods, though Kevin almost rams his cart into the door the second the cart is in his grasp. 

“Sorry, ma’am!” he throws in her direction. Grinning, he follows Emma, who rolls her eyes at him, toward the meat counter. 

They’d made a plan on the phone while they all drove over to make two of their most popular dishes: their philly cheese steak with seasoned fries and their homemade ice cream sandwich. She sends Kevin in the direction of the stuff they need for baking after picking up some good cuts of beef, maneuvering the cart in the direction of the produce when she catches sight of Alyssa. 

Alyssa who currently seems quite uncomfortable. 

Emma’s temper flares, even as she tries to shut it up. 

“I’m actually seeing somebody,” Alyssa says, placing an onion into her cart, checking it off her list that’s in hand. 

“I bet you say that to all the guys,” the dudebro near her laughs. 

Fuming louder, Emma wanders over discreetly, listening carefully for any signs that it’s getting out of hand, fingers clenched inside her coat pocket. 

“Well, I do,” Alyssa answers, trying to be friendly. “I’m actually not very into men.” 

“You sure? I just want your number.” 

Emma’s resolve snaps at that. 

“Hey, man. Don’t be weird.” She steps between the guy and her girlfriend, raising herself to her full height. Fire sits low in her chest as she stares him down. She adjusts her glasses, hands still in her pockets, casual enough that she doesn’t appear too threatening. “Leave her alone.” 

“And why should I listen to you?” He’s at least a few inches taller than her, but Emma doesn’t cave. 

_Because I’m the somebody Alyssa is seeing,_ she wants to say, but she doesn’t. Instead, she tries to take the high road. 

“Because when a woman says no, it means no.” 

It doesn’t seem like the dude has any defense, and as he looks around, he notices that people are watching. 

He shrugs. “Fine.” His eyes flit to Alyssa. “Your loss, anyway.” 

Alyssa gives him a tight, close-lipped look. Emma shifts so that he’s looking at her again. 

“Leave,” Emma instructs, pulling out the voice she only uses when mistakes are made in her restaurant. _Before this gets uglier._

“I’m going. I’m going,” the guy grumbles, his cart turning with a squeak as he heads toward the cash registers. 

Alyssa lets out a breath behind Emma as soon as he’s gone. 

“Thanks Em,” she mumbles. 

Emma turns to her, suddenly bright, a soft smile on her lips. “Anytime. Gotta protect my girl, right?”

Alyssa laughs at that, blushing a little as she hugs Emma tight, nose buried in her shoulder. 

“Can you grab the chives for me? I can’t reach,” she murmurs. 

“You only like me because I’m taller than you,” Emma jokes, even as she kisses the side of her head and pulls them down from the top shelf. “There you go, pretty lady.”

***

By the time they get back to set, Kevin, Shelby, and Noah have all proclaimed they want to take a swing at the guy who was chatting up Alyssa.

“I played high school football!” Kevin exclaims. “I could have taken him.”

“I’m the youngest,” Noah argues. 

“Have you met Angry Me?” Shelby snipes. 

Alyssa rolls her eyes at all three of them, ready to open her mouth to not condone violence, but Emma interrupts. 

“Please, if anybody deserves a swing, it’s me.” 

“Emma!” Alyssa chastises as they walk into the lobby. 

“I’m right!” the woman grumbles. 

***

The cameras are rolling when they make their way into the test kitchen. 

It’s a bit odd, since normally they’ll be taken in for last looks and possibly even interviews. 

That is, it’s a bit odd until Barry’s voice booms through the room. 

“Stop where you are!” It’s dramatic, almost cinematic in its delivery. 

Immediately, everybody stops, letting go. Of course, the carts they have aren’t actually from the market nor did the group think they were for anything but the show of walking in. 

It’s clearly more than that. 

“Now,” Dee Dee starts. “Hand your cart off to somebody who is _not_ on your team.” 

The contestants’ eyes widen comically. 

For a moment, they’re still. 

“You heard the woman!” Barry laughs. 

Quickly, carts exchange hands; Emma and Alyssa swap; Shelby and Kaylee swap with Kevin and Hayden. Natalie and Noah follow suit. 

“Here are your new ingredients for today!” Dee Dee claps her hands together. “Welcome to a little challenge we like to call Cart Swap.”

***

 **presentation, taste, and alyssa greene** @satan: there’s so much to unpack from this opening

 ***saoirse ronan voice* EMMA NOLAN** @JulietInConverse: yeah did you see the way that emma jumped in front of alyssa? even on the tiny gopro steam was practically coming out of her ears. I AM SWOONING.

 **Gay Food Network** @Adohug: that guy should just be glad they blurred his face. what a clueless weirdo. god i am excited for the rest of this episode though

 **Tired** @NinjaKTX: this challenge is cold!

 **#RenewKnownUnknown** @itsOzzie: ^^! Imagine having to make a whole new menu?!

 ***loud sigh* | regrettable mom friend** @ambien-im-on-it: no thank you lmao

***

“God, that sandwich was going to be so good,” Emma grumbles. “Now I have ingredients for cupcakes.” She holds up the paper cupcake wrappers that were in Kaylee’s cart. “What am I supposed to do with these?”

“Cupcakes are sandwiches!” Kevin exclaims, glee evident. 

“Not this again,” Hayden groans to herself. 

“The icing is the top side--”

“--And the paper is the bottom half, we know,” his sister finishes. She turns to Emma. “Can I put him in timeout again?” 

Emma nods, grinning mischievously. 

Kevin’s eyes widen. “Wait, that’s not fair!”

“Bye, Kev,” Hayden sings. “Go make yourself useful and design our menu for the night. I’ll take over taste-tester duties!” 

***

“So I’m thinking with the steak and other items that were clearly for an entrée we can do some mashed potatoes,” Alyssa starts, drawing up their new menu. “You can use onions, peppers, and some wine to deglaze the pan after we baste the steaks.” She pointed at Noah. “That’ll be on you.” 

Noah nods, scrawling in his own notebook as Alyssa talks. 

“With the cheese and bread items we could make cheese twists,” Kaylee pipes in. “Shelby and I have been working on this forty five minute puff pastry recipe. It would just need a little while to set, but we could get it done.”

“Perfect,” Alyssa replies. “And then for dessert, it’s obvious what Emma wanted to do.” 

Noah, Shelby, and Kaylee all look at the items skeptically: chocolate, butter, whipping cream, milk, cinnamon. 

“Is it?” Shelby asks. 

Alyssa nods. “Her ice cream sandwiches. I assume it was going to be some version of the vanilla cinnamon ice cream that she makes all the time, and then chocolate chip cookies.”

“God, you two are so fucking married,” Kaylee mumbles to herself. “How’d you get that from a few ingredients?” 

Alyssa glares at her, though there’s no real heat to it. “I just know, okay? Though I’m thinking of annoying her, so I might go with snickerdoodle cookies and chocolate ice cream instead. How does that sound?”

“I’m always down to annoy Nolan, especially when I get to hide behind you afterward,” Shelby agrees. 

“Glad to hear it,” Alyssa laughs. 

***

“What are we doing for entrée?” Hayden asks, around a mouthful of test donut hole dipped in chocolate dipping sauce.

“Something Alyssa likes to call the Unruly Heart,” Emma answers offhandedly as she chops some chives on the block. 

Hayden blinks loudly. “What’s that?” 

“It’s this thing Alyssa cooks for breakfast all the time when I’m over at her place,” Emma explains. “It’s a savory muffin, sausage or bacon, chives, and a few other vegetables folded into batter with a soft boiled egg in the center.” Emma moves on to taking some of the Italian sausage out of its casing. “She named it after me since after my parents kicked me out I pretty much spent all my time there. She would make it for me whenever I was super sad, since she knew I loved it so much.” 

Emma smiles at the memories of sitting on Alyssa’s childhood bedroom floor, of whispering secrets over this very dish until Emma exclaimed one day that if her parents didn’t like that she had an unruly heart that was willing to bleed they could fuck off. Alyssa’s eyes had widened so fast, and she had jumped up, reaching over the top of her desk, hand scrawling over the title line of her recipe that was yet to be named on her bulletin board. 

Looking back, that was probably the moment Emma Nolan fell for Alyssa Greene, at least irrevocably. There are instances dotted all over the map of their intertwined lives where she could say that she fell, instances where she was so sure that she loved Alyssa that it was almost painful. But this one, so simple, sat on the worn carpet with a plate between them perhaps feels most appropriate as well, most in character for two teens who had turned to the kitchen for solace, for safety when the world outside began to hurt. 

Emma’s two great loves in this life are Alyssa and cooking. She knows this to be true, knows that they are almost synonymous in what they mean, as Emma is sure that the realest love she’s ever felt, the most heartstopping, the most tangible of experiences, comes when she’s beside her girlfriend in the kitchen, dotting batter on her nose, making her laugh at some stupid food pun. 

“Emma?” Hayden nudges gently. 

Emma pulls from her stupor. She hadn’t even realized how long she’d been staring at Alyssa across the room. 

“Sorry,” Emma says quickly. “Anyway, we usually make it on Sundays. I can pretty much spearhead this one alone, I think.” 

“Whatever you say, boss,” her friend replies. “You want Nat and I to finish up the desserts?” 

“That would be great. And ask Greg is he can do some sort of sweet drink this time, would you?”

“Will do.” 

***

“What did you make?” Emma asks quietly, their fingers brushing as they wait outside to see who will be called in first. 

“Steak and mashed potatoes with a gravy dip,” Alyssa replies, shivering slightly as Emma’s hand travels up the inside of her wrist, drawing soft patterns. “Paired it with an onion pepper sauce with a slight kick and some cheese twists.”

“You made cheese twists?” Emma says incredulously. 

Alyssa laughs. “Kaylee and Shelby had a recipe for forty five minute puff pastry. I think they were itching to show it off.” 

“And for dessert?”

Alyssa looks at her fondly. “Ice cream sandwiches.”

“That’s what I was going to make!” Emma exclaims. “Did you make the chocolate chip cookies?”

“Nope,” her girlfriend replies. “Snickerdoodle.”

 _“Why?”_ Emma groans instantly. _“The ingredients were perfect for--”_ She catches sight of Alyssa’s smirk. “Oh, you did it on purpose? Just to make me mad?” 

“Something like that,” Alyssa answers. “Though you can’t prove it.” 

“You’re so annoying,” Emma complains, pouting. 

“You love it.” Alyssa grins. 

Emma pauses for barely a moment before she nods, rolling her eyes and kissing the side of Alyssa’s head once she’s sure that nobody is coming. 

“I do.” 

***

“Dee Dee nor I had a vote on this one,” Barry confesses as the two teams stand in front of the judges table. “We allowed the focus group to decide.” 

“We counted out the chips, and it was almost a tie,” Dee Dee adds. 

Trent changes the angle on his camera, pointing to another cameraman to zoom in on the two teams.

“But, in the end,” Barry begins dramatically. “They enjoyed Greene’s Kitchen’s menu just ten chips more!”

Alyssa gapes. She isn’t even sure that she totally agrees. Kaylee and Shelby shake her. 

“You did it again!” they laugh. 

Alyssa looks over at Emma, unsure, but hazel eyes only look back at her with a pride and almost amusement. 

_We’ll get you next time,_ she says teasingly, without saying any words at all.

Alyssa smiles back at her. 

_We’ll see._

***

“I can’t believe that I didn’t win with the Unruly Heart,” Emma complains, flopping down on the couch so her head in Alyssa’s lap and her girlfriend can rub at her scalp gently. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t too, honestly,” the woman laughs. “And I’m not just saying that because it’s my recipe.” 

“That recipe fucking slaps,” Emma groans. “People need to recognize the greatness that is that dish.”

Alyssa gives her an amused look. “Baby,” she chastises. 

“What?!” Emma laughs. 

“I appreciate you hyping it up, but you know everybody’s cups of tea are different.” Alyssa kisses her forehead. 

“The Unruly Heart is perfect for every situation.” Emma looks up at her goofily, in that way that Alyssa loves so much. “It’s my favorite food!”

“Are you sure it’s your favorite, or is that because I make it for you?” Alyssa teases. “Besides, maybe it didn’t win because you refused to give it a story in front of the judges,” she reasons softly. 

She leans back against the arm rest, giving her girlfriend space to maneuver to sit up and rest in her lap still. 

“Maybe.” Emma hums, taking the hint, leaning against her gently and turning her head so she can nose at Alyssa’s neck. “It felt too private to share though.” 

Alyssa blushes at that. “Why’s that?”

She feels Emma smile against her pulsepoint.

“I don’t know. It’s like our origin story, you know?”

Alyssa laughs. “You’re such a nerd.”

“Your nerd,” Emma mumbles. 

“My nerd,” Alyssa agrees, kissing the top of her head. 

***

 ***saoirse ronan voice* EMMA NOLAN** @JulietInConverse: wait so what’s the score now? 

**presentation, taste, and alyssa greene** @satan: i think 3-2, Alyssa-Emma

 **Gay Food Network** @Adohug: does that mean that emma has to tie it up next week??

 **Tired** @NinjaKTX: yeah, otherwise it’ll be over

 **#RenewKnownUnknown** @itsOzzie: I think Emma can do it!

 ***loud sigh* | regrettable mom friend** @ambien-im-on-it: i don’t want to commit to either. i love them both. gosh this makes me anxious.

 ***saoirse ronan voice* EMMA NOLAN** @JulietInConverse: i just don’t want the show to be over yet :/// emlyssa isn’t even officially confirmed yet though tbh the clips in the opening credits from the gopros all but say they are from how protective she got but i just want the real tea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. what did you think? did you have a favorite line/part? if you did, consider letting me know down in the comments/dropping me a kudos to let me know you're along for the rest of this fic! 
> 
> shoutout to tpd for the cupcake being a sandwich argument lmao.
> 
> also, the “Unruly Heart” is actually a dish called the Rebel Within, which is a real recipe thought up and famously prepared by William Werner. In this fic, I made it Alyssa’s recipe because honestly it’s just that good and cool. If you’re ever in San Francisco and are able, you should definitely check it out! 
> 
> as always, i'm @ifthebookdoesntsell on tumblr! if you wanna talk food (i could talk about it for days), greenelan (i could also talk about them for days), or if you've got anything else on your mind, my askbox is always open! 
> 
> thanks for reading. 
> 
> be safe x


	7. Challenge Six: Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What does home mean to you?” Barry begins, preening for the camera as he begins to soliloquize in preparation for an undoubted theme reveal. “What characteristics of it do you bring into your food? Is home a place? Is it a people?”
> 
> Dee Dee picks it up. “Maybe it’s a single person. Maybe it’s your connections, but, inexplicably, those people become a place, yes? They become home. And then you call them… family.” 
> 
> The contestants look at each other as they all realize what the theme is this week. 
> 
> “That’s right,” Barry laughs. “This week, we want you to create a meal that reminds you of your family, of home. Give us your very best comforting dishes that will make us feel like we belong at your dining table.” 
> 
> (Or, the one where they're asked to channel a bit of where they came from.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey friends! i've got another chapter for you. this one, you'll learn a bit more about emma and alyssa separately, and their relationships with other people in the story, too. 
> 
> i hope that you enjoy! thanks for reading.

Emma smiles when she hears humming from the kitchen as she opens her eyes. She shifts, stretching as she sits up. 

For a brief moment, she contemplates going back to sleep for ten more minutes, knowing that Alyssa will come wake her up with morning kisses, but then she remembers what day it is. 

It’s her grandmother’s birthday. 

Emma hops out of bed at that, searching around for her phone, when she hears talking. 

“Yes, Gran,” Alyssa laughs from where she’s milling around in the kitchen. 

_Oh._

Smiling to herself, Emma ventures out of their bedroom-- well, Alyssa’s bedroom, though it’s felt more and more like _theirs_ as the days have passed-- padding over quickly so she can wrap her arms around Alyssa’s waist and kiss her shoulder. 

Alyssa giggles quietly. “Your granddaughter has awoken,” she says into the phone dramatically. “I thought she might sleep through my meal.” 

“Oh, hush,” Emma grumbles. “Besides, I should be the one complaining. I woke up cold and alone.” 

_“Tell her I’m on your side, Alyssa.”_ Betsy’s voice crackles through the phone faintly. 

“Hey!” Emma complains. “That’s not fair!” 

_“Is that any way to talk to an aging woman?”_

Emma rolls her eyes, snatching the phone from her girlfriend. “And you wonder where I get my theatrics, Gran.”

 _“Hi Emma,”_ Betsy says good naturedly. 

“Hi,” Emma replies, equally as soft. “Happy birthday.”

 _“Thank you, honey.”_ Betsy is clearly doing some cooking of her own on her end. _“How have you been?”_

“Y’know, alright.” Emma flops down onto the couch. “It’s another challenge day today, and I really have to win this one.”

 _“You will,”_ Betsy says, a sureness in her voice. _“It’s my birthday. The things I want to happen do. Though, you know I do love Alyssa.”_

“I know,” Emma laughs. “I do too.” 

Emma’s eyes widen as soon as she realizes what she admitted to. She checks to make sure Alyssa is still further away in the kitchen, and she hopes that her grandmother didn’t catch the slip. 

Of course, she did. 

_“You love her?”_ Betsy asks softly. 

“Gran--” Emma starts.

_“Best birthday present ever for you to admit it!”_

Emma rolls her eyes. “Lord--”

_“Now, tell her!”_

“The time has to be right!” Emma argues. 

Alyssa looks at her in question, clearly trying to piece together the conversation from only one end. Emma waves her off as if to say _it’s not important._

 _“The time is always right for love, Emma,”_ Betsy reminds, sounding as grandmotherly as ever. 

“It’s just… not yet, okay?” Emma answers. 

_“Okay,”_ the woman says back. _“Just don’t wait forever, alright?”_

“I know.” 

_“Now, go have breakfast with your girl! You wouldn’t want to keep her waiting.”_

“Okay, Gran,” Emma laughs. “I love you. I’ll call you later, okay?” 

_“Okay, honey. Thank you for calling.”_ Emma can hear a slight tinge of loneliness in her voice, but she doesn’t comment, just marking down in her brain that she _has_ to win today. _“And tell Alyssa thank you, too.”_

“I will.” 

***

“Remind me when call time is?” Emma murmurs, hands pinning Alyssa’s hips to the counter as she places a kiss on her lips. 

“Twelve,” Alyssa laughs breathlessly, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s neck. “That gives us a good two hours.”

Emma kisses her again at that, smiling when Alyssa’s knees wobble at the passion in it. 

Emma kisses Alyssa with everything she has, with everything she isn’t ready to say, with the years she spent longing for her, falling for her. Emma kisses Alyssa and tries to tell her how hot she burns for her, tries to say it in every press of their lips, in every breath, in every touch. 

The thought strikes her quicker than she knows how to comprehend. 

Emma burns for Alyssa. 

Heat courses through her at the mere sight of the woman, at the mere thought. Warmth seems to douse her very being whenever Alyssa is close, whenever they so much as touch. Emma burns for Alyssa, and this is the only time she can ever imagine that she’d allow herself to do so, would allow herself to wither down to her most basic self. 

Emma has never burnt a thing in her life. Not really. 

But this? This is different. 

Alyssa’s pulse is quick and rough when Emma’s lips ghost over its point on her neck.

“You’re beautiful,” Emma whispers. 

Alyssa tangles a hand in her hair at that, a little speechless, and yet, Emma takes pride in knowing that Alyssa-- good, humble, perfect Alyssa, Alyssa who always denied every compliment ever thrown her way-- believes her wholeheartedly. Emma takes pride in the quiet gasp she elicits when she begins to suck a mark gently below the collar of her girlfriend’s shirt, takes pride in knowing that it means that Alyssa burns for her, too. 

***

“I’m winning today,” Emma tells Alyssa confidently as they walk onto set. “I’m winning for Gran.”

Alyssa squeezes her hand, not seeming bothered at all by the declaration. “I don’t doubt that. I hope you do.”

Emma’s heart stutters a little at that. Alyssa’s words are so genuine. 

She hopes she wins. 

Alyssa, who has worked so hard for this competition, has fought for most everything in her whole life, is hoping for _her_ to win. 

“You’re perfect, you know that?” Emma asks. 

“I wouldn’t go that far--” Alyssa starts. 

Emma grabs her hand, twirling her, pulling her close until they’re nose-to-nose. “You are.”

***

“What does home mean to you?” Barry begins, preening for the camera as he begins to soliloquize in preparation for an undoubted theme reveal. “What characteristics of it do you bring into your food? Is home a place? Is it a _people?”_

Dee Dee picks it up. “Maybe it’s a single person. Maybe it’s your connections, but, inexplicably, those people _become_ a place, yes? They become home. And then you call them… family.” 

The contestants look at each other as they all realize what the theme is this week. 

“That’s right,” Barry laughs. “This week, we want you to create a meal that reminds you of your family, of home. Give us your very best comforting dishes that will make us feel like we belong at your dining table.” 

“This week, our guest judges will be none other than our producers!” Dee Dee announces. “This is our last episode before our finale, that is, assuming that Unruly Hearts’ gets their unruly on and doesn’t go down without a fight.” 

Emma’s team cheers. 

“And next week, we’ll have our past guest judges back,” Barry adds. “But that is looking a bit into the future. Let’s stay in the now, shall we? You will have five hours to prep, cook, and plate your dishes for a room of fifty, plus us judges, of course. You have full access to pantry and fridge.” He points to Dee Dee whose hand is already on the bell. “Your time starts… now!”

***

 ***saoirse ronan voice* EMMA NOLAN** @JulietInConverse: oooh this challenge is so good

 **presentation, taste, and alyssa greene** @satan: same! i think that emma’s really got this one

 **Gay Food Network** @Adohug: yeah same. family seems big for her

 **#RenewKnownUnknown** @itsOzzie: I also don’t want the show to be over!

 **Tired** @NinjaKTX: yeah same :/

 ***loud sigh* | regrettable mom friend** @ambien-im-on-it: i wonder if we’ll get any good stories from this show today. it seems like it’s the kind of episode that’ll hit

 **Gay Food Network** @Adohug: god lately every ep hits though lmao. i didn’t plan to cry again today 

***

“Gran and Papa’s dishes for this week, I think,” Emma tells Greg as soon as they’re all around the chopping block. 

“That would be fantastic, Em,” Greg answers, gentle. His eyes are soft. “I called Gran for her birthday. Did you?”

Emma nods. “Well, Alyssa woke up before me so _she_ called Gran, but--”

“Fucking married,” Kevin mumbles. His sister elbows him. 

Rolling her eyes, Emma turns to look at him. “You say that as if you and Greg aren’t practically married too.” 

“Hey!” he replies, though it seems he has no defense, as he only gapes for a moment before closing his mouth. 

“Anyway,” Emma laughs, trying to get them back on track. “For appetizer, we can do a version of Gran’s corn dogs. Make ‘em more upscale and a bit healthier? We could do a vegetarian one.” Everybody scrawls that down in their notepad. “For entrée, we could do her carbonara recipe, I think. And for dessert, we’ll have to do something by Papa. I’ll think on it.”

Her teammates nod, seemingly having no qualms with what’s been decided. 

“What kind of drink should I prep?” Greg finally asks. 

“Whatever reminds you of them,” Emma replies simply, patting his shoulder. 

He nods, sending her a close-lipped, soft smile. He looks a little nervous, and Emma knows that it’s because of how close he was with their grandfather, how close he still is with Gran. She knows it’s because he wants to make them proud, because he’s always been a little scared of messing up. 

She looks up at him. “Hey. We win this one for them tonight, alright?” 

He nods. “Can we hug?” he mumbles. 

Emma laughs. “Yeah. We can hug. C’mere, big guy.” 

***

Alyssa is at a bit of a loss on the front of family. 

Despite having her mother standing right next to her, she doesn’t quite know where to begin. Family has always been a rough concept at best for Alyssa, the sort of thing she heard about but never quite had in her grasp. 

“It may be a bit played out, but we could do restaurant classics? The restaurant has always felt like family to me,” Veronica finally says. 

Alyssa’s stomach plummets slightly at that, though she doesn’t even want to think about why. She’s always convinced herself that the restaurant is family too, but the older she gets, the more she realizes that it was only a poor excuse she made to make herself, and her mother, feel better. 

The restaurant may have been a bit like home, may have kept her safe after heartbreaks and fed her when she couldn’t take being at the house alone anymore and had nowhere to go, but it does hurt slightly that her mother lumps her in with people to whom they aren’t even close. 

She tries to shake it off. She loves the restaurant. She does. 

But she wants something outside of it. And maybe that’s because her mother never had that, but when she looks over at Emma, she sees possibility-- 

“Alyssa?”

“Sorry?” she hums, rushing back to the present. 

“We were asking if you had any ideas,” Shelby prompts gently. 

Alyssa’s eyes widen. She can’t tell them that she was thinking of what it would mean if she were closer to her mother, can’t tell them that her family is hard to define, that the closest she’s ever felt to it was being in Emma’s arms or being held by her mother two weeks ago when the woman she respects so much had a moment where she was truly proud. 

“Whatever y’all wanna go with this week I’m good,” Alyssa replies. “Restaurant classics are a hit, so I’m sure we could at least keep it close with Unruly Hearts’ over there. Close is all we need if the focus group gets a vote this time.”

***

“Are you happy with your dishes?” Emma asks breathlessly, kissing her again. 

Alyssa gasps, bracing herself against the door of the supply closet that they found. “They’re fine enough. I let my mother have the reins back.” 

“Because?” 

Alyssa squeezes her eyes shut when Emma’s lips find the spot under her ear that drives her up the wall. 

“Because she had an idea,” she manages, head falling against the door with a _thud._ “And I didn’t exactly know how I defined family, so I let somebody who did take the--” 

The end of her sentence is cut off as her breath stutters when Emma pins her hips more roughly against the solid wood surface and tugs the collar of her shirt aside to revisit the mark she left earlier in the day after breakfast. 

“What did she say about family?” Emma prompts with a grin when her girlfriend trembles beneath her. 

“She said the restaurant was family,” Alyssa answers off-handedly. 

It makes Emma pull back. Alyssa quiets the disappointed noise in her throat. 

“She didn’t say _you_ were?” 

Alyssa shrugs. “It’s not a big deal. She’s always been like this. You know that.”

Pouting, Emma nuzzles her cheek. “But I know you want to be close with her.”

“It’s really okay,” Alyssa says, though she does look away. “She’s busy. She’s always been busy. And she provided for so long--”

“Hey.” Emma takes Alyssa’s face in her hands. “It’s okay to want a relationship with your mom. She loves you. It’s just hard to show it sometimes.” She kisses her cheek. “Besides, God knows I still think about it, and my parents don’t even want me. Not to mention that they’re a hundred miles away. It’s normal to want her to show she cares. Knowing that she does doesn’t have to be enough.”

Alyssa smiles at her weakly. “When did you get so smart?” 

“Please, I’ve always been smart,” Emma teases. “Besides, I think I’m just an expert in all things Alyssa Greene.” 

Humming softly, Alyssa reaches up to wrap her arms around Emma’s neck again, fingers fiddling with the baby hairs at the base of her scalp. “Maybe so.”

“No, I definitely am,” her girlfriend laughs, leaning down for another kiss, hand braced beside Alyssa’s head--

The door is pulled from behind Alyssa and they’re stumbling backwards, holding onto each other so they don’t fall. 

“Found them!” Kaylee calls. “Jesus, you two. You’d think you’d be able to keep your hands off each other for at least two minutes. Emma, you’re up to present. Fix your hair, would you?”

***

“For your cocktail, you have a New York Sour,” Greg starts, watching nervously as Angie turns the drink in her hand. “It was something my grandfather loved.” 

“Tell us more about your grandfather, Mr. Nolan,” Barry says, taking a sip, humming in appreciation. 

Greg looks to Emma who nods encouragingly. 

“Well, Albert Nolan was probably the best man I’ll ever know,” Greg laughs softly. “Before Em-- before Unruly Hearts’-- the restaurant used to be Albert and Betsy’s Café. It never got popular beyond neighborhood buzz, but Papa and Gran used to be there every day, working their asses off.” He gnaws on his lip a little nervous, shoving his hands into his pockets. “They taught us to cook. Always said food brings people together. That’s why when Emma--” 

He stops, scratching at his beard. He looks over at his cousin. 

“When Emma…?” Dee Dee prompts gently, accepting the appetizer plate that Kevin brings her. 

Emma hesitates for a moment, tugging the beanie-- which Kaylee had all but shoved onto her head after telling her that her hair was too messy to go on television-- down over her ears to hide how red they’re becoming. 

“When I got kicked out,” Emma finally fills in. “When I got kicked out, that’s why Greg and a few of our friends started to work at the café.” 

“Oh, honey,” Barry says softly. 

Emma smiles at him, a little regretful and weak, but optimism shining through. “It’s alright. It happened almost seven years ago now.” 

“You know, my parents were the same,” the man tells her softly. “I just never had the courage to make something of myself like you. Look at you! Restaurant, so much press, _pride!_ You’re doing a good thing, Emma.”

Emma bows her head slightly. “Thank you, sir.” 

He nods. “Now, keep telling us about the restaurant. About your _family._ That is the challenge, yes?”

It breaks the coolness of the room. 

Emma nods. “Well, eventually, my grandfather got older, though he’s probably mad that I’m even saying that now,” she laughs. “And when it was time, our grandparents retired. They left the restaurant to me.” She smiles at the memory of her grandfather handing over the keys, the light in his eyes. She adjusts her glasses. “They told me to rebrand and make it everything that the café never was.” 

“So you created a safe place for LGBTQ+ folks to work,” Barry fills in. “And made some damn good food doing it.”

“Everybody deserves a fair shot in the workplace,” Emma replies with ease. “Especially in a masculine dominated profession.” She smiles, thinking of Gran once more. “My grandmother always said food is love. And I believe that we, us folks blessed with an unruliness within us? We love the hardest. Because we know what it is to not be, and to not be able to.” 

“Don’t make me cry,” Dee Dee groans softly, grabbing her napkin to dab at her eyes. “That’s beautiful, Emma.” 

Emma smiles shyly. 

“I fell for a girl, Chef Allen,” she admits, keeping her descriptions vague. “I fell for her when I was sixteen, and I had no idea what to do. I would cook for her, because I didn’t know _how_ to do anything else. Lord knows I didn’t have the words to say it then.” She shrugs. “Food is love. Food is how I make home and family. I know it’s the same for Greg, here.” Greg nods his agreement. “It’s able to do more than words can say.”

 _“Now I’m gonna sob,”_ the older woman complains without any bite. _“Thanks a lot for that.”_

 _“Oh, to be young,”_ Barry sings. 

“Truly,” Angie laughs. Her eyes glimmer with mischief when she meets Emma’s. She lights up further as she and her fellow judges finally take a bite of the appetizer. “And this-” she holds up one of her corn dogs- “is to _die for.”_

“That’s our grandmother’s recipe,” Emma laughs, wiping the corner of her eye herself. “It’s actually her birthday today. So we went with all old-school Nolan recipes for today.”

Barry’s eyes widen at the admittance. He waves Trent over. 

“Hi Gran!” he says into the camera. “Happy birthday! Your grandchildren are brilliant.” 

Everybody laughs. “Thank you!” Greg and Emma say at the same time. 

“She loves you. Thinks you're hilarious,” Greg adds. 

“Well, I think her food is wonderful,” Barry replies, gesturing to the corndogs on his plate, dipping it into one of the sauces. He takes a bite, groaning in appreciation. “Seriously. The salty and the sweet! I’m going to go into a coma.”

Emma blushes, flattered. “Thank you,” she says again. 

“I want this recipe after,” Dee Dee agrees. “What’s the secret?” 

“Soy sauce,” Emma admits. 

“Soy sauce,” Dee Dee repeats skeptically. 

“A little in the batter.” Emma nods. “Brings out some nuttiness in the cornstarch. Oh! And a mix of regular and buttermilk.” 

“Huh,” Dee Dee says in amusement. “Soy sauce.” 

“Soy sauce,” Emma says back in agreement. 

***

Barry smiles when he gets the results card handed to him. 

“It seems we will have one final show, ladies and gentlemen,” he laughs, turning the card around. 

_Challenge Six: Family -- Winner: Unruly Hearts’ Bar and Grill_

“Yes!” Greg cheers, high fiving Hayden. “Thanks Gran!” He points at the camera. 

Emma grins, nodding in agreement. 

“You made us laugh. You made us cry,” Barry says, waving the card around. “And your food, above all, was so, so tasty. Congratulations. Looks like we’re going to have a tie breaker!” 

Turning to look at her girlfriend, Alyssa meets her eyes quickly, standing just out of her mother’s line of sight. 

_“I knew you’d win,”_ Alyssa mouths.

 _“You’re amazing,”_ Emma mouths back. 

***

 ***saoirse ronan voice* EMMA NOLAN** @JulietInConverse: NOT ME SOBBING OVER THIS SHOW AGAIN

 **Gay Food Network** @Adohug: SAMEEE LESBIANS ON TV ALWAYS MAKE ME CRY

 **presentation, taste, and alyssa greene** @satan: god that was beautiful. emma’s story made me,,, pLEASE I’M EMOTIONAL

 **#RenewKnownUnknown** @itsOzzie: Also Emma who changed into a beanie >>>>>

***loud sigh* | regrettable mom friend** @ambien-im-on-it: ugh yeah she’s so cute

 **Tired** @NinjaKTX: Time to be emotional about the fact that the last competition ep will be next week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! what did you think? if you enjoyed, consider dropping me a comment below telling me your favorite line or part/leaving me a kudo down below to let me know you're liking the story! 
> 
> for a little cooking tip: _do_ add some sort of flavor that brings out the nuttiness in batter when you're using corn starch/corn flour. i promise it'll be awesome. it doesn't have to be soy! you can use some kind of vegetable oil, or even a little sugar works! also, i didn't get to use my carbonara recipe because it didn't fit super well within this chapter, but i highly recommend. it's fucking delicious and if you don't eat pork, you can always substitute it with another protein. 
> 
> if you wanna talk food/greenelan/gayness some more, as always, you can find me on tumblr @ifthebookdoesntsell. 
> 
> thank you for giving this story love. it means so much. 
> 
> be safe x


	8. Challenge Seven: Mistakes and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Today’s challenge will be unlike any other that we’ve done,” Dee Dee narrates, the lights flickering on as they enter the test kitchen where the contestants are already waiting at their stations. 
> 
> The whole thing is rather dramatic, but so goes showbiz. 
> 
> “Yes, we will be doing a callback to all of our previous episodes.” Barry brings them to the center of the room. Focus pulls back on his face so that he can be seen gesturing to a board that has yet to be uncovered. “This week is…” 
> 
> Dee Dee pulls back the curtain. 
> 
> “Mistakes and Memories!” she cries, theatrics abound. “What does that mean, you ask? Well, we want a three course meal, but not just any three course. We want a dish you want redemption on, a dish that you never got to cook, and a dish that you think was a favorite among the people.” 
> 
> (Or, the final challenge.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all! back at ya! this update is coming a bit earlier in the day than normal since i'm going to be pretty busy today. peep the chapter count; we're getting close to the end! thank you so much for all the love and for reading. it means so much.

“Welcome to the competition finale of Known Unknown!” Dee Dee says to the camera emphatically. “We want to thank all of our viewers for support, and remember, next year maybe your restaurant could be featured on our show!”

“That’s right!” Barry agrees. “Now, it’s pretty early in the day, but our contestants will be needing all the time they can get for today’s challenge, so let’s get started.” 

He sweeps his hand in a clearly choreographed motion, gesturing for the cameras to follow him. 

“Today’s challenge will be unlike any other that we’ve done,” Dee Dee narrates, the lights flickering on as they enter the test kitchen where the contestants are already waiting at their stations. 

The whole thing is rather dramatic, but so goes showbiz. 

“Yes, we will be doing a callback to all of our previous episodes.” Barry brings them to the center of the room. Focus pulls back on his face so that he can be seen gesturing to a board that has yet to be uncovered. “This week is…” 

Dee Dee pulls back the curtain. 

“Mistakes and Memories!” she cries, theatrics abound. “What does that mean, you ask? Well, we want a three course meal, but not just any three course. We want a dish you want redemption on, a dish that you never got to cook, and a dish that you think was a favorite among the people.” 

“Remember, points for presentation, creativity, and taste awarded,” Barry adds. “But we are also going to add an innovation criteria as well as some bonus for story. Make us something meaningful, ladies and gents!” 

“You will have seven hours. Use them wisely.” Dee Dee stares them all down. “And don’t forget that Ms. Keating, Mr. Hawkins, and Angie will all be back for this final round. Make us look good, yes?”

“Yes, Chef!” Voices chorus around the kitchen. 

“Brilliant,” the woman replies. “Now, let’s get to it.” The lights brighten further. “Seven hours on the clock. Redeem your mistakes. Relive your best memories. The clock starts… now!”

***

“We’re making the Philly Cheesesteak,” Emma says, as soon as her team has gathered around the chopping block. “I want redemption on the Unruly Heart and for our hit, I think we do the Baked Alaska.” 

Everybody scrambles to catch up, writing out the menu. 

“What about last week’s dishes?” Greg asks. “The judges loved those.” 

Emma hesitates. “Well, we could do the carbonara. But do you think that’s too heavy of a meal?”

“Maybe,” Hayden agrees. “There’s a lot of richness in the dessert if we go with the Baked Alaska.”

“Agreed,” Kevin pipes in. “Let’s go with Em’s menu. She is our top dog.”

“Well, I don’t want to step on anyone’s toes,” Emma argues. “If you think there’s something better, then we should go for that.”

“Honestly, I think the menu we have is good,” Natalie says quietly. “They were the favorites, and the carbonara has high salt content. Do we want to turn their palette upside down by going from that directly to dessert?”

“The kid has a point,” Hayden says. “Let’s go with the original. You have good instincts, Em.”

Emma stares down at her notebook, thinking for a moment. 

_Go with your gut,_ a voice that sounds suspiciously like her grandfather says. _Always go with your gut._

She finally nods. “Okay. Let’s go with this.” She sticks her pen behind her ear. “Hayden, Kev? Could you take point on the dessert?” The twins nod. “I’ll take points on the Unruly Heart. I’ll make it sort of mini because it’ll be our appetizer. Nat? Can you handle the sandwich?” Natalie throws her a thumbs up. Emma takes a deep breath. “Alright, gang. This is our last shot. All or nothing. Are we going to do this?” 

They all whoop and cheer, nodding. Emma puts her hand in the middle. Everybody stacks their hands on top of hers. She’s about to do a count-off when Greg interrupts. 

“On three or after three?” 

“You ask that every time,” the whole team groans at the same time, but it makes them smile all the same. 

***

When they crowd around to decide their menu, Alyssa doesn’t expect everyone to look to her. 

And yet, they do. 

Even her mother. 

“What?” Alyssa says, twirling her pen between her fingers. 

“Tell us what you think!” Kaylee urges. 

Shelby and Noah nod. 

Unsure, Alyssa looks to her mother. Veronica smiles encouragingly. 

“Take the lead, Alyssa,” the woman urges, tight lipped but eyes filled with pride. “Things always go better when you do.”

For a moment, mother and daughter just look at each other. Alyssa is pretty sure her mouth is agape. 

Again, somehow, this moment feels redefining, however small it may seem to the public who sees it. Her mother’s gentle, yet strong hand squeezes her shoulder. Alyssa does her best not to quiver under the gesture. 

Finally, she pulls herself out of it, taking a deep breath. 

“Alright.” Alyssa stands up straight. “Here’s what I’m thinking…”

***

Emma mixes her batter, smiling to herself at the memory of Alyssa doing so just a few days ago, dancing to some slow rhythmic song in her robe as she moved through the kitchen with ease.

She remembers watching her fill the piping bag, blushing when Alyssa finally looked up at her and smiled. Her gaze wanders to Alyssa now, who’s engrossed in menu planning, Kaylee and Shelby on either side. 

Dark eyes meet hers, immediately amused, and a flush runs down her neck reflexively, just like last weekend. 

Emma opens her mouth to speak, but she has to clear throat, breath suddenly tight under the intensity of Alyssa’s gaze. Finally, she’s able to call: “What are you making?” 

“Unruly Heart!” Alyssa replies, a smirk playing on her lips. 

Emma’s eyes immediately widen in panic. There’s no way she’s winning the appetizer course now. 

But that doesn’t mean she can’t put up a good fight. 

“What’s this, ladies and gentleman?” Barry immediately catches it. “Will this be a recipe battle?”

Alyssa laughs, waving at the camera. “It’s _my_ recipe, everyone should know!” 

“And it’s _my_ favorite food,” Emma argues back, trying not to smile. 

“I taught you to make it!” her girlfriend points out. “I came up with this recipe when we were sixteen. Let me have this, Em.” 

“But this is my redemption dish,” the blonde pouts. 

Alyssa shrugs, eyes bright and teasing. “Too bad.” 

“I thought you were my best friend,” Emma complains. 

“Not today,” the other woman sings, showing off and flipping a spatula in her hand like a microphone. “Today I’m here to win.” 

“Show off,” Emma mumbles with faux anger. She turns to the camera on her side. “Do you see what this show has done?” she laughs. “It’s destroyed me and Alyssa.” She lifts her head. “Alyssa, we’re gonna get into a fight later.”

Alyssa rolls her eyes affectionately. “Sounds good. Can’t wait.”

Emma turns back to the camera, deadpanning: “I hate it here.” 

Alyssa grins at that, biting her lip to keep from laughing. 

***

 ***saoirse ronan voice* EMMA NOLAN** @JulietInConverse: GOD THEY’RE SO CUTE

 **Gay Food Network** @Adohug: are we in agreement that they’re dating????

 **presentation, taste, and alyssa greene** @satan: i mean, duh??

 **#RenewKnownUnknown** @itsOzzie: I want to be respectful of their relationship, whatever it is, but *look at them in that moment before the commercial*

 ***loud sigh* | regrettable mom friend** @ambien-im-on-it: ...i really want to send an eye roll emoji but at this point there’s literally no way to say they aren’t

 **Tired** @NinjaKTX: i can’t believe they haven’t just kissed on camera at this point,, the gayness in those looks

 ***saoirse ronan voice* EMMA NOLAN** @JulietInConverse: ok but hold on 

***saoirse ronan voice* EMMA NOLAN** @JulietInConverse: ATTN: FOOD NETWORK/GAY TWITTER: do you think a certain two women on kn*wn unkn*wn are secretly d*ting?

 **[poll:]** **  
****\- option 1: ummm obviously?** **  
****\- option 2: i mean… maybe??** **  
****\- option 3: please shut up**

***

“For redemption, I’m thinking the stew we made for the Disney challenge,” Alyssa tells Kaylee and Shelby. “Maybe we add the fish in this time? Take a more down home approach?” Alyssa writes out her idea in her notebook as her friends watch. “Do we have the time to make a bread bowl?”

Kaylee and Shelby look between each other. 

“You want bread bowls for fifty-five people?” Kaylee asks. 

“In five hours?” Shelby adds.

Alyssa nods. “Maybe you can make them garlic bread.”

“Dear Lord, woman,” they both grumble at the same time. 

“Well? Can you do it?” Alyssa raises an eyebrow at them. 

“Of course we can,” Kaylee says. “As long as Mama Greene does the garlic wash. And we’ll need some cupcake pans.”

“Consider it done,” Veronica calls from where she’s working on rehashing the dessert recipe from the Romantic Day challenge into something that strays further from the classic chocolate lava cake. 

“Perfect.” Alyssa grins. She reaches her hands out. 

Kaylee and Shelby’s drop onto them in an instant. 

***

“This finale won’t be decided by us,” Barry tells the camera as plates from Unruly Hearts’ Bar & Grill are carted in. “Instead, we’ve brought back our three guest judges from the past few weeks, and we’ll be taking the dinner service’s opinions into heavy account.”

The camera moves across the table as Dee Dee picks up the narration. 

“First, we have Ms. Keating. Renowned food blogger.” Olivia waves. “Second, Mr. Hawkins. Food Network executive.” Hawkins waves, smiling. “And Angie Dickinson. One of our head producers and set directors.” Angie wiggles her fingers in a hello. 

“The challenge today, as a reminder, is Mistakes and Memories,” Barry says. “We asked our contestants to give us a dish they’re proud of, a dish they want to redeem, and a dish they never got to make but wished to. Now, let’s get started.” He turns to where Emma and her team are waiting off camera. “Chef Nolan?”

Emma walks over, wiping her sweaty palms on her slacks. “Hello!” she starts. “It’s good to see you all.” 

“Good to see you too,” the judges chorus in reply. 

Immediately after, Emma begins to launch into her presentation, laying on her charisma and smile, hoping that it’s enough. 

She tells a rough story of the Unruly Heart this time, reminiscing over her time with Alyssa from when she was young, not missing the way all the judges are looking at her knowingly. 

It makes her cheeks heat up, but she presses on. She takes it as a good sign when they all laugh or smile at her jokes, taking her time to carefully describe what each dish means, what it meant when she first served it. 

“Last, we have the Baked Alaska,” Emma says, heart settling in her chest when she sees Ms. Keatings eyes light up once more. “It was the first challenge that we won. So we wanted to take it back to then. This time, there’s different fillings inside.” 

Just like last time, Greg, Hayden, and Kevin all step forward, lighting the top on fire with ease. 

Again, the judges stare in awe. 

Emma smiles, taking a deep breath. 

This is good. 

They have a chance.

***

Alyssa paces nervously outside as she waits for Emma and the rest of their friends to be done. 

There’s only so much prep she can do, she knows that, but that doesn’t stop her from wringing her hands tighter with each passing moment. 

Finally, the door swings open, and the group comes out looking happy, if slightly frazzled. 

Emma approaches her immediately. Alyssa smiles, accepting the hug that she knows is coming. 

“How was it?” Alyssa murmurs, breathing in Emma’s familiar scent. 

“It went as well as it could,” her girlfriend replies quietly. “But don’t think about me. You go in there and kill it, okay?”

Alyssa nods, tucking herself in Emma’s collar for one more moment before she pulls away. “I can do this.” She says it more for herself than anybody else. 

Still, Emma nods. “You got this.” She smiles, eyes genuine, soft, _brilliant._ She says the words like she really means them, like she wouldn’t mind if she lost if it meant Alyssa reached her dreams. “I believe in you,” she adds. 

God. Alyssa wants to kiss her so bad. 

***

“The Unruly Heart is something I thought up at sixteen,” Alyssa tells the judges, forcing the anxiety from her voice, trying to get over the fact that Olivia Keating, Tom Hawkins, and Angie are all trying a recipe she’s so proud of. “It came about when I was trying to think of something to cheer Emma up.”

She knows she doesn’t have to explain. The clip of Emma talking about her family last week went viral on YouTube.

“We’re childhood best friends,” she fills in for the judges as she goes on. “We spent a lot of time together as teenagers, and, well, she doesn’t totally know this, but I wanted to make her something super cool to help her forget her troubles.” Alyssa blushes, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment. “I realize she’s going to see this on the monitor, but yeah, that’s the truth.” 

Alyssa hears Barry sniffling at that. It gives her confidence to continue.

“This dish honestly changed my life,” she admits. “I realized I was made for this business because of it.” She presses her lips together. “And it gave me probably the most important relationship in my life. I named it after a little conversation Emma and I had while sharing one. Emma said that unruly hearts are meant to bleed, and that if people can’t accept it, then they could just…” she trails off with a grin. “Well, I think you can fill in the rest.” 

The judges laugh, though their eyes are misty. 

Alyssa points to where Mr. Hawkins is cutting his open. “When you let it bleed, let it out, let it say what it needs to say-” she takes a deep breath- “it’s beautiful.” The center is perfect when Hawkins splits it, gold flowing from the middle. “I think food should always be that beautiful. And love should, too.” She looks straight into the camera for just a split second, hoping that Emma is watching. 

“Thank you, Ms. Greene,” Dee Dee says softly. 

Alyssa nods, stepping back so that Kaylee and Shelby can present the next course, though she barely hears any of their words. 

Instead, she locks eyes with Barry, who’s barely holding it together. He sends her a thumbs up. 

Then, she looks to her mother, and her heart stops and runs all at the same time at the look she’s given. 

There’s so much pride in it. 

It says _I love you._ It says it all the times that they missed saying it over the years. It says it a thousand times over, so many times that it makes them both dizzy. 

Alyssa says it back silently.

And somehow, she already feels like she’s won.

***

Both teams are waiting in the lobby when Barry and Dee Dee finally emerge. 

They hop up from where they’d made a circle on the floor, noticing that cameras are rolling. 

Of course, they’d discussed how the results would be announced beforehand, so this is mostly just for show, but everybody wants to look presentable. 

“Congratulations to all of you,” Dee Dee begins, smiling, her eyes filled with adoration. “You have all done fantastic work.”

Barry nods. “But, unfortunately, there can be only one winner.” He looks genuinely regretful to say those words. “And because it’s such an important decision, the judges have been given the night to deliberate.”

***

 ***saoirse ronan voice* EMMA NOLAN** @JulietInConverse: WHAT

 **Gay Food Network** @Adohug: NO HOW COULD THEY. GOD THE DRAMA,,,,,,,,,

 **presentation, taste, and alyssa greene** @satan: BRUH I JUST WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!

 **#RenewKnownUnknown** @itsOzzie: SAME.

 ***saoirse ronan voice* EMMA NOLAN** @JulietInConverse: LET’S MAKE PREDICTIONS

 ***loud sigh* | regrettable mom friend** @ambien-im-on-it: wait guys. wait.

 **#RenewKnownUnknown** @itsOzzie: What???

 **Tired** @NinjaKTX: i saw it too _@ambien-im-on-it._

 ***saoirse ronan voice* EMMA NOLAN** @JulietInConverse: saw what??? 

**Tired** @NinjaKTX: the finale is postponed.

 **Gay Food Network** @Adohug: WHAT WHY?! MY HEART CAN’T TAKE THIS

 ***loud sigh* | regrettable mom friend** @ambien-im-on-it: :pleading_face::pleading_face: [Screen Shot at 8.11.19 AM.jpeg]

[ ID: A screenshot of a headline from The Sunrise, Edgewater’s Local Newspaper. The title reads as follows:  **[BREAKING NEWS]:** Tragedy in Edgewater, Indiana for award-winning, television-featured restaurant Unruly Hearts’ Bar & Grill. More details to come.  ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. what do you think happened? know that this fic will have a happy ending (and it is all planned out, so don't worry!). if you've got any thoughts, consider dropping me a comment/kudos down below to let me know that you're along for the ride. 
> 
> i know this chapter wasn't super food centric, but i'll drop a food tip. when making bread bowls, there's two ways to do it: i had kaylee and shelby use cupcake tins because that's faster, but you can also make a whole roll and scoop out the center. you can then use the center of that roll to make mini cinnamon rolls or as bread crumbs wherever you require. just stick it into the fridge till it firms up before you break it apart. 
> 
> as always, if you ever wanna talk more about food/greene/gayness, you can find me on tumblr @ifthebookdoesntsell. 
> 
> thanks for reading. 
> 
> be safe x


	9. BREAKING NEWS: Tragedy in Edgewater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[LIVE UPDATES]:** Chef Emma Nolan’s (KNOWN UNKNOWN, FOOD NETWORK) Unruly Hearts’ Bar & Grill Goes Up in Flames in Middle-of-the-Night Accident
> 
> By J. Smith. 9am.
> 
> Last night, competition was over for this season of Known Unknown, one of Food Network’s most popular shows this year, according to ratings and viewership. Much of that is due to Emma Nolan, a young upstart who inherited her restaurant, Unruly Hearts’ Bar & Grill, from her grandparents at just twenty. From New York to California, Nolan is well known for creating innovative dishes, as well as being an advocate for LGBTQ+ rights on social media.
> 
> A lesbian herself, Nolan’s Unruly Hearts’ Bar & Grill is also known for its commitment to a fair and equal work environment.
> 
> It seems that those principles may have to find a new home.
> 
> Around 2 this morning, a fire erupted. At this point, officials have revealed that it was for sure an accident, the fire marshall citing that it could have been a circuitry problem.
> 
> BWTV will take you back 12 hours to trace what happened.
> 
> More updates to come.
> 
> (Or, the aftermath of tragedy can be marked hour by hour, minute by minute, painful moment by painful moment.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all! i'm (kind of) sorry about the cliffhanger (it was quite fun to see some of your comments lmao), so here's something to fill in what happened! i still promise this fic will have a happy ending! 
> 
> thanks for reading and for giving this story love. i hope that you enjoy.

**_[LIVE UPDATES]:_ ** _Chef Emma Nolan’s (KNOWN UNKNOWN, FOOD NETWORK) Unruly Hearts’ Bar & Grill Goes Up in Flames in Middle-of-the-Night Accident _

_By J. Smith. 9am._

_Last night, competition was over for this season of Known Unknown, one of Food Network’s most popular shows this year, according to ratings and viewership. Much of that is due to Emma Nolan, a young upstart who inherited her restaurant, Unruly Hearts’ Bar & Grill, from her grandparents at just twenty. From New York to California, Nolan is well known for creating innovative dishes, as well as being an advocate for LGBTQ+ rights on social media. _

_A lesbian herself, Nolan’s Unruly Hearts’ Bar & Grill is also known for its commitment to a fair and equal work environment. _

_It seems that those principles may have to find a new home._

_Around 2 this morning, a fire erupted. At this point, officials have revealed that it was for sure an accident, the fire marshall citing that it could have been a circuitry problem._

_BWTV will take you back 12 hours to trace what happened._

_More updates to come._

***

_12 hours ago. 9pm._

“We’re all done,” Emma murmurs, pinning Alyssa to do the door as soon as they’re inside the apartment. 

Alyssa nods, smiling as she tangles a hand in Emma’s hair and pulls her close until their bodies are flush. She shivers as Emma’s lips ghost over the shell of her ear. 

“We can finally be us, now,” Alyssa replies, soft as she relaxes against the door. 

Emma’s lips trail further along her neck, hand gently urging her to tip her head to the side so she can have more access. 

Heat rushes through them both as Emma moves, exploring as if she’s never touched her before, and finally, Alyssa’s knees give out slightly when Emma nips over her pulse, hand trailing up her thigh under her skirt at the same time. 

“You okay?” Emma laughs. 

“Shut up,” Alyssa grumbles, but she holds tighter to her girlfriend, grabbing at the back of her shirt. 

***

_11 hours ago. 10pm._

“You’re so beautiful, baby,” Emma says in her ear as Alyssa flops back onto the bed, spent. 

“No you,” she manages, a smile playing on her lips. 

“No _you,”_ Emma throws back, just as she always does. “You’re the beautifulest.” 

Alyssa presses her lips together to stop from laughing. “The _beautifulest?”_

Emma nods, grin perfectly bright in that way that Alyssa describes as her _golden-retriever look._

“The beautifulest,” the blonde agrees. 

“You’re such a nerd.” Alyssa rolls her eyes. 

Emma leans down for another kiss. “Your nerd.”

“My nerd,” her girlfriend agrees. 

***

_10 hours ago. 11pm._

“Do you want a snack?” Alyssa laughs, nose tucked into Emma’s neck and wrapped in a sheet. 

“You always read my mind.” Emma kisses the top of her head, breathing her in. 

“Savory or sweet?” the woman asks as she picks up her girlfriend’s shirt from the ground-- which is entirely too big-- and does a few of the buttons, giving Emma an affectionately pointed look as hazel eyes blatantly trail down her body. 

“Sorry?” Emma asks dumbly. 

Alyssa fakes annoyance. “You only love me for my body and my food.”

Emma laughs at that. “Very true.”

Alyssa gapes. _“Babe.”_

“It’s good food and a good body!” Emma jokes. 

***

_9 hours ago. 12pm._

“I’m sleepy,” Alyssa whines, halfway on top of Emma, snuggling against her shoulder. 

“You’re adorable.” Emma’s eyes are soft as she holds the woman tight in her arms, calm washing over her. 

She breathes Alyssa in, finds comfort in the familiarity. Alyssa smells like home, like safety, like warmth. Alyssa’s vanilla scent reminds Emma that it’s okay to drift off to sleep, that her racing thoughts will be there in the morning, but for this moment nothing else matters. 

_“Em?”_ Alyssa mumbles quietly. 

“Yes?” Emma asks. 

“I’m glad you’re mine.” 

Emma smiles at that. “I’m glad you’re mine too, ‘Lys.” 

***

_8 hours ago. 1am._

When they finally drift off, it feels easier than anything. 

Alyssa tucks herself tighter against Emma, warmth abound beneath the sheets and blankets. 

Emma always falls asleep afterward, wanting to make sure that Alyssa is really in her dreams before her, just in case her girlfriend can’t sleep or has a bad dream. 

She hears Alyssa’s breathing even out, and it’s the sweetest of lullabies. 

Within minutes, she allows the soft darkness envelop her. 

***

_7 hours ago. 2am._

The ringing of the phone awakens them both. 

Emma starts awake first, blindly grasping for a light as her cell phone rings. 

Alyssa groans. “What time is it?” 

Locating the culprit of the noise, Emma snatches her phone from where it was still in her pants on the ground. She squints. 

“2am.” She reads the caller ID. “It’s… Greg,” she says. “That’s weird.” 

Something must be up. 

She hits accept. 

As soon as she does, there’s a rambling on the phone, and it’s obviously more than one voice. 

“Slow down,” she says. “I don’t understand.”

Alyssa waits in bed, watching as Emma’s features shift and change as they search to understand; she paces on the hardwood. 

“Greg!” Emma finally interrupts. “Just tell me what’s happening.”

Emma listens, growing paler by the minute. 

Alyssa stands up, rushing to her, immediately knowing something is wrong when Emma leans against her, almost boneless. Her whole being trembles. 

“Baby?” Alyssa asks softly, trying to make out the faint rambling on the other end of the line, but to no avail. 

The phone falls from Emma’s grasp so quickly that there’s no time to catch it. 

***

_6.75 hours ago. 2:15am._

“I have to go,” Emma says, heart in her stomach, nausea spreading through her. She grabs her wallet from the nightstand, tripping as she does.

“You are in no condition to drive,” Alyssa argues. “I’m coming too.”

“You don’t have to--”

“I do,” Alyssa answers firmly, not even bothering to change out of Emma’s shirt as she pulls on some sweatpants. “My car is here. I’m driving.” Emma hesitates, quivering. Alyssa pads over to her, catching her hands up in hers. “Baby,” she murmurs. Her girlfriend swallows hard, averting her gaze. “Em,” Alyssa tries again. “Look at me?”

Emma trembles harder. “‘Lys,” she gasps. 

“I’ve got you,” Alyssa assures, pulling her close into a hug that for once Emma doesn’t even have the strength to reciprocate. “I’ve got you.” 

Tucking her nose into Alyssa’s neck, tears trickle down Emma’s cheeks. 

Softly, Alyssa hushes her. “I’ve got you.”

***

_6.5 hours ago. 2:30am._

Emma can’t speak the whole ride there.

She even puts the radio on low so it won’t be completely silent. 

Alyssa looks on in concern, unsure what to do but watch the road carefully, finally making a right. 

Her heart jumps into her throat. 

She pulls the car over. 

There’s a barricade around the area, fire trucks flashing their lights as the rush of water impedes the otherwise silent night. 

Flames dance across several buildings, and Alyssa hears Emma choke on her breath beside her when they simultaneously catch sight of the blackened awning that’s fallen down from the from Unruly Hearts’, fire licking across the front façade.

Alyssa undoes her seatbelt quickly, grabbing Emma’s hand. 

“Hey,” she whispers. “Look at me.” 

Emma manages to, fear and anguish evident in her gaze. 

For a moment, they just stare at each other, trying to remember how they were just a few hours ago: safe, happy, _in love._

It seems to startle Emma out of her stupor. She undoes her seatbelt and pushes the car door open. 

_“Emma!”_ Alyssa cries, moving herself from the driver’s seat too. “Where are you going?!”

“I need to get inside the restaurant,” Emma says quickly. “Papa’s things are in there! And the photographs--”

She rushes forward, catching sight of Greg who seems to be having the same idea, Kevin and Hayden talking him down, but Alyssa grabs her hand.

 _“Are you crazy?”_ she asks. “You _are not_ equipped to go inside a burning building. You could die!” 

“My family’s life work!” Emma argues. “Everything we’ve worked for. _Everything--”_

_Everything I gave up to have this. Everything that made me who I am. Everything I poured into this place. Everything my parents always said I could never be._

“Emma,” Alyssa says, softer this time, pulling her gently forward until they’re almost nose to nose. Hazel eyes refuse to look up into hers. “Emma.” 

She murmurs it again. And again. 

Emma cracks, shatters so quickly, as if hearing her name is enough to really remind her who she is, who she was, what she’s losing. 

_“Alyssa,”_ she whimpers, so quiet, so desperate. “Why?”

“I don’t know,” Alyssa whispers back, holding Emma close. “I don’t know.” 

Emma trembles, crumbles against Alyssa, breath heavy and stuttered. Sirens wail and water rushes from the hydrants, and it’s all so much, so, so much-- 

Alyssa covers Emma’s ears, watches with a resigned sort of solemnity as a few firefighters enter the restaurant and the buildings on either side, carrying portable extinguishers. 

Emma turns her head, but Alyssa doesn’t allow her to, holding her tighter. 

“Don’t look,” she murmurs. “Don’t look. It’s okay.” 

***

_6 hours ago. 3am._

By now, Barry, Dee Dee, and the whole Known Unknown crew has arrived. They’re keeping respectful, only filming a few clips, distancing themselves from where Emma and Alyssa are sat on the curb, the former with her face still buried in her girlfriend’s neck. 

The fire is out by now, but a firetruck has stayed behind since smoke is still in the air. 

Greg called Betsy, and though he’d asked if Emma had wanted to talk to her, Betsy had said she’d call back later in a soft voice, one that understood. 

Emma’s face is dry and salty with tears, and she’s curled up in her hoodie, hands receded beneath the sleeves. Her breath is still stuttered, and Alyssa is at a loss for words. 

The first level of the restaurant is almost completely destroyed, and now, they’re waiting around to see when they get the OK to dig around and see what they can salvage. 

Alyssa kisses the top of Emma’s head softly, feels the woman quiver under the gesture and nuzzle closer. 

Her heart aches. 

***

_5 hours ago. 4am._

Emma and Greg are now sitting together, quietly discussing what this means. 

They have insurance, but it’s unclear if it will cover all the damages. Greg handles a lot of the numbers, since Emma isn’t the greatest at math outside the kitchen, and their voices are hushed, likely because if they speak above a whisper the tremble in their words will be too obvious. 

Alyssa watches helplessly, unsure if there’s anything she can do. Her mother has arrived by now, and she’s talking to the twins, seemingly trying to help make a plan. 

Alyssa starts out of her stupor when Angie taps her on the shoulder. 

“Alyssa?” she says quietly, though not timid. 

“Yes?” Alyssa doesn’t know what she should expect. 

“It isn’t ideal,” Angie begins. “But we _do_ need an interview from this morning. We can’t ask Emma, obviously, since that’s so clearly insensitive. We were hoping you would be willing?”

The woman is clearly ready for her to say no, is completely open to the thought, and her features communicate sorrow, as if she knows that this is a terrible time to ask but also knows it’s company policy. 

“I’ll do it.” Alyssa doesn’t know what possesses her at this moment. Her heart wants her to say no, but she knows that she’d rather have herself do it than Emma, knows that if Angie asks just about anybody else it could get messy. “Can I just have a moment?”

“Of course.” Angie touches her on the shoulder gently. “Take all the time you need.”

***

_4.5 hours ago. 4:30am._

The crew takes her around the corner so that the others don’t see, and Alyssa is grateful for that. 

It isn’t terribly well lit, but it’s to be expected for early in the morning. 

She waits for them to ask concrete questions, suddenly so aware that she’s wearing Emma’s t-shirt and hoodie, but instead, they only ask one, one that pierces her deep in the gut. 

“Would you mind telling us how you’re feeling?”

Alyssa loses her breath. She opens her mouth to speak, but only a strangled noise comes out. 

She stares at Angie, who's still remarkably soft in the face. Nausea suddenly rises up through Alyssa’s whole body. It’s too hot, too cold, too much--

“I don’t know how I’m feeling,” she manages to say. “This is all… a lot.” She reddens, knowing how inarticulate it sounds. She takes a deep breath, looking away from the camera. 

The older woman gives her an encouraging look. “Take a moment,” she urges.

Alyssa shoves her hands into the pockets of Emma’s hoodie, wringing her fingers as she recollects the events of the past few hours, tries to summarize them in a coherent way. 

“I drove us here around 2am, us being Emma and I. We were in bed when the call came through.” She squeezes her eyes shut, realizing what she just admitted. There’s no going back. “She slept over, and we, um, we were celebrating the competition being over.” Tears spring to her eyes of the memory of them just last night, so carefree, the whole world faded out besides them as they drowned in each other, in their joy. “God, I love her so much, and I hate knowing she’s hurting--”

Alyssa stops, heart stuttering because of what just fell off her tongue. 

She quivers slightly, unsure how to continue. 

“You love her?” Angie asks softly, carefully. 

Finally, Alyssa nods. “I do.”

***

_4 hours ago. 5am._

“We’ve determined a circuit shorted,” the fire captain tells the group, who’s all gathered around. “There’s nothing that could have been done. These buildings are old, and everything looked up to code from the outside, but you never know what to really expect.”

Trent is filming and running audio on his phone, but other than that, the Known Unknown crew is silent. 

Alyssa slips her hand into Emma’s softly. Emma squeezes in thanks. 

“Can we go inside yet?” Greg calls from the back, his eyes bloodshot. Kevin’s tangled around him, almost as if he’s holding him together. 

The captain shakes his head. “We’re going to do another sweep. In about an hour, I’ll let you know.” He turns to go but then stops himself. “I’m truly sorry.” His eyes are kind, genuine. “I came to your restaurant just a few months ago. It was my daughter’s birthday.” He hesitates for a moment before continues. “She came out to me that night. Your place is quite special. And I know it isn’t much comfort, but I don’t think it’s the building that made it so.” He smiles as best he can, his older, greyer features communicating a wisdom that reminds Emma of her grandfather. “Wherever y’all re-establish, I’ll be happy to check if everything is up to code. Just give me a call.”

“That would be wonderful,” Kevin says quietly. 

Greg, Emma, and Hayden all nod. 

***

_3 hours ago. 6am._

Everybody is sitting in a line on the curb, all equally exhausted both emotionally and physically. 

Emma is still leaning against Alyssa, breathing more even as she plays with her girlfriend’s fingers, traces the lines of her palm in an attempt at grounding herself. 

Her eyes are red and puffy, and she seems about two seconds from keeling over, though her mind refuses to allow her to sleep until they can actually get into the restaurant and view the damage. 

“Have some water,” Alyssa murmurs, handing her a bottle that one of the firefighters brought over. 

“I’m not thirsty,” Emma mumbles, looking away. 

“Have some water,” Alyssa repeats, unscrewing the cap. She maneuvers herself until Emma’s forced to meet her eyes. “The last thing you need is to be dehydrated.” 

Alyssa gives her a pointed look. 

Finally, Emma takes it, sipping it. Coolness floods through her, and she _does_ feel a little better, even if part of her doesn’t want to admit it. 

“Have a little more,” Alyssa requests quietly. 

Emma nods. 

“I wanna kiss you,” Emma mumbles shyly when she screws the top back onto the water bottle. “That would make me feel better.”

Alyssa’s eyes are soft. She doesn’t even care that her mother is here, doesn’t even care that everybody would see. She wants Emma to feel better, wants to make this pain go away. 

“Then you should--”

The fire captain interrupts, clapping his hands together. 

“Alright. They’ve done a sweep.” He takes off his baseball cap to flatten out his hair before tucking it back onto his head. “In about fifteen minutes, you should be able to go in. I’ll call you over.” 

Emma stands up at that, energy suddenly flowing through her. “Thank you,” she says. 

The man tips his cap to her in reply. 

***

_2 hours ago. 7am._

When they get the all clear to head inside, Emma doesn’t let go of Alyssa’s hand when she starts to wander over. 

“Will you come inside with me?” Emma asks softly, eyes wide, fear evident. 

“Of course,” Alyssa answers, squeezing her hand. She follows behind gently, checking for any sign that Emma might crumble, might fall apart further. 

What she doesn’t expect is for her girlfriend to turn to Trent. 

“Do you want to come too?” 

Trent looks behind him. “Me?”

Emma nods once. “Bring your camera. My grandmother will want to see, and- and I’ll think about showing it to the public, if you need.”

“Emma,” Alyssa says softly, asking her the silent question of if she’s sure. 

“Gran at least needs to see what happened,” Emma breathes. “And- and I think that if-- when-- we reestablish, it’s important to document where we came from. I’ll regret it if I don’t do this.” Her eyes move to Trent. “So. Are you coming?”

Frantically, Trent grabs his camera from where it was rested on the ground. “Yes! Yes, I am.” 

Emma waits for him to get set before she pulls Alyssa along once more, carefully making her way up the steps. 

Tears spring to her eyes the moment she sets food inside the shell that was their dining room. 

The walls are blackened, and a beam has fallen down from the ceiling, effectively blocking any route to the kitchen. Glass is shattered on the floor, and many of the chairs and tables have burned away, a few still standing on very thin legs. 

Emma trembles; Alyssa catches her without a word when she stumbles slightly. 

Trent keeps his camera in wide focus, his own eyes slightly brimmed with tears. 

The tragedy of the moment is so evident, so profoundly blatant, and it tugs deep and rough on everybody in the room. The pain seeps through the air quickly, roughly, before anybody can protect themselves. At this moment, it feels like they’ve lost something deep, something they cannot get back. 

Greg enters, holding Kevin’s hand. He has the same reaction as Emma. Kevin does the same as Alyssa. 

Slowly, Emma takes a step forward, reaching up to pull down a few photographs that are still miraculously hanging on the walls. The glass of the frames have shattered, and the corners are slightly burned and ripped, but she forces them free, waving one of Betsy and Albert in Greg’s direction. 

“Basically intact,” she manages to laughs wetly. 

It goes on like that, Kevin, Greg, and Alyssa joining in, picking up a few things that fell to the floor and placing them on one of the last remaining intact tables. 

Trent keeps a healthy distance, Voice Memos running on his phone to have clean audio. 

“This one’s okay, too,” Greg says, flipping around a photograph of all of them from when they were in high school. 

Their faces are all much younger, much less understanding of the world, more naive in all of the best ways. 

“Look at Emma!” Kevin laughs. “I don’t remember your hair ever being that long.” 

Emma groans. “I chopped it off after sophomore year. I totally forgot that we hung that picture here.”

Alyssa laughs. “God, look at Greg! I completely forgot what he looked like without a beard.” 

“Still devilishly handsome,” Greg says with a less pained smile than he has all night, looking at himself in the photograph. 

Emma’s features light up slightly at the joke, too. 

***

_1 hour ago. 8am._

“We’re postponing filming,” Hawkins tells the group, watching as Emma and Greg continue to sort through what they could salvage from the restaurant, now on the curb. “Eventually, we do need to finish, but I’ve bought as much time with the network as I can.” 

“Thank you,” Emma replies, looking absolutely dead on her feet. There are circles under her eyes. “We’ll need to take this to Gran’s. And then I think we’ll probably… want a few days.” She looks around at her friends, who all nod. 

“I’ll email in a few days,” the executive says. He reaches out to touch Emma’s shoulder. “I wish we could do more to help, but the network has capped out the budget on the show.” 

“I understand.” Emma tries to communicate as much earnestness in her eyes as she can, though she can’t lie that she wishes there were some kind of aid that could be provided. Insurance will cover some of it, but it’s not like her savings account is huge yet. She’s only in her twenties. “Thank you anyway.”

He nods and squeezes her shoulder. “I’m truly so sorry this happened, Emma,” he tells her. 

“Me too, sir,” Emma laughs, wet and humorlessly enough that it pierces at everyone’s hearts. “I’m sorry this happened too.”

***

_Just now. 9am._

Emma stumbles up to the door of her grandparents’ house with Greg and Alyssa trailing after her as she speeds ahead. 

Alyssa had taken them, insisting that neither of the Nolans were in the condition to drive. For most of it, Emma’s hand had stayed in hers, though hazel eyes tracked the outside for the whole ride. 

Emma’s arms are full with a box that they’d found to carry all of the saveable items from the fire, but she manages to ring the bell with her elbow. 

Almost immediately, there are footsteps inside. 

“Coming!” a familiar voice calls. 

Alyssa watches as Emma trembles. 

Finally, Betsy pulls the door open. At the sight of her, Emma crumbles completely, the box dropping from her hands, though Alyssa has time to catch it before it falls to the floor. She isn’t sure if there’s anything super breakable-- it seems more like photographs and little trinkets-- but it’s better to be safe than sorry. 

Emma falls into her grandmother’s arms, fresh tears rushing down her cheeks as she breathes in Betsy’s familiar scent, as Betsy holds her close, massages the back of her head. 

“I’m so sorry, Gran,” Emma chokes. 

Betsy clicks her tongue softly in disapproval. “No, no, honey,” she murmurs. “It’s not your fault.” 

“If I had been there--” her granddaughter tries to say. 

The words make Alyssa’s stomach plummet out. Emma blames herself. It’s just like her, taking responsibility for too much, for things that aren’t her fault. 

“At two in the morning?” Betsy laughs softly. “Oh, Emma. You should be in bed with Alyssa by then.” 

Alyssa reddens a little under the comment, but she still watches in concern as her girlfriend quivers. 

Emma shakes her head. “I don’t know, Gran. Maybe--”

“No,” Gran interrupts. “No. This is not your fault.” She kisses the top of her head. “Look at me, Emma. Maybe it was time to rebuild anyway. Maybe this was meant to be.”

“Gran?” Emma asks softly. 

“That’s our past, Em,” Betsy tells her softly. “Maybe it’s your grandfather. Maybe he wants us to move on, finally.” 

“Papa burned down his own restaurant?” Emma giggles, still soaking tears into Gran’s shoulder. 

“I wouldn’t put it past that man. You know he was always go big or go home.” Betsy pats Emma on the back of the head again. “Just know that you didn’t do this, Emma. And I don’t want you to ever hear you say that it was your fault in any way, understand?” Emma nods softly. “And we have your pretty girlfriend over there to keep you in check, yes?” 

Emma laughs louder at that. “Yes. Yes, we do.”

Alyssa nods in agreement. 

“Good,” Betsy says. “Now, come inside. I made us all some pasta. Healing power and all,” she reminds, gently gesturing for them to follow. “It’s been a long day. I set up two bedrooms for you to stay here.”

“Not three?” Greg asks. 

“Well, Alyssa will be staying with Emma, I’d think?” the older woman replies, smiling a little too widely to be innocent. “Unless if I’m wrong?”

“You’re not wrong.” Emma and Alyssa redden as they say it at the same time, and suddenly, it feels like old times, like tragedy hasn't struck. 

It feels normal. And that feels good. 

Betsy gives them a pointed look before she purposefully sweeps over it. "Come inside," she repeats. "Let's eat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. there you have it. what do you think? did you have a favorite bit? how do you think it'll turn out? if you have any thoughts, i'd love to hear 'em down below/drop me a kudos and i'll see how fast i can get back to you with another chap (this weekend will be a bit busier than normal, so i don't know what i can promise lmao). 
> 
> again, thank you so much for reading. i really appreciate y'all reading and liking this fic. 
> 
> as always, you can find me on tumblr @ifthebookdoesntsell. my askbox is always open to talk about whatever you'd like! 
> 
> be safe x


	10. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good morning,” Alyssa whispers, soft and sleepy. 
> 
> “Good morning,” Emma murmurs back. 
> 
> Alyssa presses her nose into Emma’s hair, breathing in her scent, eyes still squeezed shut. 
> 
> “Today’s going to be an even better day than yesterday,” she tells her girlfriend quietly, as if she can merely will it into existence. “Today will be a good day.”
> 
> Emma nods. “A good day,” she muses for barely a moment before a thought clearly crosses her mind. She groans. “But we have to go to set today.”
> 
> “You don’t have to go, Emma,” Alyssa reminds. She told her several times last night, but Emma refuted the claim each time. 
> 
> “I’m under contract. They called the two executive chefs to be in the room when it happens.” She flops slightly onto her side so she can look up at Alyssa who immediately senses her gaze and cracks an eye open. Gently, Emma pulls aside the fabric of her oversized t-shirt to nuzzle and kiss her shoulder, obviously waiting for Alyssa to soften under her before she adds, “I want to do right by the show, too. They’ve given us a lot.” 
> 
> Alyssa sighs. “You’re too good, Emma Nolan.”
> 
> (Or, the one with the finale results.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all! okay. i know i said i'd be busy, but _now_ i'll say that i probably won't have an update tomorrow (busy with school stuff n all), so i hope that this is a good penultimate chapter for y'all. thank you so much for all the love on this fic. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy.

Emma wakes up in Alyssa’s arms as she has for the past seven days, warm and safe. 

Light is streaming through the windows, and the smell of sugar and cinnamon has begun to waft through the house. 

She cuddles closer-- all week, she’s been using the excuse that it’s a tight fit in her childhood bed-- and her heart settles in her chest when Alyssa hums, reaching up to scratch at her scalp. 

“Good morning,” Alyssa whispers, soft and sleepy. 

“Good morning,” Emma murmurs back. 

Alyssa presses her nose into Emma’s hair, breathing in her scent, eyes still squeezed shut. 

“Today’s going to be an even better day than yesterday,” she tells her girlfriend quietly, as if she can merely will it into existence. “Today will be a good day.”

Emma nods. “A good day,” she muses for barely a moment before a thought clearly crosses her mind. She groans. “But we have to go to set today.”

“You don’t have to go, Emma,” Alyssa reminds. She told her several times last night, but Emma refuted the claim each time. 

“I’m under contract. They called the two executive chefs to be in the room when it happens.” She flops slightly onto her side so she can look up at Alyssa who immediately senses her gaze and cracks an eye open. Gently, Emma pulls aside the fabric of her oversized t-shirt to nuzzle and kiss her shoulder, obviously waiting for Alyssa to soften under her before she adds, “I want to do right by the show, too. They’ve given us a lot.” 

Alyssa sighs. “You’re too good, Emma Nolan.”

Emma shrugs and gestures to her girlfriend. “I learned from the best.”

Rolling her eyes, Alyssa fists a hand in the front of Emma’s shirt to pull her close. “Sweet talker.”

“You love it,” Emma replies with a grin, leaning down for a kiss when Betsy’s voice carries up the stairs. 

“Cinnamon rolls are ready! You better be down here in five minutes, or I’ll have Greg come up!”

Emma groans. “Why does she always call for us right before we get to the good part?”

“Grandmotherly instinct?” Alyssa guesses. 

***

It’s silent when Emma walks into set, Alyssa trailing behind.

The rest of the Unruly Hearts’ crew has already arrived, and Alyssa’s team is giving them a wide berth. 

There are no cameras. 

Emma is grateful for that. 

Still, the quiet is uncomfortable. She throws on her best smile. 

“Why so quiet?” she jokes. “Something happen?”

Nobody laughs. 

She groans. 

“Stop treating me like I’m made of glass! I’m getting enough of that at home.” She tugs her beanie down over her ears. “Somebody say something mean to me!”

“That beanie isn’t a good look,” Kevin calls.

“Well, now, that’s just a lie,” Emma quips back, faster than lightning. It breaks some of the tension in the room. Soft, hopeful smiles rise onto everyone’s faces. “Better,” Emma laughs. “Now, let’s get to it, shall we? If I lost, I’ll just add it to my laundry list of things I need to talk to my grandfather about.” 

Her voice is weaker on the joke, but she barrels on, leaving no room to feel, not yet. 

***

“Welcome to the final episode of Known Unknown,” Barry says, voice soft as he speaks to the camera. He’s sat at the judging table beside Dee Dee. “Truly, these are not the circumstances we wished to be speaking to you with, but a show is a show, and a competition is a competition.”

Dee Dee nods. “We’ve asked Chef Nolan if she’s truly okay filming this, and she said yes, citing something about having a word with her grandfather no matter how it turns out.” The woman snorts quietly. “And that’s Emma for you, for the viewers at home who don’t know her. She’s a bright light.” She wipes under her eye with a perfectly manicured finger. “We know there are several fundraiser links out there, and just know that our heart is warmed to see that’s the case. Thank you for rallying around her at this time.”

There’s silence for a moment. Both hosts know that their audience has never seen this kind of solemnity from them before, but the time calls for it. 

“Now,” Barry says. “Let’s take a look at the results, shall we?” 

***

“We haven’t looked at this envelope since the judges handed it over last week,” Barry tells Emma and Veronica, who are representing their teams. “We truly don’t know who won.” He shifts uncomfortably. “It was mostly audience decided, as you know.” 

Both chefs nod. 

There’s barely even the sound of breathing in the room. 

Emma stares forward. She tries to convince herself that she doesn’t care. She repeats the words over and over in her head. Some way, she’ll find a way to pay for the rest of what a property on a new restaurant in Edgewater would cost-- insurance is covering the basics-- and she’ll be able to do what she loves again. 

She doesn’t need to win. 

_She doesn’t need to win._

That’s what she tells herself, anyway. 

Barry and Dee Dee continue to speak to the camera, but their voices feel distant, faded out. 

_She doesn’t need to win. She doesn’t care._

Emma is only broken from her thoughts when she hears the snapping of the seal on the envelope.

She studies the hosts’ faces, heart beating loudly in her ears as she tries to continue her mantra, but it’s no use. 

Emma Nolan has never gotten into something she didn’t care about in her life. She takes a deep breath, allowing her endings and beginnings to cool down in the moment. 

She squeezes her eyes shut. 

Barry looks down at the card, his face contorting in several conflicting expressions the moment he sees the words on the paper. “Lord,” he murmurs, as he angles it toward Dee Dee. 

The woman seems speechless at well. 

“I…” he starts. His tone is unreadable; every word feels thick. “I don’t know what to say.” He wipes at his brow in lieu of reading, until finally, he seems to gather strength. Quietly, his voice pierces the room. “Our winner… is Greene’s Kitchen.” 

Emma’s knees wobble at the words. 

Veronica presses her lips together, clearly stunned. 

“Chef Greene,” Dee Dee starts. “We wish this could be a fully joyful moment for you, but please know that we all thought your food was exceptional throughout the competition. We hope that you will use the fifty--”

Veronica holds up her hand. “Wait. I’d like to say something.” The hosts stare at her in uncertainty, but they gesture for her to continue. With the _go on_ given, she turns to Emma. “Emma?” she says softly. 

Emma quivers, but she does swivel her head in the woman’s direction. 

“I don’t take what I’m about to do lightly,” Veronica starts, straightening out her coat. “Would you come here?”

Emma nods, taking a few steps forward. She looks up for a moment to keep herself from crying. “What is it, ma’am?” 

Her girlfriend’s mother reaches for her hands. “I’ve thought about what I would do in this situation for… days now,” she admits, shaking a little herself. Her voice is rough. “And I decided… I _realized_ that I have lived my life.” She smiles softly. “And someone like you? Talented, brave, _smart?_ You should live yours.” 

Not following, Emma’s brow furrows in confusion as she tries to catch on. “I don’t understand.” 

Mrs. Greene squeezes her fingers tightly around Emma’s. “I’m saying that the title is good enough for me. I’m saying that I don’t want the money.” 

Brown eyes look down at her kindly, and Emma can’t help but notice how similar they are to Alyssa’s, though they contain a different sort of wisdom than her girlfriend’s. Still, they look up into her, and Emma can’t help but feel as though she’s being unpacked, being curiously taken apart. Still, she doesn’t totally understand until-- 

“What I’m saying is that you should have it. The money.” 

Emma’s jaw drops to the floor. Faintly, she hears Barry and Dee Dee sniffling, feels Trent creeping slightly closer while somehow still remaining at a respectful distance. 

“Are you sure?” Emma asks softly, scared that the woman may change her mind but her conscious screaming at her to ask the question anyway. 

Veronica smiles and nods. “I’m sure. Just take good care of Alyssa, yes?” Make her co-owner, and when you have enough money, ask her to marry you.” 

There’s a sureness to her tone as she speaks that causes Emma’s heart to speed in her chest, causes her breath to catch, her world to swim before her eyes. 

“Ma’am?” 

“I see the way she looks at you.” Veronica’s eyes soften. “I’ve always seen the way she looks at you. You’re together, yes?” 

All Emma can manage is a nod. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to tell me.” The chef laughs. “I knew after the romance theme. Those are all of Alyssa’s favorite foods. And then, you talked about some girl you fell for, and she just about blushed her face off watching you on the monitor.” Emma didn’t know that Mrs. Greene even spoke this much; she always seemed so quiet, so steady in her sureness, but she doesn’t interrupt. “The only time you seemed to deviate was when they asked you about family. But the thing is, Emma, now you’re my family, too. I know that I haven’t always been the best mother.” She tears up slightly at the words, voice growing pitchy. “I know that I have my flaws, but like I said, I’ve seen the way she looks at you, and the way you look at her. You love her. And I love that. It’s what she needs. So you’re family, now. Because however stupid or ignorant I’ve been in the past, I know that Alyssa is what really matters to me. And you matter to her. So I’d like to give this to you.” She takes a deep breath. “I’d like to give this to both of you. I hope you’ll accept.” 

Emma’s brain doesn’t seem to want to process the words, the action, what Mrs. Greene is saying. She trembles harder, and just like Alyssa has done for her so many times, this time, it’s the mother of the girl she loves who sweeps forward and catches her up in her arms. Tears finally fall from her eyes, and they soak heavily into the woman’s coat. 

Veronica Greene’s scent is similar to Alyssa’s, though not exactly the same. There’s a different kind of love about it, a different kind of care, though the way the woman’s hand rubs over her back is so close to her girlfriend’s that it makes her ache. 

“You don’t have a mother, do you?” Mrs. Greene asks, quiet, searching. Immediately, Emma shakes her head, so close to Veronica that she can hear her heartbeat. “Not to worry, then. I’ve got you.” Emma shakes harder, rougher, crumbles softly and feels held together by somebody other than herself, than Alyssa, than her food and her restaurant, for the first time in years.

“Thank you,” Emma whispers. She isn’t sure what she’s expressing gratitude for anymore: Alyssa, the money, the care she’s showing her right now. 

It doesn’t matter. It all matters.

It all means something. 

Emma doesn’t know how long she stays there, wrapped tight in a hug, but finally, she hears a squeak of the door and gentle footsteps.

It’s deathly quiet aside from their rhythm. 

“What happened?” It’s Alyssa. Emma buries her face in Mrs. Greene’s shoulder. 

“Well, we won,” Veronica fills in, even as she continues to move her hand in a circular motion over Emma’s back. 

“Oh.” Alyssa goes deathly quiet for a moment. It seems she doesn’t have the strength to fill in the rest.

“I know, honey, so just listen.”

Alyssa seems startled by the forwardness of the words. She doesn’t think her mother has ever spoken so surely to her before. “Mom?”

“I gave up the money,” Mrs. Greene tells her, confident, though her eyes are teary. 

“To?” Alyssa knows what the answer could be, but she doesn’t want to jinx it. 

“To Emma.” Mrs. Greene pats the girl’s back. “And you.”

It’s as if this moment is private, despite the fact that it will clearly be aired next week, an uplifting sort of end to a book filled with chapters of tragedy. 

“Excuse me?” She doesn’t know why she’s included in that statement. 

“I know I didn’t always look after you when you were a child, Alyssa.” The woman’s words are careful, as if she knows this is a chance, a chance to make things more right. “I can’t make it all better, but… but I gave the money to the two of you. Which is why I’m firing you.”

Emma snickers at that, wet and rough, but happier than Alyssa has heard in days. It lifts her heart. Still, she can’t get over what’s just happened.

“What?!” Alyssa’s cheeks redden. “You’re firing me?!”

_And on national television, no less?!_

Veronica laughs at her outrage. “Yes, I am. I’m firing you so that you can open up your own restaurant. I went looking for a place yesterday. I asked if fifty thousand dollars would be enough to make a few starting payments. Either way this went, I knew it would be a good use of time.”

Alyssa’s rendered speechless. She opens and closes her mouth a few times. 

“I know I wasn’t there for you as a kid,” her mother admits. “And I know this doesn’t fix everything, but I want you to be happy because I love you.”

Tears spring to her daughter’s eyes at that. Alyssa can’t remember the last time her mother said the words so flat out. She scrubs over her face, overwhelmed. 

She wants to speak, wants to say _something,_ but she can’t decide what. Words are caught on the inside of her throat, stuck like glue, and they refuse to spill from her. 

Her mother seems to understand, a thin, soft smile on her face. 

“So, are you going to kiss this poor girl?” Veronica says dryly, affectionate humor in her voice. “She’s just about to have a fresh wave of tears-- I can feel it-- and she’s already stained my coat.”

Alyssa laughs wetly and nods, pulling on the back of Emma’s jacket and spinning her until they’re facing each other. 

“Kiss me,” she says emphatically.

Emma grins back, tears still streaming down her face. “Always so bossy.” 

“Kiss me, Nolan,” Alyssa demands with a returned smile, fisting a hand in the front of her jacket and pulling her close. 

And so Emma does, laughing into it. 

She kisses her deep, kisses her hard, says everything she’s been holding in for years, for too long, kisses Alyssa and holds her around the waist tight enough that she can lift her off the ground, though it’s barely an inch. 

It feels like being awakened after a sleep that went too long, like being lost and found all at once. It feels like the silent chords of their life suddenly have voice for the first time, play a love song in perfect time as the world melts away. 

Emma kisses Alyssa. 

Alyssa kisses her back. 

Earth shifts on its axis the longer they’re sealed together, the longer they breathe each other in. Because this moment, more than anything, is a becoming, a renewing, a fulfillment of what they always knew they could be, of everything they _will_ become. 

Destiny, however true or untrue, feels real in this moment, feels like a promise. 

Alyssa kisses Emma. 

Emma kisses her back. 

It’s the easiest of things, the most basic of things, the most beautiful of things. Somehow, it’s wholly unambitious in its presentation, though it’s likely that the acknowledgement of its normalcy is what makes it simultaneously the most perfect, wonderful, and wholesome endeavor in the entire world. 

It’s soft and it’s sweet, like the quiet summer rain that rumbles through town every year without fail, like gentle morning wake ups and the best cup of coffee. 

But more simply put, it’s just kissing. 

They kiss because it’s the only thing that matters right now, because they know that their tears are shed not for the tragedy any longer, but for the bravery that followed, because they know that the softness of this moment can never be replicated.

They kiss until they’re breathless. They kiss until it _feels like_ breathing. They kiss because they’re _happy,_ because they can, because falling in love is a new birth and staying there is truly living.

Alyssa nuzzles their noses for a moment before a thought strikes her. She pulls back just a millimeter. 

“Before this episode airs, you should know something,” she whispers. 

Emma smiles. “What?” 

Alyssa meets her eyes softly, surely, looks up into her, sees all the way through her soul, her beginnings, her endings, her middle, her _everything._ “The night of the fire, Angie asked me to do an interview.”

“I know; I saw,” Emma laughs. “So?”

“So, when I did it.” Alyssa pauses. “When I did it, I… maybe admitted to the camera that I love you?”

Emma’s eyes widen. “You love me?” 

Emotions flit across her face, heart going a mile a minute in her chest. 

Alyssa takes a breath before she finally nods. “I do. I love you.” 

As soon as the words are off her tongue, she feels so much more free, so much more real. 

She loves Emma.

She always has. 

She knows that. 

“Well, good,” Emma replies, corners of her lips turning up. “Because I love you too.” 

Alyssa smiles at that. 

_Emma loves her._

_Emma loves her._

It feels like the greatest honor that she’s ever been bestowed, feels like the most _important,_ at the very least. Somehow, she feels more worthwhile than she had even a second ago, more sure of herself and who she is, who she’s becoming. 

_Emma loves her._

“I love you,” she says again. 

“I love you too.” Hazel eyes are filled with adoration, with a gentleness. “I love you too, Alyssa.” 

She whispers it between them until it sounds like nothing more than silence, whispers it until the words are as easy as taking a breath. She whispers it because now she _can,_ because she knows Alyssa feels the same. 

She whispers it a thousand times over-- though it’s likely more around forty-three and a third-- smiling the whole time. She whispers it until her throat is dry, until she’s sure that the SD card on Trent’s mic-operator has run out of memory. She whispers it because she wants to remember what it feels like, wants to remember this specific swooping in her stomach for the rest of her life. 

She whispers it because it would be a shame not to, because Alyssa deserves to hear it every minute, every second, of her life. 

“I love you, Alyssa,” she says again. 

“I love you too.” 

***

 **Unruly Hearts’ Support Fund | Link in Bio** @itsOzzie: HOLY FUCKING SHIT--

 **GoFundMe For Emma Nolan | Link in Bio** @JulietInConverse: HI I’M SOBBING!!!!!

 **#SaveUnrulyHearts’ | Link in Bio** @Adohug: STAN VERONICA GREENE FOR CLEAR SKIN

 **#UnrulyHearts’ Employee Fund | Link in Bio** @NinjaKTX: GOD THAT EVEN GOT ME GOOD

 **#HelptheHearts | Link in Bio** @satan: BRUH WHY AM I LITERALLY CRYING IN MY BED ALONE RN

 **#UHB &G | All Links in Pinned **@ambien-im-on-it: ADSGSDKGJDSG I’M EMOTIONAL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there! thanks for reading. 
> 
> what did you think? did you have a favorite part/line? if you did, consider dropping me a comment below telling me what it was/hitting the kudos button to let me know if you enjoyed overall. 
> 
> i'll be back with an update soon! thanks for following along :) 
> 
> as always, you can find me on tumblr @ifthebookdoesntsell. feel free to hit me up there to talk about food/greenelan/gayness! 
> 
> be safe x


	11. COVER STORY, REVIEW: The Phoenix Flies High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[COVER STORY, REVIEW]:** The Phoenix Flies High: Chef Emma Nolan (KNOWN UNKNOWN, FOOD NETWORK) opens new restaurant with long-time best friend turned girlfriend Alyssa Greene (KNOWN UNKNOWN, FOOD NETWORK)
> 
> By O. Keating. 9am. 
> 
> Last night, I had the pleasure of attending the opening of The Phoenix, along with many close colleagues from this season of Known Unknown, the Food Network’s current most popular show, and the citizens of Edgewater, Indiana. 
> 
> I know that at times, I can be critical, so do not take lightly that I write that last night’s meal, atmosphere, and service, is some of the best I’ve ever experienced. 
> 
> Alyssa Greene exudes a confidence well beyond her years, honed, I am sure, by her longtime general management position at Greene’s Kitchen. Yes, as in Veronica Greene, as in her mother. 
> 
> Emma Nolan, on the other hand, has retained a childhood playfulness, a necessary thing for any innovative chef. A visionary in the kitchen, Nolan gave us classics and somehow made us feel as though we’d never even heard of them before. 
> 
> (Or, the one where Emma and Alyssa open their new restaurant.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay. i know i said i'd be busy, but i couldn't just abandon my update a day schedule! i wrote this all yesterday in hopes that i could wake up a bit early and post it, so here we are. it's been so fun writing this-- i don't take 35k words in 11 days lightly lmao-- and thank you to everyone who's been reading along, or to anybody who's reading this now that it's been marked complete. i'm really glad people have liked this story. it really means so much. 
> 
> i finally got 'round to it, so you can go [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3HQaa9jpoLf95AiPQmbaPv?si=mnuM3SuxRmuV2mUJnp-yew) for a playlist for this fic!
> 
> as always, i hope that you enjoy.

**[COVER STORY, REVIEW]:** The Phoenix Flies High: Chef Emma Nolan (KNOWN UNKNOWN, FOOD NETWORK) opens new restaurant with long-time best friend turned girlfriend Alyssa Greene (KNOWN UNKNOWN, FOOD NETWORK) 

_By O. Keating. 9am._

_Last night, I had the pleasure of attending the opening of The Phoenix, along with many close colleagues from this season of Known Unknown, the Food Network’s current most popular show, and the citizens of Edgewater, Indiana._

_I know that at times, I can be critical, so do not take lightly that I write that last night’s meal, atmosphere, and service, is some of the best I’ve ever experienced._

_Alyssa Greene exudes a confidence well beyond her years, honed, I am sure, by her longtime general management position at Greene’s Kitchen. Yes, as in Veronica Greene, as in her mother._

_Emma Nolan, on the other hand, has retained a childhood playfulness, a necessary thing for any innovative chef. A visionary in the kitchen, Nolan gave us classics and somehow made us feel as though we’d never even heard of them before._

_Of course, by now, unless you live under a rock, everyone has heard the story of these two fantastically talented and kind individuals: Greene, the product of a single-parent home and the honors program at the town’s James Madison High, and Nolan, a proudly out member of the LGBTQ+ community who began to live with her grandparents when her own parents disowned her for her identity._

_They remained friends through these tough times— accompanied by a cohort of fellow food-lovers who are now their core set of co-workers at their new restaurant— and somewhere along the way, they fell in love._

_It’s a beautiful story, one filled with struggle and temptation, growth and understanding. It is a story you won’t fully understand unless you visit the Phoenix, which is named for its “ability to rise from ashes,” according to Nolan, of course, in reference to the terrible fire that swept through her first restaurant-- a property that once belonged to her grandparents-- four months ago._

_All of this is to say that you_ **_must_ ** _visit this up-and-coming new restaurant. There will be a waiting list soon, I can already tell. Get in while you can._

_Below, you’ll find my picks for what you should order, though I’m sure anything you eat will knock your socks off, as well as a play-by-play of the hours leading up to opening night._

_Truly, last night is something I will never forget. It was special, emotional, beautiful._

_I wish both Nolan and Greene the best in the future. All I ask is that I be invited to the wedding when it’s time._

***

_24 hours ago. 9am. 8 hours to opening._

_“Emma,”_ Alyssa gasps, breath heavy in her chest as her girlfriend kisses at her neck. _“We really need to get up.”_

“Five more minutes,” Emma mumbles, fingers skimming under the hem of her shirt. 

“They’re featuring us in a special episode,” Alyssa fights, though her voice is breathy and she relaxes against the pillows. “People are writing articles. There will be reviews--”

“Our food is fantastic.” Emma hushes her. “Our front of house is some of the best in the world. Plus, our general manager is really pretty.” 

Alyssa blushes despite herself. “We need to get up, Emma.” 

“Don’t wanna,” the woman complains, pulling the collar of Alyssa’s sleep shirt down. “Wanna stay like this--”

The phone rings. 

Emma groans. “Goddammit.” 

Alyssa reaches for her cell, hitting accept and putting it on speaker without even checking who it is. “Hello?”

 _“Hi lesbians,”_ Kaylee says into the phone. _“I know you two are probably making out or something, but it would be really great if you could get here soon. The crew is going to arrive in the next half-hour, remember.”_

Alyssa gives Emma a look that says _I told you so._

“We’re just getting up,” Alyssa tells her best friend, shoving Emma away playfully when she tries to nuzzle closer. “Isn’t that right, babe?”

Emma whines in reply, shutting her eyes again. 

_“Get up, Emma! It’s your big day!”_ Kaylee laughs into the phone. 

“You’re not the boss of me, Kaylee,” Emma calls into the phone. 

For a moment, there’s silence on the phone, and Emma thinks she’s won, but her next words strike the chef out of her stupor. 

_“What if I told you that Olivia Keating is here?”_

“What?!” Alyssa and Emma both lift their heads. 

_“And Tom Hawkins?”_

Emma snatches the phone from her girlfriend. “We’re on our way.” 

***

_23 hours ago. 10am. 7 hours to opening._

“I should get to prepping,” Emma murmurs to Alyssa as her girlfriend talks to Mr. Hawkins and Ms. Keating. 

“Can you do an interview in an hour?” Olivia asks, checking the time. 

Emma nods. “If you could come into the kitchen for it, that would be great. I have to do some hands-on stuff.” 

“Sounds great,” the woman says. “Would you mind if I took some pictures?”

Blushing, Emma shrugs. “If you’d like. I’m not terribly interesting when I cook.”

“Don’t let her fool you,” Alyssa laughs. “She’s always got something up her sleeve to show off.”

“Hey!” Emma glares at her affectionately. 

“I’m right,” Alyssa replies. 

Emma opens her mouth to argue. 

“The lady is always right,” Hawkins advises, holding his hand up. “Happy girl, happy world.”

Emma groans. “I hate it here.” 

“No you don’t.” Alyssa rolls her eyes. “Now, go make something yummy.” 

“As you wish,” Emma replies, kissing her on the cheek. She waves to Ms. Keating. “See you in an hour!”

***

_22 hours ago. 11am. 6 hours to opening._

“So, can you tell me where the name comes from?” Olivia asks, watching as Emma places sheet cakes into the oven before she returns back to the chopping block to start cutting vegetables. 

“Well,” Emma begins. “I originally wanted to revive the old _Albert and Betsy’s_ name, but my Gran refuted that, said we should look into the future.” The pot behind her starts to boil, and she turns to check on the soup. She ladles some out and hands it to Ms. Keating. “Here, try. Anyway, ‘Lys and I started talking, and we were talking about how this is sort of a… rebirth moment. And, well, the phoenix is all about the ability to rise from the ashes. Seemed appropriate, considering the fire and all.”

“That’s beautiful,” Olivia replies with a smile, taking the spoon Emma hands her and taking a sip. “And this… is delicious.” 

“Awesome,” Emma laughs. 

***

_21 hours ago. 12pm. 5 hours to opening._

“Ms. Greene, can you tell us how the creation process for the Phoenix went?” Barry asks, sitting beside Alyssa as she checks off items on her to-do list. 

“Of course,” Alyssa says. “Honestly, it all has to do with the fans. They started all of these GoFundMes and fundraisers to help out after the fire.” She smiles thinking about it. “All over twitter, they were spreading links, and once we received the money, we paid the staff with the employee fund they started, and then began to make payments on the place my mom found.” She gestures around. “This place.” She laughs to herself, looking over at Barry with soft eyes. “This show has given us so much. We’re really grateful.” 

“We’re grateful to _you,”_ Barry tells her, nudging her shoulder. “Stories like yours are always wonderful to tell.” 

Alyssa smiles at him. He grins back. 

***

_20 hours ago. 1pm. 4 hours to opening._

“Babe?” Emma calls from the kitchen, knowing Alyssa is milling around somewhere in the dining room, fixing table settings or attending to the million other things that need to get done before 5 o’clock. 

“Yeah?” Alyssa asks, wandering over in the direction of her girlfriend’s voice. 

“Will you try this?” the woman says, hazel eyes wide and curious. “I feel like it needs something.”

Alyssa nods, acutely aware of the camera when Emma holds out a fork for her to take a bite off the end of it. She holds onto Emma’s wrist, taking the food off the end of the utensil and chewing thoughtfully. 

“Veal and pork meatballs,” Emma tells her. “They can go on the sub, be ordered as an appetizer, or go as an add-on to the pastas we’re serving tonight.” 

Alyssa laughs as she swallows. “This is really fucking good.” She turns to the camera. “Sorry. Am I allowed to say that?”

“We’ll bleep it,” Trent laughs. 

“Perfect.” Alyssa tastes the remnants on her tongue thoughtfully for a moment. “Fennel seed?” 

“Is that a _did you put in fennel seed, Emma,_ or an _add more fennel seed, Emma?”_ the blonde asks, eyes glimmering. 

“Well, I know you put it in,” Alyssa teases. “So, maybe just a touch more?” 

“Will do, pretty lady,” Emma flirts, leaning forward. 

Alyssa rolls her eyes. “Something you want?” 

“A kiss, obviously,” Emma answers. “Don’t you know that’s how you pay the chef?”

“If I must,” Alyssa says back dramatically before she presses forward softly and pecks Emma’s lips. “Now, get back to work. Maybe you’ll get more than a kiss, then.”

Emma’s eyes widen. “Alyssa!” 

Alyssa winks. “See you later.” 

***

_19 hours ago. 2pm. 3 hours to opening._

“Cocktails?” Alyssa asks, doing one last once over on the menu in Adobe Illustrator.

“Decided,” Greg pipes in. “Everything there is right.” 

“Appetizers?” Alyssa calls. 

“Figured!” Emma yells back. “Along with everything else that’s my responsibility!” 

“Perfect.” Alyssa checks that question off in her notebook. “Color?” 

“This darker red,” Shelby replies, pointing to one of the swatches they’d picked out as a finalist last night. “Goes with the flower arrangements we picked up.” 

“That answers the flowers question too, then.” Alyssa stares down at her list. “That’s everything we can do now.” 

“Well, one last thing,” Kaylee cuts in. “Emma, get out here!” 

“One moment,” Emma calls. There’s a clattering in the kitchen as a knife gets laid down and the clicking of a burner being turned to low. Finally, she emerges, wiping at her forehead. “What’s up?”

“We have a quick something we want to do and say,” Kevin says. All their friends nod, even Noah and Natalie creep out from the kitchen, too. He turns to his twin, who produces a box from beneath the bar. 

“We got something for opening night,” Hayden tells them, opening the lid. “Think of it as… a gift from all of us, for all of us.” She pulls out nine individual, smaller boxes, laying them out on the wood surface. They’re pretty fancy looking; Alyssa and Emma eye them questioningly. “Take one!” Hayden urges. 

Emma takes a step first, pulling the one closest to her over. She looks at her friends questioningly, they all nod. She flips it open. Her heart stutters gently. 

“Y’all,” she starts, looking over at Alyssa who’s leaned over to see what it is. Emma pulls the item from the box. “This is beautiful.” She holds it up to the light, admiring the glint. It’s a phoenix pin; the body of the bird is in red, its tail feathers rainbow and outline in delicate, plated gold. 

“There’s one for all nine of us,” Greg informs, his voice rough. “We wanted to do something special for tonight. For you two.” 

“Thank you,” Alyssa answers, tears collecting in the back of her throat. “This is….” She searches for the right words. They don’t come. 

“Turn it over,” he adds softly. 

Emma turns the pin over in her hand, a soft smile rising on her lips when she reads the engraving on the back. 

_Albert & Betsy’s Café_ _  
_ ↓ _  
__Unruly Hearts’ Bar & Grill _  
↓  
_The Phoenix_

“They’re meant to show how far this has all come,” Kaylee says softly. “All because of you two.”

“Well, not just because of--” Alyssa begins to protest. 

“No, mostly because of you,” Kevin laughs. “Accept the compliment. Now, we wearing them tonight, or what?”

Everybody nods and grins. Hayden passes out boxes. 

“This is your night, though,” Shelby tells her friends. “Tonight belongs to you.” 

“Seconded,” Hayden agrees. “Anything we can do to make tonight better, you just tell us.”

“I love you guys,” Emma says, eyes a little wet. “I love you guys a lot.”

“Love you too, Em,” Greg answers. “And Alyssa. We love you.”

“Love you too,” Alyssa replies thickly. 

***

_18 hours ago. 3pm. 2 hours to opening._

“We need to change, Emma,” Alyssa whispers even as she allows herself to be lifted onto the counter in her office. Emma had dragged her inside after assigning Natalie and Noah to watch the few things that are still in the oven and on the stove. 

“After we change, I won’t be able to do this, though,” Emma protests, kissing her and pressing herself closer as she stands between Alyssa’s thighs. 

_“Emma,”_ Alyssa tries to chastise, but she relaxes into the kiss anyway, slipping her tongue gently into it. She shivers, deepening it further, smiling when her girlfriend plants a hand on the table beside her and the other holds her on the waist. _“Fuck.”_

“Hm?” Emma asks smugly. 

“How much time do we have?” Alyssa finally mumbles, a blush running down her neck.

Emma laughs. “I thought we had to get ready?”

“Shut up,” Alyssa grumbles.

“I love you,” Emma says softly, almost singing, nudging her nose against Alyssa’s. 

“I love you too,” her girlfriend whispers. 

***

_17 hours ago. 4pm. 1 hour to opening._

“You look pretty,” Emma says softly, eyes flickering down to Alyssa’s lips for a moment. 

“And you look gorgeous,” Alyssa replies, straightening the lapel on Emma’s blazer, straightening out her phoenix pin. She kisses her cheek. 

Emma takes a deep breath, looking around the restaurant, which is now perfectly lit, flowers and table settings adoring every table. “I can’t believe this is really happening.” 

“Me neither,” Alyssa answers honestly. “This feels like a dream.” 

_“You’re_ a dream,” Emma tells her quietly. 

“Sweet talker,” her girlfriend quips back automatically. 

“Not sweet talking if it’s true,” the chef murmurs, just as easy as always. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too, Em.” 

***

_16 hours ago. 5pm. Opening._

The cameras are rolling as Emma and Alyssa slip out the doors of the front of the Phoenix. 

There’s a huge line. 

“Wow,” Emma laughs, waving to everybody. “Thank you so much for coming out!”

The crowd whoops and cheers. 

“We are so glad to see all of you,” Alyssa adds, tucking some hair behind her ear. “It truly means so much.” 

Trent wanders closer with the camera, a huge grin on his face. 

“The Phoenix is named because it has been what rose from the ashes of the fire,” Emma informs, quivering for a moment before she feels Alyssa’s hand slip into hers. It grounds her. “Tonight’s opening is dedicated to my grandmother. And to everybody else who has helped us get here. We’re truly so grateful.” 

The line claps again before they quiet down as Alyssa reaches back to swing one of the doors open. 

“Now, let’s get to eating, shall we?” she calls loudly. 

***

“Can you believe this is our life?” Emma asks, leaning against Alyssa’s shoulder at the bar as they watch the diners chatter and enjoy their food. 

“Not really,” Alyssa admits, forgetting, for a moment, that they’re mic’d up, that there’s cameras on them. “But I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way, either,” Emma agrees, hazel eyes tracing the line of Alyssa’s jaw. She noses at Alyssa’s neck for a moment. “I used to think prom night was the best night of my life,” she confesses quietly. 

“And now?” Alyssa asks with a soft, knowing smile. 

“Well now,” Emma starts, lifting her head from Alyssa’s shoulder to place a kiss on her lips. “Now, this is the best one of my life.” 

“I love you.” Alyssa hums. 

“I love you too, ‘Lys.”

***

 **“Kiss me, Nolan.”** @JulietInConverse: GOD. THEIR LOVE >>>

 **#RiseFromTheAshes** @itsOzzie: It’s like they forget the camera is there, I swear.

 **Gay Food Network (Once More)** @Adohug: GOD. THAT WAS A PERFECT ENDING. I’M GONNA MISS THEM SO MUCH

 **“I’m Firing You.” -Veronica Greene** @NinjaKTX: did you not see the press release?

 **presentation, taste, and emlyssa** @satan: what press release????

 **Thinking About It [The Phoenix]** @ambien-im-on-it: god i swear it’s always me and _@NinjaKTX_ who have to break this shit to y’all [Screen Shot at 11.15.18 PM.jpeg]

[ ID: A screenshot of a headline from _Foodmania,_ the cooking world’s most up-to-date food entertainment website. The title reads as follows:  **[PRESS RELEASE]:** An even happier ending? Emma Nolan and Alyssa Greene (KNOWN UNKNOWN, FOOD NETWORK) in talks with FN producer Tom Hawkins about their own show.  ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. that's it, folks! what did you think? if you enjoyed (something in particular, or just in general), consider dropping me a comment down below and letting me know what it was/dropping me a kudos. 
> 
> i'm really so glad that so many of y'all liked this. i didn't expect the response! 
> 
> as always, you can find me on tumblr if you wanna chat some more about food/greenelan/gayness @ifthebookdoesntsell. 
> 
> be safe out there! x


End file.
